saimoefandomcom-20200215-history
Saimoe 2007 First Preliminaries
Group 1 *1st　531　[[Hinagiku Katsura]] @ Hayate the Combat Butler *2nd　524　[[Nagi Sanzenin]] @ Hayate the Combat Butler *3rd　458　[[Yuno]] @ Hidamari Sketch *4th　434　[[Alice Carroll]] @ ARIA The NATURAL *5th　402　[[Miyako]] @ Hidamari Sketch *6th　308　Yoshinoya-sensei @ Hidamari Sketch *7th　254　Chitose Kanna (Orinaru) @ Hitohira *8th　248　[[Karura]] @ Utawarerumono *9th　246　Kana Suouin @ Otome wa Boku ni Koishiteru *10th　213　Maria Momoe (Momokan) @ Ookiku Furikabutte *11th　195　Chiyo Tsukidate @Strawberry Panic *12th　175　Sakuya @ Utawarerumono *13th　172　Lisianthus(Sia) @ SHUFFLE! MEMORIES *14th　165　Kizuna Hyuuga @ Strawberry Panic *15th　152　Juliet Nao Zhang @ Mai-Otome Zwei *16th　146　Sha rio Finieno(Shari) @ Mahou Syoujo Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS *17th　136　Ume-sensei @ Hidamari Sketch *18th　125　Kahoko Hino @ Kin'iro no Corda~primo passo~ *19th　112　Fumie Hashimoto @ Dennou Coil *20th　103　Chizuru Honda (Chizu) @ Bokura no *21st　102　Soir Akane @ Mai-Otome Zwei *22nd　96　Tokine Yukimura @ Kekkaishi *23rd　94　Hatsune Arisaka @Tona Gura! *23rd　94　Elwyn @ Shining Tears x Wind *25th　91　Akane Sonozaki @ Higurashi no Naku Koro ni *26th　90　Himawari Kunogi @ xxxHOLiC *27th　87　Mana Kamishiro @ Kishin Taisen Gigantic Formula *28th　84　Makoto Inukai @ Touka Gettan *29th　81　Shiryuu Chouun @ Ikkitousen ~Dragon Destiny~ *30th　79　Sayaka Hozumi @ Yoake Mae Yori Ruriiro na Crescent Love *30th　79　Tarlotte @ Kyoushirou to Towa no Sora *32nd　75　Kaoru Matsubara (Powered Buttercup) @ Demashita! Power Puff Girls Z *33rd　74　Quatro @ Mahou Syoujo Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS *34th　71　Takami Komoda (Komo) @ Bokura no *34th　71　Komaki Asagiri @ Kujibiki Unbalance *36th　68　Amane Ootori @ Strawberry Panic *37th　58　Motoko Kusanagi (Kuroma) @ Koukaku Kidoutai S.A.C. Solid State Society *38th　52　Hagumi Hanamoto @ Honey and Clover II *39th　51　Megumi Hidaka @ Kyou no Go no Ni *40th　49　Lumière @ K-G.2 Kiddy Grade2 Pilot Film *41st　47　Satsuki Tawaraya @ School Rumble Second Term *42nd　45　Shimuka @ Air Gear *43rd　44　Wong May @ Kaleido Star Good dayo! GOOOOD! *44th　42　Naze Munakata @ iDOLM@STER XENOGLOSSIA *45th　38　Touko Amino @ Asatte no Houkou *46th　36　Kourin @ Saiunkoku Monogatari New Series *47th　34　Roll Panna @ Soreike! Anpanman *47th　34　Usada-meijin(Rabi~en~Rose ) @ Galaxy Angel-Rune *49th　32　Otohime @ Masuda Kousuke Gekijou Gag Manga Biyori The Second Series *50th　31　Riffle @ CLAYMORE *50th　31　Yukimi Naruse @ Lovedol ~Lovely Idol~ *52nd　30　Kaname Hiiragi @ Tsuyokiss CoolxSweet *53rd　29　Chitose Tateyam @ Busourenkin *53rd　29　Helen @ CLAYMORE *55th　28　The Girl in the XVI capsule @ Mahou Syoujo Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS *55th　28　Meme Kamiyama @ Kamisama Kazoku *57th　27　Lemon @ Fushigi Boshi no Futago Hime Gyu! *57th　27　Arare Norimaki @ Dr.SLUMP Dr.Mashirito Abare-chan *57th　27　Chouyou @ Bakegyamon *60th　26　Sayaka @ Saru Getchu ~On Air~ 2nd *60th　26　The dancing Fairy @ Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters GX *60th　26　Seijin Emily @ Soukou no Strain *60th　26　Hane @ Nagasarete Airantou *64th　25　Mailreit @ Shin kyoku Soukai Polyphonica *64th　25　Rose Sheedy @ RED GARDEN *64th　25　Ra Yuti @ Heroic Age *64th　25　The little Girl who prayed to Chor Tempest @ Simoun *64th　25　Suzu Yumeno @ Onegai My Melody Series *69th　24　Ururu Tsumugiya @ BLEACH *69th　24　Fubuki Toudou @ Kirarin Revolution *71st　23　Nodoka Yashi @ Tsuyokiss CoolxSweet *72nd　22　Nanette @ Victorian Romance Emma The Second Act *73rd　21　Tsubaki Yoshino @ Tokimeki Memorial Only Love *74th　20　Suotome Ai(Ai-chan) @ Crayon Shinchan *75th　19　Nana Oosaki @ NANA *75th　19　Kasumi Yashiro @ AyuMayu Theatre *77th　18　Bianchi @ Katekyo Hitman REBORN! *77th　18　Yukari Kamishiro @ Gift ~gift~ eternal rainbow *77th　18　Noble Scarlet @ Ah My Goddess Sorezore no Tsubasa *80th　17　Momoka Fujimiya @ Keitai Syoujo *80th　17　Desperado @ MUSASHI-GUN DOU- *82nd　16　Li Miyon @ Kamichama Karin *82nd　16　Coffy @ THE FROGMAN SHOW Gekijouban *84th　15　Nanase Kudou @ Kaze no Stigma *84th　15　Rune Rena @ Sousei no Aquarion ~Uragiri no Tsubasa~ *84th　15　The Maids in the principal residence of Sanzenin @ Hayate the Combat Butler *84th　15　Essence Isabella @ Galaxy Angel-Rune *88th　14　Aoi Misato @ Toukyo Majin Gakuen Kenpuuchou Tou *88th　14　Aiko Maebara @ Higurashi no Naku Koro ni *88th　14　Jou @ Bakuretsu Tenshi ~Infinity~ *91st　13　Hayate's Mother @ Hayate the Combat Butler *92nd　12　Lan Mao @ Kakutou Bishin Wulong REBIRTH *92nd　12　Megumi Hasegawa @ Yomigaeru Sora -RESCUE WINGS- *94th　11　Chiwa Amano @ _summer *94th　11　Syouko Uesugi @ Toki wo Kakeru Syoujo *94th　11　Carmicheal @ Soukou no Strain *94th　11　Janet Bai(Jane) @ BLACK LAGOON The Second Barrage *94th　11　The old Woman who came for a trip at a wedding anniversary @ ARIA The NATURAL *99th　10　Ritsuko Ensyuu @ Kirarin Revolution *99th　10　Marller @ Ah My Goddess Sorezore no Tsubasa *99th　10　Itsue Karube @ Maria-sama ga Miteru OVA *99th　10　Orimi Nowake @ Toki wo Kakeru Syoujo *103th　9　Karara @ Keroro Gunsou *103th　9　Shizue Sato @ NHK ni Youkoso! *103th　9　Marippe @ School Rumble Second Term *103th　9　Apkarel @ Kiba -KIBA- *103th　9　Elda @ CLAYMORE *108th　8　Ukie Isasaka @ Sazae-san *108th　8　Tsubaki Kamigamo @ Ouran High School Host Club *108th　8　The Member of softball(Kouhai) @ Gakuen Utopia Manabi Straight! *108th　8　Rhythm @ Digimon Savers THE MOVIE Kyuukyoku Power! Burst Mode Hatsudou!! *108th　8　Mayura(Rinne) @ Kissdom -ENGAGE planet- *113th　7　Vanessa Ibert(009-3) @ 009-1 *113th　7　Yohannis Ermengarde @ Soukou no Strain *113th　7　Itoki @ Sasami Mahou Shoujo Club Season 2 *113th　7　Hanako Ouji @ Miracle! Mimika *117th　6　Nanna @ UFO Princess valkyrie Toki to Ginga no Utage *117th　6　Hanako Migiwa @ Chibi Maruko-chan *117th　6　Yamabuki @ Nintama Rantarou *117th　6　Kaoru Suzuki @ Nodame Cantabile *117th　6　Hiromi @ Jinzou Konchuu Kabuto Borg VxV *117th　6　Cardina @ Tsubasa Chronicle Series *117th　6　Yukidarumon @ Digimon Savers *124th　5　Miyoko Kuusou @ Bakugan -Battle Brawlers- *124th　5　Misa Hamai @ Kin'iro no Corda ~primo passo~ *124th　5　Bianchi Laula @ Mai-Otome Zwei *124th　5　Shirataki-hime @ Soreike! Anpanman *124th　5　Undine @ MAR-Marheaven- *124th　5　Kyoko @ AIKa R-16：VIRGIN MISSION *124th　5　Kerry Annette @ Stratos Four Advance Kanketsu Hen *131st　4　Ai's Grandmother @ Jigoku Shoujo Futakomori *131st　4　Reika Kurogane @ Wan Wan Serepuu Soreyuke! Tetsunoshin *131st　4　Touko Kakuza @ Fightension Depart *131st　4　Tsuki no Shiratama-san @ Soreike! Anpanman *131st　4　Saya Shindou @ TOKKO *131st　4　Karbel Chin @ Syuku! Happy Lucky Bikkuriman *131st　4　The Gambee Pilot who kikked Sara @ Soukou no Strain *131st　4　Michi Aoba @ Nanami-chan *131st　4　Momoko (Pink Star) @ Muteki Kanban Musume *131st　4　Kaede @ Nintama Rantarou *141th　3　Měi-YùYáng @ Souten no Ken *141th　3　Souma @ Tsubasa Chronicle Series *141th　3　Pikku-chan @ Kotenkotenko *141th　3　Pudding's Mother @ Deltra Quest *141th　3　Kaoruko @ xxxHOLiC *141th　3　Pilchard the cat @ Bob to Hataraku BuuBuuzu *141th　3　Tomiko @ Ghost Hunt *141th　3　Mayumi Shiba @Koutetsu JEEG *141th　3　April @ Darker than BLACK -Kuro no Keiyakusya- *141th　3　Mizushima-san @ Atashinchi *141th　3　Raki @ ONE PIECE *141th　3　Fuchiko Mine @ Keroro Gunsou *141th　3　Yukari @ Pocket Monster Diamond & Pearl *154th　2　Chang @ The World of GOLDEN EGGS SEASON2 *154th　2　Riruru @ Poka Poka Mori no Rascal *154th　2　C Kazunes @ Kamichama Karin *154th　2　Chiyo @ FREEDOM *154th　2　Lily Luna @ Kishin Taisen Gigantic Formula *154th　2　Tsuyuko-sensei @ Pururun! Shizuku-chan *154th　2　The Reporter @ Amazing Nuts! *154th　2　Pururu @ Hello Kitty Ringo no Mori no Mystery *154th　2　Junko Wakatsuki @ Love GetCHU Miracle Seiyuu Hakusyo *154th　2　Kiyomi Itou @ Ghost Hunt *154th　2　The Owner of the inn @ Romeo x Juliet *154th　2　Ketty @ Kiba -KIBA- *154th　2　Machiko Fukaya @ Crayon Shinchan *154th　2　Mia @ Kiba -KIBA- *154th　2　Izumi Kimata @ Meitantei Conan *154th　2　Oosaki-sensei @ Strawberry Panic *154th　2　Ajisai-san @ Pururun! Shizuku-chan *154th　2　Shizue Hoshino @ Futari wa PreCure Splash Star *154th　2　Ryouko Kisaragi @ Youkai Ningen Bem *154th　2　Dieter's Mother @ Pumpkin Scissors *154th　2　Asami @ Doubutsu no Mori *175th　1　The Nurses of Sasanari general hospital @ Kaibutsu Oujo *175th　1　Gyaruppi @ Kerokerokeroppi Hasu no Ue Town Kikiippatsu! *175th　1　Kannnonn Kaguya @ Syuku! Happy Lucky Bikkuriman *175th　1　Sakie Amamoto @ NIGHT HEAD GENESIS *175th　1　Grace Wells @ Kaze no Syoujo Emily *175th　1　Bitei Seikei @ Syuku! Happy Lucky Bikkuriman *175th　1　Saki Tokitou @ BLACK BLOOD BROTHERS *175th　1　Takano Kyouhei's Mother @ Yamatonadeshiko Shichihenge *175th　1　Rancal's Mama @ Poka Poka Mori no Rascal *175th　1　Minami @ Master of Epic The Animation Age *175th　1　Elisabeth Maina Sulfur @ CLUSTER EDGE Secret Episode Group 2 *1st　627　Reinforce Zwei @ Mahou Syoujo Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS *2nd　616　Suiseiseki @ Rozen Maiden Ouverture *3rd　534　Shinku @ Rozen Maiden Ouverture *4th　502　Eruruu @ Utawarerumono *5th　496　Lushe Caro Ru @ Mahou Syoujo Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS *6th　437　Kanaria @ Rozen Maiden Ouverture *7th　429　Queen Henrietta @ Zero no Tsukaima *8th　407　Akiko Minase @ Kanon *9th　384　Ai Enma @ Jigoku Shoujo Futakomori *10th　334　Konomi Yuzuhara @ OVA ToHeart2 *11th　286　Nanako Kukroi @ Lucky Star *12th　256　Nori Sakurada @ Rozen Maiden Ouverture *13th　206　Anya @ Negima!? *14th　179　Otoha Sakurano @ Sky Girls *15th　176　Hikari Konohana @ Strawberry Panic *16th　167　Minori Chihara @ Lucky Star *17th　166　Esmerelda @ Saint October *18th　160　Liberus Lavinia @ Soukou no Strain *18th　160　Chachamaru Karakuri @ Negima!? *20th　145　Mont morency @ Zero no Tsukaima *21st　142　Yukari Takara @ Lucky Star *22nd　141　Sae Sakura @ sola *23rd　140　Shizuno Misaki @ ZEGAPAIN *24th　135　Ritsuko Kübel Kettenkrad @ Kujibiki Unbalance *25th　134　Mia Clementis @ Yoake Mae Yori Ruriiro na Crescent Love *25th　134　Hina Houjou @ Lovedol ~Lovely Idol~ *27th　132　Kinu Kanisawa @ Tsuyokiss CoolxSweet *28th　131　Makoto Konno @ Toki wo Kakeru Syoujo *29th　128　Ouka Nishizawa @ Keroro Gunsou *30th　120　Masane Amaha @ Witchblade *31st　109　Shimei Ryomou @ Ikkitousen ~Dragon Destiny~ *32nd　108　Tenko @ Kamisama Kazoku *33rd　104　Mikoto @ Utawarerumono *33th　104　Balsa @ Seirei no Moribito *35th　103　My Mailody(Maimero) @ Onegai My Melody Series *36th　102　Riko Fukamine @ Gift ~gift~ eternal rainbow *37th　93　Misao Krsakabe @ Lucky Star *38th　90　Haruka Suzumiya @ AyuMayu Theatre *39th　75　Kazuha Tooyama @ Meitantei Conan *40th　73　Sylpheed @ Zero no Tsukaima *41st　70　Rose Anderson(Rita Revant) @ SoltyRei *42nd　69　Miyaho Rokujou @ Kono Aozora ni Yakusoku wo ~Youkoso Tsugumi Ryou he~ *43rd　62　Makoto Ashirai @ Chocotto Sister *43th　62　Saya Otonashi @ BLOOD+ *45th　59　Tusukur @ Fushigi Boshi no Futago Hime Gyu! *46th　58　Hanaka Busujima @ Busourenkin *47th　56　Valkyrie @ UFO Princess valkyrie Toki to Ginga no Utage *48th　48　Lise Harriette Meyer @ RED GARDEN *49th　47　Laila @ Venus Versus Virus *50th　46　Krauetta Alto @ Mahou Syoujo Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS *51st　45　Kyon's little Sister's Friend(short bob) @ Melancholy of Suzumiya Haruhi *51nd　45　Nove @ Mahou Syoujo Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS *53rd　44　Kyon's little Sister's Friend(ponytail) @ Melancholy of Suzumiya Haruhi *54th　42　Eriko Odawara(Odaeri) @ Chocotto Sister *55th　41　Tatsuki Arisawa @ BLEACH *56th　39　Pink Waragetcha @ Master of Epic The Animation Age *57th　36　Noriko Nishizaki @ Tsuyokiss CoolxSweet *58th　34　Hoffman Mylene (009-1) @ 009-1 *58th　34　Ginko Echigoya @ Binbou Shimai Monogatari *58th　34　Marudashi (Maru) @ xxxHOLiC *61st　30　Omiyo (The ghost Girl) @ Keroro Gunsou *62nd　29　NARUTO @ Naruto *63rd　27　Nurikabe's Wife @ Gegege no Kitarou *64th　26　Alice Gehavich @ Bakugan -Battle Brawlers- *65th　24　Hibari Kochou @ Touka Gettan *65th　24　Touko Mukai @ Stratos Four Advance Kanketsu Hen *65th　24　Tamae Honami @ Chibi Maruko-chan *68th　23　Kaya (Midou Kaya) @ Touka Gettan *68th　23　Puria Richardson @ Gaiking LEGEND OF DAIKU-MARYU *70th　22　Maki Tao @ Gakuen Utopia Manabi Straight! *70th　22　Kozue @ Kyoushirou to Towa no Sora *70th　22　Asuna Shirakawa @ Touka Gettan *70th　22　Wanko Shiba @ Shiba Wanko no Wa no Kokoro *74th　20　Maria @ Witchblade *75th　19　Rio Meilong @ Super Robot Wars OG ~Divine Wars~ *75th　19　Saori Shirahama @ History's Strongest Disciple Ken'ichi *77th　18　Charlotte E Jäger @ Strike Witches *78th　17　Yuki @ Kaibutsu Oujo *78th　17　Shizune @ NARUTO -naruto- Series *78th　17　Mimiko Katsuragi @ BLACK BLOOD BROTHERS *81st　16　Hotaru Yasuhara @ iDOLM@STER XENOGLOSSIA *81st　16　Ayu @ Hayate the Combat Butler *83rd　15　Kahoru Osaragi @ Kashimashi ~Girl Meets Girl~ *84th　14　Kaela Jamil @ Wellber no Monogatari ~Sisters of Wellber~ *84th　14　The Girl in the XV capsule @ Mahou Syoujo Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS *84th　14　Chuukou Kyocho @ Ikkitousen ~Dragon Destiny~ *87th　13　Natsue Hoshino @ Kono Aozora ni Yakusoku wo ~Youkoso Tsugumi Ryou he~ *87th　13　Lilith @ Venus Versus Virus *87th　13　Chuu @ Master of Epic The Animation Age *87th　13　Shi-chan @ Animal Yokochou *87th　13　Lufa @ Shinkyok u Soukai Polyphonica *87th　13　Bako @ Onegai My Melody Series *93rd　12　Bunken Gakushin @ Ikkitousen ~Dragon Destiny~ *93rd　12　Miss Golden Week @ ONE PIECE *95th　11　The Women in the dining room of Messis @ Simoun *95th　11　Yukimura Sanada @ MUSASHI-GUN DOU- *95th　11　Karina @ To Terra... *95th　11　Mimiko-chan @ Renkin Sankyuu Magical? Poka~n *95th　11　Aihi @ Kekkaishi *95th　11　Togusa's Daughter @ Koukaku Kidoutai S.A.C. Solid State Society *101st　9　Midori @ .hack//Roots *101st　9　Arisa Yuzuki @ Darker than BLACK -Kuro no Keiyakusya- *101st　9　The Shopkeeper of Chikyuu Bouei Kichi @ Gintama *101st　9　Tweedledee @ K-G.2 Kiddy Grade2 Pilot Film *101st　9　Ichiko Honda @ Bokura no *106th　8　Rinrin Ryuusyou @ Jinzou Konchuu Kabuto Borg VxV *106th　8　Juliet Murray @ Kaze no Syoujo Emily *106th　8　Hanako @ Pocket Monster Diamond & Pearl *109th　7　Purie @ Fushigi Boshi no Futago Hime Gyu! *109th　7　Itou Hitomi @ Futari wa PreCure Splash Star *109th　7　Kaoru Waki (Benzaiten no Kaoru) @ Gintama *109th　7　Weinberg Sagiitta @ Sakura Taisen New York - NY *113rd　6　Aiko Wakitani @ UFO Princess valkyrie Toki to Ginga no Utage *113rd　6　Tanpopo-chan @ Soreike! Anpanman *113rd　6　Yuki-chan @ Shiba Wanko no Wa no Kokoro *113rd　6　Yumi Nakamura @ Love GetCHU Miracle Seiyuu Hakusyo *113rd　6　Patricia @ Onegai My Melody Series *113rd　6　Rieko @ Masuda Kousuke Gekijou Gag Manga Biyori The Second Series *119th　5　Lorentzia @ Chevalier *119th　5　Tenkou @ Shounen Onmyouji *119th　5　Kei Ubusuna @ Ghost Hunt *119th　5　Rumi Miyazawa @ Sumomomomomomo ~World's Strongest Bride~ *119th　5　Miko-tan @ Onegai My Melody Series *119th　5　Megumi Kouraku @ Dai Mahou Touge *125th　4　Baba @ Yoshimune *125th　4　Himeka Ootori @ Ryuusei no Rockman *125th　4　Syuurei @ Silk Road Shounen Yuuto *125th　4　Kaorin @ Atashinchi *125th　4　The female SP who is guarding Euphie @ Code Geass Lelouche of the Rebellion *130th　3　Sarma @ EL CAZADOR DE LA BRUJA *130th　3　Tame Ooya @ Nanami-chan *130th　3　Roki @ RGB Adventure *130th　3　Kawashima @ Atashinchi *130th　3　Ranka @ Master of Epic The Animation Age *130th　3　Bastet @ Sakura Taisen New York - NY *130th　3　Ougon no Ayakashi @ MUSASHI-GUN DOU- *130th　3　Hazuki Kushiro @ Bakukyuu HIT! Crash Bedaman *130th　3　Erii @ Tsubasa Chronicle Series *130th　3　The bully's little Sister @ Seirei no Moribito *130th　3　Tsuwabuki @ Gaiking LEGEND OF DAIKU-MARYU *130th　3　Sakura Shimano @ Shimashima Tora no Shimajirou *130th　3　Marguerite @ Le Miserables Shoujo Cosete *130th　3　The Woman in the bento-ya @ Skullman *130th　3　Becky @ RGB Adventure *130th　3　Youko @ Crayon Shinchan *130th　3　The Classmate in glasses who wrote formulae on the blackboard @ Fushigi Boshi no Futago Hime Gyu! *130th　3　Koyuki-chan @ Pururun! Shizuku-chan *130th　3　Yui Onizuka @ Skullman *130th　3　The old Woman in the gambling house @ Seirei no Moribito *130th　3　Tamago-chan @ Oden-kun *130th　3　Ida @ Victorian Romance Emma The Second Act *130th　3　Flat C @ MAR-Marheaven- *130th　3　Mika Morio @ NANA *130th　3　Sophia Belin @ Sousei no Aquarion ~Uragiri no Tsubasa~ *130th　3　Nesty @ UFO Princess valkyrie Toki to Ginga no Utage *130th　3　Megumi Yagi @ Kakutou Bishin Wulong REBIRTH *130th　3　The Teacher of 〕health and physical education @ Kyou no Go no Ni *130th　3　Mayuko @ Darker than BLACK -Kuro no Keiyakusya- *130th　3　Yggdrasill @ Digimon Savers *130th　3　Abare-chan @ Dr.SLUMP Dr.Mashirito Abare-chan *161st　2　Gorbo @ Le Miserables Shoujo Cosete *161st　2　Mariko Natsuki @ Witchblade *161st　2　Barbalone @ Brave Story *161st　2　Aisa @ ONE PIECE *161st　2　Cronkite Isabelle @ Juusou Kikou Dancouga Nova *161st　2　Yekaterina @ Chevalier *161st　2　Morrie (Eva Way) @ Oban Star-Racers *161st　2　Montine @ Hello Kitty Ringo no Mori no Mystery *161st　2　Tsunami @ NARUTO *161st　2　Hime @ Kekkaishi *161st　2　Panna @ Nepos Napos *161st　2　The high school Girl @ xxxHOLiC *161st　2　Micheal @ Lupin III Seven Days Rhapsody *161st　2　Rie Kakinoki @ Kemonozume *161st　2　Sally @ Doubutsu no Mori *161st　2　Wladimir @ Juusou Kikou Dancouga Nova *161st　2　Mami Kuriyama @ Jigoku Shoujo Futakomori *161st　2　Banie @ Dr. Leonard to Kirin Mura no Nakama-tachi *161st　2　La Parisienne un foulard une queue de cheval @ Le Miserables Shoujo Cosete *161st　2　Saori @ Onegai My Melody Series *181st　1　Rei Masudo @ Meitantei Conan *181st　1　Touko Tsukishiro @ Tsuyokiss CoolxSweet *181st　1　Aoi @ ICE *181st　1　Cory Reyseed @ Ginga Tetsudou Monogatari ~Towa he no Bunkiten~ *185th　0　Suzy @ Fightension Depart Group 3 *1位　627票　Maria @ Hayate the Combat Butler *2位　458票　Suzu @ Nagasarete Airantou *3位　399票　Fuyou Kaede @ SHUFFLE! MEMORIES *4位　382票　Ayane @ Nagasarete Airantou *5位　367票　Kagurazaka Asuna @ Negima!? *6位　323票　Primula(Rimu) @ SHUFFLE! MEMORIES *7位　307票　Ichijou Karen @ School Rumble Second Term *8位　305票　Ishizuki Mana @ sola *9位　288票　Kobayakawa Yutaka @ Lucky Star *10位　226票　Rimone @ Simoun *11位　221票　Nakjima Sanae @ Sumomomomomomo ~World's Strongest Bride~ *12位　206票　Hiiragi Anri @ Happiness! *13位　186票　Nekane Springfield @ Negima!? *14位　171票　Ichihara Yuuko @ xxxHOLiC *15位　160票　Chikage @ Nagasarete Airantou *16位　158票　Kusakabe Yuuki @ OVA ToHeart2 *17位　146票　Hara Masako @ Ghost Hunt *18位　144票　Kuromi(Kurumi Nui) @ Onegai My Melody Series *19位　126票　Akimoto Komachi(Cure Mint) @ Yes! PreCure5 *20位　122票　Amamiya Sayuri @ Tokimeki Memorial Only Love *21位　115票　Sakuragi Kaori @ Strawberry Panic *22位　110票　Mao @ Shining Tears x Wind *23位　93票　Nono @ Top wo Nerae2! *24位　83票　Ibis Douglas @ Super Robot Wars OG ~Divine Wars~ *24位　83票　Septieme Rodelia @ Pumpkin Scissors *26位　82票　Fuurinji Miu @ History's Strongest Disciple Ken'ichi *27位　80票　Ryuubi Gentoku @ Ikkitousen ~Dragon Destiny~ *28位　79票　Hydra @ UFO Princess valkyrie Toki to Ginga no Utage *29位　78票　Keimie @ Renkin Sankyuu Magical? Poka~n *30位　76票　Hermione @ Romeo x Juliet *31位　73票　Amano Utsumi(Ucchii) @ Kishin Taisen Gigantic Formula *32位　70票　Sara Gallagher @ Mai-Otome Zwei *32位　70票　Yoshida Ayumi @ Meitantei Conan *34位　69票　Kousyuu Suiren(Ootsuki Miina) @ Getsumen to Heiki Miina *35位　67票　Kayanuma Kiko @ Darker than BLACK -Kuro no Keiyakusya- *36位　66票　Himiko @ Kyoushirou to Towa no Sora *36位　66票　Dorami @ Doraemon *38位　65票　Jesse Iges @ Soukou no Strain *39位　64票　Ano Maki(Maki) @ Bokura no *40位　62票　Chiba Nagisa @ Code Geass Lelouche of the Rebellion *40位　62票　Hrakawa Tamako(Oba-chan) @ Dennou Coil *42位　61票　Neko @ Keroro Gunsou *43位　55票　Anezaki Mamori @ Eyeshield 21 *44位　49票　Hinamori Momo @ BLEACH *45位　47票　Yoshimura Itsumi @ Mamoru-kun ni Megami no Syukufuku wo! *46位　46票　Matsumoto Rangiku @ BLEACH *47位　42票　Peorth @ Ah My Goddess Sorezore no Tsubasa *47位　42票　Anguras @ Simoun *49位　39票　The Girl who looks like Fujisaki Shiori @ Tokimeki Memorial Only Love *50位　38票　Chie @ Otogi Jushi Akazukin *51位　36票　Koizumi Risa @ Love Com *52位　33票　Batako-san @ Soreike! Anpanman *53位　32票　Sugawara Kimie @ Otome wa Boku ni Koishiteru *54位　31票　Jahana Mao @ BLOOD+ *55位　28票　Mina Kandaswamy@ Darker than BLACK -Kuro no Keiyakusya- *55位　28票　Natane @ Pocket Monster Diamond & Pearl *57位　27票　Komatsu Nana(Hachi) @ NANA *58位　26票　Sakurai Meiru @ Rockman Exe Beast+ *58位　26票　Akiyoshi Fuyumi(Hells Bunny) @ Muteki Kanban Musume *60位　25票　Hanano Ana @ Gintama *60位　25票　The blue woman @ Oh! Edo Rocket *60位　25票　Bouquet @ BLUE DRAGON *63位　23票　July @ Coyote Ragtime Show *63位　23票　Kiokawa Kyouko @ Gakuen Utopia Manabi Straight! *63位　23票　Shiori @ Nagasarete Airantou *63位　23票　The Girl who looks like Nijino Saki @ Tokimeki Memorial Only Love *63位　23票　Mahya Blythe @ Mai-Otome Zwei *68位　22票　Asakawa Sena @ Gift ~gift~ eternal rainbow *68位　22票　Ebizuka Shino @ _summer *70位　21票　The village Girl(looking like Rain) @ Fushigi Boshi no Futago Hime Gyu! *71位　20票　Yisa(Rin's Mother) @ Nagasarete Airantou *72位　19票　Misuzu @ Giniro no Olynssis *73位　18票　Seo Jang Geum @ Shoujo Changumu no Yume *73位　18票　Mihara Kozue @ School Rumble Second Term *75位　17票　Tanetane Princess @ Fushigi Boshi no Futago Hime Gyu! *75位　17票　Iris González @ EL CAZADOR DE LA BRUJA *75位　17票　Becky @ Soukou no Strain *78位　16票　Hild @ Ah My Goddess Sorezore no Tsubasa *78位　16票　Syasya @ Fushigi Boshi no Futago Hime Gyu! *78位　16票　The Kouhai who said "Give me your skirt" instead of the second button of Mutsuki @ Gakuen Utopia Manabi Straight! *78位　16票　Nobuto Sana @ Inocent Venus *82位　15票　Julia Silverstein @ BLOOD+ *82位　15票　The Girl in the XIV capsule @ Mahou Syoujo Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS *82位　15票　Otaka-san @ Yes! PreCure5 *85位　14票　Noyamano Shiraume(Ume) @ Air Gear *85位　14票　Igarashi Mint @ Nagasarete Airantou *87位　13票　Keen-sensei @ Demashita! Power Puff Girls Z *87位　13票　Diesse @ Coyote Ragtime Show *89位　12票　Kallen @ Shinkyoku Soukai Polyphonica *89位　12票　Iris @ Rockman Exe Beast+ *89位　12票　Kuina @ ONE PIECE *89位　12票　Houjou Tamae @ Higurashi no Naku Koro ni *89位　12票　Momozono Yukari @ Touka Gettan *89位　12票　Wato @ Black Jack 21 *95位　11票　Ange @ Koisuru Tenshi Angelique Series *95位　11票　Ando Kayo @ Futari wa PreCure Splash Star *97位　10票　Miyamae Takako @ Onegai My Melody Series *97位　10票　Ribon-chan @ Tottoko Hum Tarou Ha~i! *97位　10票　The pantyless Onee-san in avant-title @ Ryuusei no Rockman *97位　10票　Ebisugawa Shiori @ Ouran High School Host Club *97位　10票　Suzuki Sorewa @ iDOLM@STER XENOGLOSSIA *97位　10票　Lia de Beaumont @ Chevalier *103位　9票　Rita @ EL CAZADOR DE LA BRUJA *103位　9票　Sonoka @ Venus Versus Virus *103位　9票　Emeraude @ Tsubasa Chronicle Series *106位　8票　Mary @ RED GARDEN *106位　8票　Rosalia de Catargena @ Koisuru Tenshi Angelique Series *106位　8票　Nagisa Risako @ AIKa R-16：VIRGIN MISSION *106位　8票　Swena Dalton @ To Terra... *106位　8票　Otoha @ Sousei no Aquarion ~Uragiri no Tsubasa~ *111位　7票　Lilcarla Borgnine @ Super Robot Wars OG ~Divine Wars~ *111位　7票　Myu-tan @ Kirarin Revolution *111位　7票　The girl sitting by the window @ Anikuri15 First Season Namida no Mukou.. *111位　7票　The Actress who looked like Kycilia Zabi @ Gintama *111位　7票　Chibimaru-chan @ Tottoko Hum Tarou Ha~i! *111位　7票　Kouzuki Yuuko @ AyuMayu Theatre *117位　6票　Yun Hyo-Jin @ Super Robot Wars OG ~Divine Wars~ *117位　6票　Yoma who disguised Claymore @ CLAYMORE *117位　6票　Tachibana Mirei @ Stratos Four Advance Kanketsu Hen *117位　6票　Aimel @ Glass no Kantai *117位　6票　The Girl @ xxxHOLiC *117位　6票　Kinjou Kaori @ BLOOD+ *123位　5票　Oogi Shiho @ Binbou Shimai Monogatari *123位　5票　Anni @ Darker than BLACK -Kuro no Keiyakusya- *123位　5票　Serika @ iDOLM@STER XENOGLOSSIA *123位　5票　Riona @ Nodame Cantabile *123位　5票　Geppei @ Jinzou Konchuu Kabuto Borg VxV *123位　5票　The seven Children @ Miracle! Mimika *123位　5票　Suwa-hime @ Tsubasa Chronicle Series *123位　5票　Mizuho @ Kishin Houkou Demonbane *123位　5票　Katori Megumi @ Onegai My Melody Series *123位　5票　Nishida Kazumi @ Yomigaeru Sora -RESCUE WINGS- *123位　5票　Taniya @ Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters GX *123位　5票　The Correspondent @ Government Crime Investigation Agent Zaizen Jotaro *123位　5票　Kuroda-san @ Ghost Hunt *136位　4票　Min @ Deltra Quest *136位　4票　Frel @ Ginga Tetsudou Monogatari ~Towa he no Bunkiten~ *136位　4票　Hondou Eimi(Keel) @ Meitantei Conan *136位　4票　Kobako @ Bakumatsu Kikansetsu Irohanihoheto *136位　4票　Sasaki Kyouko @ Witchblade *136位　4票　Clementine @ Jinzou Konchuu Kabuto Borg VxV *136位　4票　Matsumoto(Migiko) @ Onegai My Melody Series *136位　4票　Keiko @ Ghost Hunt *144位　3票　Yamada Sanae @ Jinzou Konchuu Kabuto Borg VxV *144位　3票　Genzou Mama @ Oh! Edo Rocket *144位　3票　Big Mama @ Minami no Shima no Chiisana Hikouki Birdy *144位　3票　Shion @ Gaiking LEGEND OF DAIKU-MARYU *144位　3票　Ring Announcer @ Idaten Jump *144位　3票　Syurinpuu @ Syuku! Happy Lucky Bikkuriman *144位　3票　Moegi @ NARUTO *144位　3票　Takeuchi Fumika @ Bokura ga Ita *144位　3票　Ninai @ Tenpouibun Ayakashiayashi *144位　3票　Oribe Yukino @ Toukyo Majin Gakuen Kenpuuchou Tou *144位　3票　Kuroame-chan @ Pururun! Shizuku-chan *144位　3票　Belladonna @ Kiba -KIBA- *144位　3票　Asumi @ Gegege no Kitarou *157位　2票　Bordeaux @ .hack//Roots) *157位　2票　Morima @ Kiba -KIBA- *157位　2票　Bruna @ Deltra Quest *157位　2票　Ayano @ Kekkaishi *157位　2票　Chicken Lady @ The World of GOLDEN EGGS SEASON2 *157位　2票　Syouren @ Black Jack 21 *157位　2票　Francis @ Victorian Romance Emma The Second Act *157位　2票　Sasara Itsuki @ Kissdom -ENGAGE planet- *157位　2票　Nakajima Kane @ Jinzou Konchuu Kabuto Borg VxV *157位　2票　Carrie King @ Kaze no Syoujo Emily *157位　2票　Maria Voynich @ GR -GIANT ROBO- *168位　1票　Kaiyuu @ Silk Road Shounen Yuuto *168位　1票　The Woman holding the PC of the same type as Pink @ Master of Epic The Animation Age *168位　1票　The Woman in the restrant @ Skullman *168位　1票　Rose & Mary @ Usahana Yumemiru Ballerina *168位　1票　Ayano Minako @ Government Crime Investigation Agent Zaizen Jotaro *168位　1票　Swaan @ Shinseiki Duel Masters Flash *168位　1票　Hanashima Atora @ Kekkaishi *168位　1票　Funamoto Kaneyo @ Meitantei Conan *168位　1票　Daimon Eri @ Love GetCHU Miracle Seiyuu Hakusyo *168位　1票　The Goddess of fortune @ Brave Story *168位　1票　Célestine @ Le Miserables Shoujo Cosete *168位　1票　Meiyun @ Silk Road Shounen Yuuto *168位　1票　Otaka-san @ Kotenkotenko *168位　1票　Sharon @ Kissdom -ENGAGE planet- *168位　1票　Tomiko's Mother @ Ghost Hunt *168位　1票　Ohaguro Bettari @ Gegege no Kitarou *184位　0票　Jessica @ The World of GOLDEN EGGS SEASON *184位　0票　Minori @ Amazing Nuts! Group 4 *1位　683票　Hiiragi Tsukasa@Lucky Star) *2位　634票　Yagami Hayate@Mahou Syoujo Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS) *3位　512票　Minase Nayuki@Kanon) *4位　476票　Signum@Mahou Syoujo Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS) *5位　467票　Kurata Sayuri@Kanon) *6位　445票　Morimiya Aono@sola) *7位　443票　Aika S. Granzchesta@ARIA The NATURAL) *8位　436票　Sawatari Makoto@Kanon) *9位　354票　Maki@Seto no Hanayome) *9位　354票　Amamiya Manami(Manabi)@Gakuen Utopia Manabi Straight!) *11位　317票　Odori Momoha(Momo)@Gakuen Utopia Manabi Straight!) *12位　303票　Athena Glory@ARIA The NATURAL) *13位　188票　Tooyama Kayo@Hitohira) *14位　174票　Nahashi Lucia@Venus Versus Virus) *15位　163票　Aiko@Renkin Sankyuu Magical? Poka~n) *16位　150票　Akashi Yuuna@Negima!?) *17位　145票　Petit Charat(Puchiko)@Winter Garden) *18位　142票　Wreathlit Noel@Yoake Mae Yori Ruriiro na Crescent Love) *19位　133票　Sakura@Tsubasa Chronicle Series) *20位　120票　Oono Kanako@Genshiken) *21位　108票　Kagura Marie@Tona Gura!) *22位　105票　Narutaki Fumika@Negima!?) *23位　103票　Sasamori Karin@OVA ToHeart2) *24位　102票　Dorothy@MAR-Marheaven-) *24位　102票　Yurippe@FNS Chikyuu Tokusoutai Dybastar) *26位　99票　Miura Azusa@iDOLM@STER XENOGLOSSIA) *27位　93票　Minamoto Shizuka@Doraemon) *28位　90票　Suzukaze Sayo(Trude/Sylphiene)@Otogi Jushi Akazukin) *29位　84票　Claire Forrest@RED GARDEN) *30位　83票　Furano@Inukami!) *31位　80票　Shimura Tae@Gintama) *32位　77票　Sherry@Wellber no Monogatari ~Sisters of Wellber~) *32位　77票　Anegasaki Tae@School Rumble Second Term) *34位　74票　Chacha Zero@Negima!?) *35位　69票　Rita Sior@Wellber no Monogatari ~Sisters of Wellber~) *36位　68票　Fujimura Shizu@Kono Aozora ni Yakusoku wo ~Youkoso Tsugumi Ryou he~) *37位　57票　Kaku Bunnwa@Ikkitousen ~Dragon Destiny~) *37位　57票　The Girl who cosplayed Asahina Mikuru@Lucky Star) *37位　57票　Yamura Futaba@Bokura no) *40位　53票　Igusa@Inukami!) *41位　52票　Iwakura Sasami@Sasami Mahou Shoujo Club Season 2) *42位　51票　Chouhi Ekitoku@Ikkitousen ~Dragon Destiny~) *43位　50票　Fukazawa Yuki@Over Drive) *43位　50票　Fujimiya Chisa@Gift ~gift~ eternal rainbow) *45位　48票　Lal'C Melk Mark@Top wo Nerae2!) *46位　42票　Uzuki Alice@Sumomomomomomo ~World's Strongest Bride~) *46位　42票　Harada Rika@Honey and Clover II) *48位　41票　Houmei@Shining Tears x Wind) *48位　41票　Vyura@Simoun) *50位　39票　Silvia De Alisia@Sousei no Aquarion ~Uragiri no Tsubasa~) *51位　35票　Tamano Mayu@AyuMayu Theatre) *52位　34票　Bin-chan(Binbougami)@Ojarumaru) *53位　33票　Ichihara Momoko@Love GetCHU Miracle Seiyuu Hakusyo) *54位　32票　ゼクティ・ツヴァイ＠シャイニング・ティアーズ×ウィンド(Xecty Zwei@Shining Tears x Wind) *55位　31票　芙蓉紅葉＠SHUFFLE！ MEMORIES(Fuyou Momiji@SHUFFLE! MEMORIES) *56位　30票　倉賀野百華＠桜蘭高校ホスト部(Kurakano Momoka@Ouran High School Host Club) *57位　26票　デネヴ＠CLAYMORE(Deneve@CLAYMORE) *57位　26票　高峰司＠砂沙美☆魔法少女クラブ シーズン2(Takamine Tsukasa@Sasami Mahou Shoujo Club Season 2) *57位　26票　ハヴォック＠Darker than BLACK -黒の契約者-(Havoc@Darker than BLACK -Kuro no Keiyakusya-) *60位　25票　真海エリ＠AIKa R-16：VIRGIN MISSION(Shinkai Eri@AIKa R-16：VIRGIN MISSION) *60位　25票　葦原かんな（カンナ）＠電脳コイル(Ihara Kanna@Dennou Coil) *62位　24票　間宮リナ＠ひぐらしのなく頃に(Mamiya Rina@Higurashi no Naku Koro ni) *63位　23票　エーリ女王＠スクールランブル 二学期(Queen Eeri@School Rumble Second Term) *63位　23票　ユーリカ＠桃華月憚(Eureka@Touka Gettan) *65位　22票　ルルゥ＠BLOOD+(Lulu@BLOOD+) *66位　21票　城戸円＠スクールランブル 二学期(Kido Madoka@School Rumble Second Term) *66位　21票　小森久美子＠神様家族(Komori Kumiko@Kamisama Kazoku) *68位　20票　蘇峰玲奈＠ウィッチブレイド(Sohou Reina@Witchblade) *69位　18票　小林恵＠N・H・Kにようこそ！(Kobayashi Megumi@NHK ni Youkoso!) *69位　18票　藤原章子＠少年陰陽師(Fujiwarano Syouko@Shounen Onmyouji) *71位　17票　リリ＠おとぎ銃士 赤ずきん(Riri@Otogi Jushi Akazukin) *71位　17票　VIIIのカプセルの中の女の子＠魔法少女リリカルなのはStrikerS(Th e Girl in the VIII capsule@Mahou Syoujo Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS) *71位　17票　ミラノ＝エントラシア＠MURDER PRINCESS(Mirano Entolasia@MURDER PRINCESS) *71位　17票　三雲音々＠Venus Versus Virus(Mikumo Nene@Venus Versus Virus) *75位　15票　ラヴ江＠増田こうすけ劇場 ギャグマンガ日和 第2弾(Love-e@Masuda Kousuke Gekijou Gag Manga Biyori The Second Series) *75位　15票　野口笑子＠ちびまる子ちゃん(Noguchi Emiko@Chibi Maruko-chan) *75位　15票　御厨ラン＠ストラトス・フォー アドヴァンス 完結編(Mikuriya Ran@Stratos Four Advance Kanketsu Hen) *78位　14票　ジューン＠コヨーテ ラグタイムショー(June@Coyote Ragtime Show) *78位　14票　小野寺翼＠ラブゲッCHU ミラクル声優白書(Onodera Tsubasa@Love GetCHU Miracle Seiyuu Hakusyo) *78位　14票　碧乃玲＠REIDEEN(Aono Rei@REIDEEN) *78位　14票　大塚真由＠Darker than BLACK -黒の契約者-(Ootsuka Mayu@Darker than BLACK -Kuro no Keiyakusya-) *82位　13票　神代神名＠機神大戦 ギガンティック・フォーミュラ(Kamishiro Kana@Kishin Taisen Gigantic Formula) *82位　13票　リリーナ・ノルシュタイン＠デジモンセイバーズ(Relena Norstein@Digimon Savers) *84位　12票　ぼんげぼんげ（キャサリン）＠ネギま！？(Bongebonge(Catherin)@N egima!?) *84位　12票　スワン＠ふしぎ星の☆ふたご姫Gyu！(Swan@Fushigi Boshi no Futago Hime Gyu!) *86位　11票　スネ夫のママ＠ドラえもん(Suneo's Mama@Doraemon) *86位　11票　西田奈津美＠ときめきメモリアル Only Love(Nishida Natsumi@Tokimeki Memorial Only Love) *86位　11票　さくらすみれ（おかあさん）＠ちびまる子ちゃん(Sakura Sumire(Okaa-san)@Chibi Maruko-chan) *86位　11票　カトリーヌ前川＠アニマル横町(Catherine@Animal Yokochou) *90位　10票　かおり＠ながされて藍蘭島(Kaori@Nagasarete Airantou) *91位　9票　柊海＠つよきす Cool×Sweet(Hiiragi Umi@Tsuyokiss CoolxSweet) *91位　9票　食堂のおばさん（妹）＠らき☆すた(The Woman in the dining room(The little Sister)@Lucky Star) *91位　9票　ローナ・ファウナ＠ザ・サード 〜蒼い瞳の少女(Rona Fauna@The Third ~Aoi Hitomi no Shoujo~) *91位　9票　豊川狐＠天保異聞 妖奇士(Toyokawagitsune@Tenpouibun Ayakashiayashi) *91位　9票　フィラ・マリーク＠ザ・サード 〜蒼い瞳の少女(Fila Marik@The Third ~Aoi Hitomi no Shoujo~) *91位　9票　阿音＠銀魂(Ane@Gintama) *91位　9票　ナスターシャ（ナターリア）＠エル・カザド(Nastassja(Natalia) @EL CAZADOR DE LA BRUJA) *91位　9票　シャンイン（グラス・ハート）＠エンジェル・ハート(Shan-In(Glass Heart)@Angel Heart) *91位　9票　花屋のおばさん＠電脳コイル(The Woman of the flower shop@Dennou Coil) *100位　8票　ラブ＠オシャレ魔女 ラブandベリー／しあわせのまほう(Love@Oshare Majo Love and Berry/Shiawase no Mahou) *100位　8票　潘玉玲＠蒼天の拳(Pān Yù-Líng@Souten no Ken) *100位　8票　エミリア＠ロミオ×ジュリエット(Emilia@Romeo x Juliet) *100位　8票　磯貝由香＠あさっての方向。(Isogai Yuka@Asatte no Houkou) *100位　8票　ソフトボール部員（先輩）＠がくえんゆーとぴあ まなびストレート！(The Member of softball(Senpai)@Gakuen Utopia Manabi Straight!) *100位　8票　ハンナ＠シムーン(Hanna@Simoun) *106位　7票　小泉麻衣＠金色のコルダ 〜primo passo〜(Koizumi Mai@Kin'iro no Corda ~primo passo~) *106位　7票　メイド＠xxxHOLiC(The Maid@xxxHOLiC) *106位　7票　チビ姫＠吉宗(Chibi-hime@Yoshimune) *106位　7票　阿波唯＠妖逆門(Anami Yui@Bakegyamon) *106位　7票　みどりはらみみりん＠しましまとらのしまじろう(Midorihara Mimirin@Shimashima Tora no Shimajirou) *106位　7票　碓井幸＠おねがいマイメロディ シリーズ(Usui Sachi@Onegai My Melody Series) *112位　6票　レイニー（しずくちゃんの母）＠ぷるるんっ！しずくちゃん(Rainy(Shizu ku-chan's Mother)@Pururun! Shizuku-chan) *112位　6票　チムニー＠ONE PIECE(Chimney@ONE PIECE) *112位　6票　魎皇鬼＠砂沙美☆魔法少女クラブ シーズン2(Ryououki@Sasami Mahou Shoujo Club Season 2) *112位　6票　メイ＠ピンキーストリート(Mei@Pinky Street) *112位　6票　鈴木茜＠ちょこッとSister(Suzuki Akane@Chocotto Sister) *112位　6票　きぬよ＠どうぶつの森(Kinuyo@Doubutsu no Mori) *112位　6票　カコの姉＠ぼくらの(Kako's big Sister@Bokura no) *112位　6票　ナジ＠NIGHT HEAD GENESIS(Naji@NIGHT HEAD GENESIS) *120位　5票　やきそば屋の前で桃香の隣に居る黒髪ロングヘアーの女生徒＠桃華月憚(The female Student with black long hair being next to Touka in front of a fried noodle shop@Touka Gettan) *120位　5票　ワンミ＠おねがいマイメロディ シリーズ(Wanmi@Onegai My Melody Series) *120位　5票　マリア・アルカード＠東京魔人學園剣風帖 龍龍（トウ）(Maria Alucard@Toukyo Majin Gakuen Kenpuuchou Tou) *120位　5票　春子＠人造昆虫カブトボーグ VxV(Haruko@Jinzou Konchuu Kabuto Borg VxV) *120位　5票　ミカ＠バーテンダー(Mika@Bartender) *120位　5票　抽選会場にいた女子＠おおきく振りかぶって(The Girl being in the hall for the pairing for the tournament@Ookiku Furikabutte) *120位　5票　北石照代＠忍たま乱太郎(Kitaishi Teruyo@Nintama Rantarou) *120位　5票　妃魅禍＠鋼鉄神ジーグ(Himika@Koutetsu JEEG) *128位　4票　櫛村塗絵＠xxxHOLiC(Kushimura Nurie@xxxHOLiC) *128位　4票　宙美春＠ストラトス・フォー アドヴァンス 完結編(Oozora Miharu@Stratos Four Advance Kanketsu Hen) *128位　4票　ローラ・マレー＠風の少女エミリー(Laula Murrey@Kaze no Syoujo Emily) *128位　4票　琴波＠幕末機関説 いろはにほへと(Kotoha@Bakumatsu Kikansetsu Irohanihoheto) *128位　4票　鈴木こずえ＠人造昆虫カブトボーグ VxV(Suzuki Kozue@Jinzou Konchuu Kabuto Borg VxV) *128位　4票　ブリジット・アンバー＠夜明け前より瑠璃色な Crescent Love(Bridget Amber@Yoake Mae Yori Ruriiro na Crescent Love) *128位　4票　パフィ・エンジェル＠ディノブレイカー(Puffy Angel@Dinobreaker) *128位　4票　ばあさん警官＠人造昆虫カブトボーグ VxV(The old Policewoman@Jinzou Konchuu Kabuto Borg VxV) *128位　4票　大瀬優子＠円盤皇女ワるきゅーレ 時と夢と銀河の宴(Oose Yuuko@UFO Princess valkyrie Toki to Ginga no Utage) *128位　4票　コキンちゃん＠それいけ！アンパンマン いのちの星のドーリィ／コキンちゃんとあおいなみだ(Kokin-chan@Soreike! Anpanman Inochi no Hoshi Doly/Kokin-chan to Aoi Namida) *128位　4票　曹春揚（ツァオ・チュンヤン）＠格闘美神 武龍 REBIRTH(Cao Chun Yan@Kakutou Bishin Wulong REBIRTH) *128位　4票　家庭科部部長＠がくえんゆーとぴあ まなびストレート！(The Leader of the house economics club@Gakuen Utopia Manabi Straight!) *128位　4票　ゼフィロス・フェニックス＠爆丸 -バトルブローラーズ-(Zephyros Phoenix@Bakugan -Battle Brawlers-) *128位　4票　海坊主の妻＠ラブ★コン(Umibouzu's Wife@Love Com) *128位　4票　マキ＠星空キセキ(Maki@Hoshizora Kiseki) *128位　4票　ツララさん＠ぷるるんっ！しずくちゃん(Tsurara-san@Pururun! Shizuku-chan) *128位　4票　テナー＠ゲド戦記(Tenar@Gedo Senki) *128位　4票　マリカ＠銀色のオリンシス(Marika@Giniro no Olynssis) *128位　4票　クリスティ・アウレリアス＠機神大戦 ギガンティック・フォーミュラ(Christy Aurelian@Kishin Taisen Gigantic Formula) *128位　4票　ママ＠Hello Kitty りんごの森のミステリー(Mama@Hello Kitty Ringo no Mori no Mystery) *148位　3票　賭場にいた女＠精霊の守り人(The Woman in the gambling house@Seirei no Moribito) *148位　3票　アキエ＠サルゲッチュ 〜オンエアー〜 2nd(Akie@Saru Getchu ~On Air~ 2nd) *148位　3票　マリー（パリの公園にいた幼女）＠レ・ミゼラブル 少女コゼット(Marie(The little Girl in the park of Paris)@Le Miserables Shoujo Cosete) *148位　3票　彩花＠xxxHOLiC(Ayaka@xxxHOLiC) *148位　3票　織部雛乃＠東京魔人學園剣風帖 龍龍（トウ）(Oribe Hinano@Toukyo Majin Gakuen Kenpuuchou Tou) *148位　3票　山田あゆみの母＠ハチミツとクローバーII(Yamada Ayumi's Mother@Honey and Clover II) *148位　3票　聖ちゃん＠ああっ女神さまっ それぞれの翼(Hijiri-chan@Ah My Goddess Sorezore no Tsubasa) *148位　3票　メドロック＠奏光のストレイン(Medlock@Soukou no Strain) *156位　2票　シャーン＠デルトラクエスト(Sharn@Deltra Quest) *156位　2票　メアリー＝シャロット＠シュヴァリエ(Mary Shalott@Chevalier) *156位　2票　片岡れんげ＠名探偵コナン(Kataoka Renge@Meitantei Conan) *156位　2票　アニー＠南の島の小さな飛行機バーディー(Annie@Minami no Shima no Chiisana Hikouki Birdy) *156位　2票　りつ（りんの祖母）＠ながされて藍蘭島(Ritsu(Rin's Grandmother)@Nagasarete Airantou) *156位　2票　メアリ＠英國戀物語エマ 第二幕(Mary@Victorian Romance Emma The Second Act) *156位　2票　ミコトの妹＠Over Drive(Mikoto's little Sister@Over Drive) *156位　2票　小倉朔子＠名探偵コナン(Ogura Sakuko@Meitantei Conan) *156位　2票　キャンティ＠名探偵コナン(Canty@Meitantei Conan) *156位　2票　ヨウコ＠ポケットモンスター ダイヤモンド & パール(Youko@Pocket Monster Diamond & Pearl) *156位　2票　ちえみ＠無敵看板娘(Chiemi@Muteki Kanban Musume) *156位　2票　ジーン・ザビエル＠機動戦士ガンダム MS IGLOO 黙示録0079(Jean Xavier@Kidou Senshi Gundam MS IGLOO Mokushiroku 0079) *156位　2票　アスタ＠.hack//Roots(Asuta@.hack//Roots) *169位　1票　アイリーン・ケント（ケント夫人）＠風の少女エミリー(Aileen Kent(Mrs. Kent)@Kaze no Syoujo Emily) *169位　1票　プッチ＠ネポス・ナポス(Pucchi@Nepos Napos) *169位　1票　チョパ森＠ONE PIECE(Chopa Mori@ONE PIECE) *169位　1票　Daniel's Girlfriend＠The World of GOLDEN EGGS SEASON2(Daniel`s Girlfriend@The World of GOLDEN EGGS SEASON2) *169位　1票　吉見葉月＠ゴーストハント(Yoshimi Hazuki@Ghost Hunt) *169位　1票　マギー・ヒラオカ＠MOONLIGHT MILE(Maggy Hiraoka@MOONLIGHT MILE) *169位　1票　サツキ＠ICE(Satsuki@ICE) *169位　1票　M＠CATBLUE：DYNAMITE(M@CATBLUE：DYNAMITE) *169位　1票　サッちゃん＠鬼公子炎魔(Sa-cchan@Kikoushi Enma) *169位　1票　芦川アヤ＠ブレイブ・ストーリー(Ashikawa Aya@Brave Story) *169位　1票　紅子＠Amazing Nuts！(Beniko@Amazing Nuts!) *169位　1票　龍宮女天＠祝！（ハピ☆ラキ）ビックリマン(Ryuuguu Tennyo@Syuku! Happy Lucky Bikkuriman) *169位　1票　ラセーヌ＠ヤマトナデシコ七変化(Laseine@Yamatonadeshiko Shichihenge) *169位　1票　柳夏江＠太陽の黙示録(Ryuu Natsue@Taiyou no Mokushiroku) *169位　1票　エンジュの妹＠マージナルプリンス 〜月桂樹の王子達〜(Enju's little Sister@Marginal Prince ~Gekkeiju no Oujitachi~) *169位　1票　小林澄子＠名探偵コナン(Kobayashi Sumiko@Meitantei Conan) *185位　0票　軽部ロミ＠名探偵コナン(Karube Romi@Meitantei Conan) Group 5 *1位　633票　瀬戸燦＠瀬戸の花嫁(Seto San@Seto no Hanayome) *2位　504票　源千華留＠ストロベリー・パニック(Minamoto Chikaru@Strawberry Panic) *3位　495票　シエスタ＠ゼロの使い魔(Siesta@Zero no Tsukaima) *4位　488票　厳島貴子＠乙女はお姉さまに恋してる(Itsukushima Takako@Otome wa Boku ni Koishiteru) *5位　454票　園崎詩音＠ひぐらしのなく頃に(Sonozaki Shion@Higurashi no Naku Koro ni) *6位　447票　沢近愛理＠スクールランブル 二学期(Sawachika Eri@School Rumble Second Term) *7位　440票　柏葉巴＠ローゼンメイデン オーベルテューレ(Kashiwaba Tomoe@Rozen Maiden Ouverture) *8位　387票　南都夜々＠ストロベリー・パニック(Nanto Yaya@Strawberry Panic) *9位　358票　晃・E・フェラーリ＠ARIA The NATURAL(Akira E. Ferrari@ARIA The NATURAL) *10位　284票　水瀬伊織＠アイドルマスター XENOGLOSSIA(Minase Iori@iDOLM@STER XENOGLOSSIA) *11位　253票　永澄の母＠瀬戸の花嫁(Nagasumi's Mother@Seto no Hanayome) *12位　237票　ネリネ（リン）＠SHUFFLE！ MEMORIES(Nerine(Rin)@SHUFFLE! MEMORIES) *13位　226票　二条乃梨子＠マリア様がみてる OVA(Nijou Noriko@Maria-sama ga Miteru OVA) *14位　175票　田中ぷにえ＠大魔法峠(Tanaka Punie@Dai Mahou Touge) *15位　168票　上岡由佳里＠乙女はお姉さまに恋してる(Kamioka Yukari@Otome wa Boku ni Koishiteru) *16位　166票　高峰小雪＠はぴねす！(Takamine Koyuki@Happiness!) *17位　160票　神無月めぐみ＠無敵看板娘(Kannazuki Megumi@Muteki Kanban Musume) *18位　151票　せんだん＠いぬかみっ！(Sendan@Inukami!) *19位　140票　川壁桃花＠桃華月憚(Kawakabe Momoka@Touka Gettan) *20位　139票　朝倉和美＠ネギま！？(Asakura Kazumi@Negima!?) *20位　139票　荻上千佳＠げんしけん(Ogiue Chika@Genshiken) *22位　133票　エイプリル＠コヨーテ ラグタイムショー(April@Coyote Ragtime Show) *22位　133票　呉羽冬華＠シャイニング・ティアーズ×ウィンド(Kureha Touka@Shining Tears x Wind) *24位　129票　リオーネ＠ふしぎ星の☆ふたご姫Gyu！(Lione@Fushigi Boshi no Futago Hime Gyu!) *25位　128票　榊瑞樹＠らぶドル 〜Lovely Idol〜(Sakaki Mizuki@Lovedol ~Lovely Idol~) *25位　128票　花園花鈴＠かみちゃまかりん(Hanazono Karin@Kamichama Karin) *27位　121票　秋山時乃＠くじびきアンバランス(Akiyama Tokino@Kujibiki Unbalance) *28位　118票　スクルド＠ああっ女神さまっ それぞれの翼(Skuld@Ah My Goddess Sorezore no Tsubasa) *29位　117票　キノ＠キノの旅 -the Beautiful World- 病気の国 -For You-(Kino@Kino no Tabi -the Beautiful World- Byouki no Kuni -For You-) *30位　110票　ワラゲブラック＠Master of Epic The Animation Age(Waragetcha Black@Master of Epic The Animation Age) *31位　109票　かがみ＠ながされて藍蘭島(Kagami@Nagasarete Airantou) *32位　108票　カーシャ・マーベリック＠SoltyRei(Kasia Marvelick@SoltyRei) *33位　102票　ニコ・ロビン（ミス・オールサンデー）＠ONE PIECE(Nico Robin(Miss Allsunday)@ONE PIECE) *34位　100票　小泉チカ＠今日の5の2(Koizumi Chika@Kyou no Go no Ni) *35位　91票　ミリア＠CLAYMORE(Miria@CLAYMORE) *36位　89票　冬海笙子＠金色のコルダ 〜primo passo〜(Fuyuumi Syouko@Kin'iro no Corda ~primo passo~) *37位　80票　ライネ＠円盤皇女ワるきゅーレ 時と夢と銀河の宴(Raine@UFO Princess valkyrie Toki to Ginga no Utage) *38位　74票　ナミ＠ONE PIECE(Nami@ONE PIECE) *38位　74票　増子美香＠Yes！プリキュア5(Masuko Mika@Yes! PreCure5) *40位　73票　リューネ・ゾルダーク＠スーパーロボット大戦OG 〜ディバイン・ウォーズ〜(Ryune@Super Robot Wars OG ~Divine Wars~) *41位　72票　マツリ＠ロケットガール(Matsuri@Rocket Girl) *42位　69票　カレン・クラヴィウス＠夜明け前より瑠璃色な Crescent Love(Karen Clavius@Yoake Mae Yori Ruriiro na Crescent Love) *42位　69票　芹川千歳＠ちょこッとSister(Serikawa Chitose@Chocotto Sister) *44位　65票　春野サクラ＠NARUTO -ナルト- シリーズ(Haruno Sakura@NARUTO -naruto- Series) *45位　64票　石蕗亜由美＠風の聖痕(Tsuwabuki Ayumi@Kaze no Stigma) *45位　64票　生徒会長＠ひとひら(Seitokai Chou (Student Council President)@Hitohira) *47位　63票　近衛ほのか＠つよきす Cool×Sweet(Konoe Honoka@Tsuyokiss CoolxSweet) *48位　61票　ティナ・ローター＠ウエルベールの物語 〜Sisters of Wellber〜(Tina Lawter@Wellber no Monogatari ~Sisters of Wellber~) *49位　59票　周藤汐音＠護くんに女神の祝福を！(Sudou Shione@Mamoru-kun ni Megami no Syukufuku wo!) *49位　59票　ソーヤー＠BLACK LAGOON The Second Barrage(Sawyer@BLACK LAGOON The Second Barrage) *51位　57票　ヴィクトリア・パワード＠武装錬金(Victoria Powered@Busourenkin) *52位　54票　エルザ＠ふしぎ星の☆ふたご姫Gyu！(Elsa@Fushigi Boshi no Futago Hime Gyu!) *53位　50票　メガばあ＠電脳コイル(Mega-baa@Dennou Coil) *54位　48票　汐崎琴美＠あさっての方向。(Shiozaki Kotomi@Asatte no Houkou) *55位　45票　タンバ・リン＠ふしぎ星の☆ふたご姫Gyu！(Tanba Rin@Fushigi Boshi no Futago Hime Gyu!) *55位　45票　ドキンちゃん＠それいけ！アンパンマン(Dokin-chan@Soreike! Anpanman) *57位　42票　本庄美風＠ストラトス・フォー アドヴァンス 完結編(Honjou Mikaze@Stratos Four Advance Kanketsu Hen) *58位　40票　ロイア＠牙 -KIBA-(Roya@Kiba -KIBA-) *59位　39票　サヤ＠精霊の守り人(Saya@Seirei no Moribito) *60位　38票　ラビー＠ケロロ軍曹(Lavie@Keroro Gunsou) *60位　38票　秋元まどか＠Yes！プリキュア5(Akimoto Madoka@Yes! PreCure5) *62位　36票　フーケ＠ゼロの使い魔(Fouquet@Zero no Tsukaima) *62位　36票　エミリィ（人形）＠奏光のストレイン(Emily(The Doll)@Soukou no Strain) *62位　36票　ディーヴァ＠BLOOD+(Diva@BLOOD+) *65位　35票　アイラ＠シムーン(Aira@Simoun) *66位　31票　リサ・ハンビー＠くじびきアンバランス(Lisa Humvee@Kujibiki Unbalance) *66位　31票　マチヤ・マティア＠神曲奏界ポリフォニカ(Machiya Matia@Shinkyoku Soukai Polyphonica) *68位　29票　夢原恵美＠Yes！プリキュア5(Yumehara Megumi@Yes! PreCure5) *69位　26票　浅見ひびき＠らぶドル 〜Lovely Idol〜(Asami Hibiki@Lovedol ~Lovely Idol~) *70位　21票　ミゼット・クローベル＠魔法少女リリカルなのはStrikerS(Misette Claubell@Mahou Syoujo Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS) *70位　21票　ユカリコ・シュタインベルグ＠舞−乙HiME Zwei(Yukariko Steinberg@Mai-Otome Zwei) *70位　21票　玲＠キスダム -ENGAGE planet-(Rei@Kissdom -ENGAGE planet-) *73位　20票　篠宮由香里＠風の聖痕(Shinomiya Yukari@Kaze no Stigma) *73位　20票　やや＠ながされて藍蘭島(Yaya@Nagasarete Airantou) *73位　20票　オーリス（レジアスの秘書）＠魔法少女リリカルなのはStrikerS(Auris(Re gius's Secretary)@Mahou Syoujo Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS) *76位　19票　石原信子＠ラブ★コン(Ishihara Nobuko@Love Com) *77位　18票　雪野美奈＠スクールランブル 二学期(Yukino Mina@School Rumble Second Term) *77位　18票　河井沙織（さーちゃん）＠武装錬金(Kawai Saori(Saa-chan)@Busourenkin) *77位　18票　石坂みどり（よしながみどり）＠クレヨンしんちゃん(Ishizaka Midori(Yoshinaga Midori)@Crayon Shinchan) *77位　18票　九条昴＠サクラ大戦ニューヨーク・紐育(Kujou Subaru@Sakura Taisen New York - NY) *77位　18票　石蕗真由美＠風の聖痕(Tsuwabuki Mayumi@Kaze no Stigma) *82位　17票　藤見千尋＠ああっ女神さまっ それぞれの翼(Fujimi Chihiro@Ah My Goddess Sorezore no Tsubasa) *82位　17票　カテジナ＠おとぎ銃士 赤ずきん(Katejina@Otogi Jushi Akazukin) *82位　17票　水坂憐＠BALDR FORCE EXE RESOLUTION(Mizusaka Ren@BALDR FORCE EXE RESOLUTION) *82位　17票　李走影（リ・ツァウイェン）＠機神大戦 ギガンティック・フォーミュラ(Li Chau Yan@Kishin Taisen Gigantic Formula) *86位　16票　藤田美月＠護くんに女神の祝福を！(Fujita Mitsuki@Mamoru-kun ni Megami no Syukufuku wo!) *87位　15票　ヤームル＠ふしぎ星の☆ふたご姫Gyu！(Yaamuru@Fushigi Boshi no Futago Hime Gyu!) *87位　15票　緑川七菜子＠N・H・Kにようこそ！(Midorikawa Nanako@NHK ni Youkoso!) *89位　14票　京子＠Venus Versus Virus(Kyouko@Venus Versus Virus) *89位　14票　カヤ＠ONE PIECE(Kaya@ONE PIECE) *89位　14票　ニューター♀＠Master of Epic The Animation Age(Newter@Master of Epic The Animation Age) *89位　14票　ショコラ＠ひだまりスケッチ(Chocola@Hidamari Sketch) *93位　13票　鷹見沢春日＠夜明け前より瑠璃色な Crescent Love(Karamizawa Haruhi@Yoake Mae Yori Ruriiro na Crescent Love) *93位　13票　篠田美雨＠NANA(Shinoda Miu@NANA) *93位　13票　ルカ＠Venus Versus Virus(Luka@Venus Versus Virus) *96位　12票　丸茂珠美＠ちょこッとSister(Marumo Tamami@Chocotto Sister) *96位　12票　アンカー＠らき☆すた(Anchor@Lucky Star) *96位　12票　イエラ巴門＠キスダム -ENGAGE planet-(Iera Hamon@Kissdom -ENGAGE planet-) *96位　12票　翠＠ちょこッとSister(Midori@Chocotto Sister) *100位　11票　ホーリーベル＠ああっ女神さまっ それぞれの翼(Holy Bell@Ah My Goddess Sorezore no Tsubasa) *100位　11票　女覚醒者（素麺）＠CLAYMORE(The awaked Woman(Soumen)@CLAYMORE) *100位　11票　園芸部員＠がくえんゆーとぴあ まなびストレート！(The Member of the gardening club@Gakuen Utopia Manabi Straight!) *100位　11票　シトロン・リモーネ＠トップをねらえ2！(Citrone Rimone@Top wo Nerae2!) *100位　11票　城戸舟子＠ロックマンエグゼ BEAST+(Kido Syuuko@Rockman Exe Beast+) *100位　11票　前生徒会長＠がくえんゆーとぴあ まなびストレート！(The former President of the student council@Gakuen Utopia Manabi Straight!) *100位　11票　ドクトリーヌ・くれは＠ONE PIECE(Doctorine Kureha@ONE PIECE) *107位　10票　オヒュカス＠流星のロックマン(Ohyukasu@Ryuusei no Rockman) *107位　10票　魚の目お銀＠クレヨンしんちゃん(Uonome Ogin@Crayon Shinchan) *107位　10票　犬神歩笑＠つよきす Cool×Sweet(Inugami Poemu@Tsuyokiss CoolxSweet) *110位　9票　エイーダ・ロッサ＠獣装機攻ダンクーガ ノヴァ(Eida Rossa@Juusou Kikou Dancouga Nova) *110位　9票　ランスロットの妻＠ロミオ×ジュリエット(Lancelot's Wife@Romeo x Juliet) *110位　9票　ミサキ＠神曲奏界ポリフォニカ(Misaki@Shinkyoku Soukai Polyphonica) *110位　9票　鈴木りんか＠ラブゲッCHU ミラクル声優白書(Suzuki Rinka@Love GetCHU Miracle Seiyuu Hakusyo) *110位　9票　ジジ＠舞−乙HiME Zwei(Gigi@Mai-Otome Zwei) *115位　8票　護刃＠ツバサ・クロニクル シリーズ(Yuzuriha@Tsubasa Chronicle Series) *115位　8票　六条章子の取り巻きの黒髪ショートの蓮会メンバー＠桃華月憚(The Hasukai Member of Rokujou Syouko's followers with black short hair@Touka Gettan) *115位　8票　古代亜紀＠古代王者 恐竜キング Dキッズ・アドベンチャー(Kodai Aki@Kodai Ouja Kyouryuu King D Kids Adventure) *115位　8票　橘霧香＠風の聖痕(Tachibana Kirika@Kaze no Stigma) *115位　8票　京極貴恵子＠マリア様がみてる OVA(Kyougoku Kieko@Maria-sama ga Miteru OVA) *120位　7票　エマ＠RED GARDEN(Emma@RED GARDEN) *120位　7票　ユンボ・ナニワ＠格闘美神 武龍 REBIRTH(Yumbo Naniwa@Kakutou Bishin Wulong REBIRTH) *120位　7票　星川花＠REIDEEN(Hoshikawa Hana@REIDEEN) *120位　7票　源奈々子＠capeta(Minamoto Nanako@capeta) *124位　6票　精霊爆弾に封じ込められていた精霊＠神曲奏界ポリフォニカ(The Fairy sealed in the bomb@Shinkyoku Soukai Polyphonica) *124位　6票　20号＠史上最強の弟子 ケンイチ(20 Gou@History's Strongest Disciple Ken'ichi) *124位　6票　まみ＠BLACK LAGOON The Second Barrage(Mami@BLACK LAGOON The Second Barrage) *124位　6票　香坂百合＠NANA(Kousaka Yuri@NANA) *124位　6票　ふきでものマリー＠クレヨンしんちゃん(Fukidemono Mary@Crayon Shinchan) *124位　6票　いちごちゃん＠ぷるるんっ！しずくちゃん(Ichigo-chan@Pururun! Shizuku-chan) *124位　6票　アンナ＠RED GARDEN(Anna@RED GARDEN) *131位　5票　凛＠xxxHOLiC(Rin@xxxHOLiC) *131位　5票　マリア＠ポケットモンスター ダイヤモンド & パール(Maria@Pocket Monster Diamond & Pearl) *131位　5票　リンド＠遊戯王 デュエルモンスターズ GX(Lind@Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters GX) *131位　5票　佐古レイ＠ストラトス・フォー アドヴァンス 完結編(Sako Rei@Stratos Four Advance Kanketsu Hen) *131位　5票　山田伝蔵の妻＠忍たま乱太郎(Yamada Densai's Wife@Nintama Rantarou) *131位　5票　ストレインプロトタイプに乗ってたエミリィ＠奏光のストレイン(Emily in the prototype strain@Soukou no Strain) *131位　5票　ノリミ＠人造昆虫カブトボーグ VxV(Norimi@Jinzou Konchuu Kabuto Borg VxV) *131位　5票　観音寺紀子＠人造昆虫カブトボーグ VxV(Kannonji Noriko@Jinzou Konchuu Kabuto Borg VxV) *131位　5票　ミミ先生＠それいけ！アンパンマン(Mimi-sensei@Soreike! Anpanman) *131位　5票　メグ＠ワンワンセレプー それゆけ！徹之進(Megu@Wan Wan Serepuu Soreyuke! Tetsunoshin) *141位　4票　セレスティーヌ・ブニュエル＠GR -GIANT ROBO-(Celestine Bunuel@GR -GIANT ROBO-) *141位　4票　魔曇菜夜＠人造昆虫カブトボーグ VxV(Makumo Nayo@Jinzou Konchuu Kabuto Borg VxV) *141位　4票　侍女ミラノ＠MURDER PRINCESS(The lady's maid Milano@MURDER PRINCESS) *141位　4票　チカゲ（カスミ）＠新星輝デュエル・マスターズフラッシュ(Chikage(Kasumi )@Shinseiki Duel Masters Flash) *141位　4票　プリンセス・ダラミ＠爆球HIT！ クラッシュビーダマン(Princess Darami@Bakukyuu HIT! Crash Bedaman) *146位　3票　純子＠すもももももも 〜地上最強のヨメ〜(Junko@Sumomomomomomo ~World's Strongest Bride~) *146位　3票　如月＠忍たま乱太郎(Kisaragi@Nintama Rantarou) *146位　3票　伝説のオシャレマスター＠オシャレ魔女 ラブandベリー／しあわせのまほう(The legendary fashonable Master@Oshare Majo Love and Berry/Shiawase no Mahou) *146位　3票　Coach's mother -in-law＠The World of GOLDEN EGGS SEASON2(Coach's mother -in-law@The World of GOLDEN EGGS SEASON2) *146位　3票　フレイア＠009-1(Freja@009-1) *146位　3票　チヨ＠NARUTO -ナルト- 疾風伝(Chiyo@NARUTO -naruto- Shippuuden) *146位　3票　森内樹里＠地獄少女 二籠(Moriuchi Juri@Jigoku Shoujo Futakomori) *146位　3票　ミカ＠Venus Versus Virus(Mika@Venus Versus Virus) *146位　3票　ユキ＠ICE(Yuki@ICE) *146位　3票　小隅ますみ＠ちょこッとSister(Osumi Masumi@Chocotto Sister) *146位　3票　シャルロット＠シュガーバニーズ(Charlotte@Sugar Bunnies) *146位　3票　よかっさん＠きらりん☆レボリューション(Yoka-ssan@Kirarin Revolution) *146位　3票　キメラ＠MAR-メルヘヴン-(Chimera@MAR-Marheaven-) *146位　3票　尾上麻華＠名探偵コナン(Ogami Asaka@Meitantei Conan) *160位　2票　犬美＠大魔法峠(Inumi@Dai Mahou Touge) *160位　2票　ポーンチェスモン黒＠デジモンセイバーズ(Pawn Chessmon Black@Digimon Savers) *160位　2票　大谷の姉＠ラブ★コン(Ootani's big Sister@Love Com) *160位　2票　エアリアル＠ロミオ×ジュリエット(Ariel@Romeo x Juliet) *160位　2票　山田美子＠きらりん☆レボリューション(Yamada Yoshiko@Kirarin Revolution) *160位　2票　リュドミラ・ツンドラー＠009-1(Lyudmila Tundra@009-1) *160位　2票　OL3人組＠スカルマン(The three office Ladies@Skullman) *160位　2票　伊集院パンダバ＠がってんばつ丸の回転ずし(Ijuuin Pandaba@Gatten Batsumaru no Kaitenzushi) *160位　2票　ジェサラ＠牙 -KIBA-(Jesara@Kiba -KIBA-) *160位　2票　かにはらゆみこ（カニ）＠爆丸 -バトルブローラーズ-(Kanihara Yumiko@Bakugan -Battle Brawlers-) *160位　2票　アルマ＠MAR-メルヘヴン-(Arma@MAR-Marheaven-) *171位　1票　オドレイ＠レ・ミゼラブル 少女コゼット(Audrey@Le Miserables Shoujo Cosete) *171位　1票　ノリコ＠ピンキーストリート(Noriko@Pinky Street) *171位　1票　コンミ＠おねがいマイメロディ シリーズ(Konmi@Onegai My Melody Series) *171位　1票　聖モイラッキー＠祝！（ハピ☆ラキ）ビックリマン(Seimoi Lucky@Syuku! Happy Lucky Bikkuriman) *171位　1票　目黒美弥＠名探偵コナン(Meguro Miya@Meitantei Conan) *171位　1票　シャルロットのママ＠シュガーバニーズ(Charlotte's Mother@Sugar Bunnies) *171位　1票　蔡慶鈴（ツァイチンリン）＠太陽の黙示録(Tsuai Chin Rin@Taiyou no Mokushiroku) *171位　1票　ヨハンナ＠英國戀物語エマ 第二幕(Johanna@Victorian Romance Emma The Second Act) *171位　1票　本田朝子（朝ちゃん）＠おじゃる丸(Honda Asako(Asa-chan)@Ojarumaru) *171位　1票　スワン・鐘＠BLACK BLOOD BROTHERS(Swan Chen@BLACK BLOOD BROTHERS) *171位　1票　プリムデイル夫人＠英國戀物語エマ 第二幕(Mrs. Primdail@Victorian Romance Emma The Second Act) *171位　1票　RARA-B＠Amazing Nuts！(RARA-B@Amazing Nuts!) *171位　1票　雅美＠働きマン(Masami@Hatarakiman) *184位　0票　和音ーズA＠かみちゃまかりん(Kazunes A@Kamichama Karin) *184位　0票　道反（ちがえし）の巫女＠少年陰陽師(Chigaeshi no Miko@Shounen Onmyouji) Group 6 *1位　476票　まち＠ながされて藍蘭島(Machi@Nagasarete Airantou) *2位　418票　石月こより＠sola(Ishizuki Koyori@sola) *3位　400票　カミュ＠うたわれるもの(Kamu@Utawarerumono) *4位　374票　平井ゆかり＠灼眼のシャナ(Hirai Yukari@Shakugan no Shana) *4位　374票　泉かなた＠らき☆すた(Izumi Kanata@Lucky Star) *6位　365票　塚本天満＠スクールランブル 二学期(Tsukamoto Tenma@School Rumble Second Term) *7位　341票　銀（イン／キルシィ）＠Darker than BLACK -黒の契約者-(Yin@Darker than BLACK -Kuro no Keiyakusya-) *8位　331票　萩原雪歩＠アイドルマスター XENOGLOSSIA(Hagiwara Yukiho@iDOLM@STER XENOGLOSSIA) *9位　315票　天野美汐＠Kanon(Amano Mishio@Kanon) *10位　311票　周防美琴＠スクールランブル 二学期(Suou Mikoto@School Rumble Second Term) *11位　250票　鴇羽舞衣＠舞−乙HiME Zwei(Tokiha Mai@Mai-Otome Zwei) *12位　238票　カリム・グラシア＠魔法少女リリカルなのはStrikerS(Carim Gracia@Mahou Syoujo Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS) *13位　235票　マシロ・ブラン・ド・ヴィントブルーム＠舞−乙HiME Zwei(Mashiro Blan de Windbloom@Mai-Otome Zwei) *14位　222票　イルファ HMX-17a＠OVA ToHeart2(Ilfa HMX-17a@OVA ToHeart2) *15位　201票　ハルカ・アーミテージ＠舞−乙HiME Zwei(Haruka Armitage@Mai-Otome Zwei) *16位　195票　エルスティン・ホー＠舞−乙HiME Zwei(Erstin Ho@Mai-Otome Zwei) *17位　191票　野田恵＠のだめカンタービレ(Noda Megumi@Nodame Cantabile) *18位　188票　クレア＠CLAYMORE(Clare@CLAYMORE) *19位　183票　榊美麗＠ひとひら(Sakaki Mirei@Hitohira) *20位　173票　弥生水奈＠ときめきメモリアル Only Love(Yayoi Mina@Tokimeki Memorial Only Love) *21位　172票　ジュリエット（オーディン）＠ロミオ×ジュリエット(Juliet(Odin)@Rom eo x Juliet) *22位　169票　リリオ＠エル・カザド(Lirio@EL CAZADOR DE LA BRUJA) *23位　158票　ミルフィーユ・桜葉＠ギャラクシーエンジェる〜ん(Milfeulle Sakuraba@Galaxy Angel-Rune) *24位　156票　キュルケ・アウグスタ・フレデリカ・フォン・アンハルツ・ツェルプストー＠ゼロの使い魔 (Kirche@Zero no Tsukaima) *25位　153票　モリナス＠シムーン(Morinasu@Simoun) *26位　152票　アルテッサ＠ふしぎ星の☆ふたご姫Gyu！(Altessa@Fushigi Boshi no Futago Hime Gyu!) *27位　148票　鷹花スミレ＠Venus Versus Virus(Takahana Sumire@Venus Versus Virus) *28位　146票　守東由美子（守東由利子）＠桃華月憚(Kamiazuma Yumiko(Kamiazuma Yuriko)@Touka Gettan) *29位　142票　夢原のぞみ（キュアドリーム）＠Yes！プリキュア5(Yumehara Nozomi(Cure Dream)@Yes! PreCure5) *30位　139票　上条沙耶＠はぴねす！(Kamijou Saya@Happiness!) *31位　138票　小鳥遊圭＠乙女はお姉さまに恋してる(Takanashi Kei@Otome wa Boku ni Koishiteru) *32位　136票　シャーウッド姫＠怪物王女(Sherwood@Kaibutsu Oujo) *33位　134票　かおん＠京四郎と永遠の空(Kaon@Kyoushirou to Towa no Sora) *34位　130票　早乙女ハルナ＠ネギま！？(Saotome Haruna@Negima!?) *35位　111票　支倉令＠マリア様がみてる OVA(Hasekura Rei@Maria-sama ga Miteru OVA) *36位　90票　蛭田麗亜＠シャイニング・ティアーズ×ウィンド(Hiruta Reia@Shining Tears x Wind) *37位　88票　霧原未咲＠Darker than BLACK -黒の契約者-(Kirihara Misaki@Darker than BLACK -Kuro no Keiyakusya-) *38位　84票　シェンホワ＠BLACK LAGOON The Second Barrage(Shenhoa@BLACK LAGOON The Second Barrage) *39位　82票　宮河ひかげ＠らき☆すた(Miyakawa Hikage@Lucky Star) *40位　66票　チエ・ハラード＠舞−乙HiME Zwei(Chie Hallard@Mai-Otome Zwei) *41位　61票　キノン＠天元突破グレンラガン(Kinon@Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann) *42位　51票　リフィル・セイジ＠OVA テイルズ オブ シンフォニア THE ANIMATION(Refill Sage@OVA Tales of Symphonia THE ANIMATION) *42位　51票　ヴィヴィアン・ジョーンズ＠英國戀物語エマ 第二幕(Vivian Jones@Victorian Romance Emma The Second Act) *44位　49票　レオナ・ガーシュタイン＠スーパーロボット大戦OG 〜ディバイン・ウォーズ〜(Leona Garschtein@Super Robot Wars OG ~Divine Wars~) *45位　48票　北条美奈＠らぶドル 〜Lovely Idol〜(Houjou Mina@Lovedol ~Lovely Idol~) *46位　47票　ひよこっこ＠ときめきメモリアル Only Love(Hiyokokko@Tokimeki Memorial Only Love) *46位　47票　テンテン＠NARUTO -ナルト-(@) *48位　46票　ルキノ・リリエ＠魔法少女リリカルなのはStrikerS(Rukino Ririe@Mahou Syoujo Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS) *49位　43票　結野アナ＠銀魂(Ketsuno Ana@Gintama) *50位　42票　イリーナ・ウッズ＠舞−乙HiME Zwei(Irina Woods@Mai-Otome Zwei) *51位　33票　ヒロ子＠怪物王女(Hiroko@Kaibutsu Oujo) *52位　31票　みけにゃんこ＠しばわんこの和のこころ(Mike Nyanko@Shiba Wanko no Wa no Kokoro) *52位　31票　メイイェン＠ZEGAPAIN(May-Yen@ZEGAPAIN) *54位　29票　マーチ＠ふしぎ星の☆ふたご姫Gyu！(March@Fushigi Boshi no Futago Hime Gyu!) *54位　29票　土井静羽＠ストラトス・フォー アドヴァンス 完結編(Doi Shizuha@Stratos Four Advance Kanketsu Hen) *56位　27票　エクレール・トネール＠桜蘭高校ホスト部(Éclair Tonnerre@Ouran High School Host Club) *56位　27票　ニルバール・ネフェー＠ヒロイック・エイジ(Nilval Nephew@Heroic Age) *58位　26票　水口ちさと＠sola(Mizuguchi Chisato@sola) *59位　25票　トーレ＠魔法少女リリカルなのはStrikerS(Tre@Mahou Syoujo Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS) *60位　24票　朝倉マユ＠流星のロックマン(Asakura Mayu@Ryuusei no Rockman) *60位　24票　巴沙代＠ケータイ少女(Tomoe Sayo@Keitai Syoujo) *62位　21票　小山むさえ＠クレヨンしんちゃん(Koyama Musae@Crayon Shinchan) *62位　21票　天鳳＠大江戸ロケット(Tenhou@Oh! Edo Rocket) *64位　19票　早川友梨＠時をかける少女(Hayakawa Yuuri@Toki wo Kakeru Syoujo) *64位　19票　森里恵＠ああっ女神さまっ それぞれの翼(Morisato Megumi@Ah My Goddess Sorezore no Tsubasa) *64位　19票　天羽菜美＠金色のコルダ 〜primo passo〜(Amou Nami@Kin'iro no Corda ~primo passo~) *67位　17票　浦賀真名＠つよきす Cool×Sweet(Uraga Mana@Tsuyokiss CoolxSweet) *67位　17票　ジョディ・スターリング＠名探偵コナン(Jody Stirling@Meitantei Conan) *67位　17票　エンネア＠機神咆吼デモンベイン(Ennea@Kishin Houkou Demonbane) *67位　17票　おりく＠大江戸ロケット(Oriku@Oh! Edo Rocket) *71位　16票　桃園ひかり＠桃華月憚(Momozono Hikari@Touka Gettan) *71位　16票　まっち＠アニマル横町(Macchi@Animal Yokochou) *71位　16票　モミ＠ポケットモンスター ダイヤモンド & パール(Momi@Pocket Monster Diamond & Pearl) *71位　16票　森下礼美＠ゴーストハント(Morishita Reimi@Ghost Hunt) *75位　15票　ヤサコの母＠電脳コイル(Yasako's Mother@Dennou Coil) *75位　15票　ジェミニ・サンライズ＠サクラ大戦ニューヨーク・紐育(Gemini Sunrise@Sakura Taisen New York - NY) *77位　14票　アナ＠MURDER PRINCESS(Anna@MURDER PRINCESS) *77位　14票　鈴木萌＠のだめカンタービレ(Suzuki Moe@Nodame Cantabile) *77位　14票　ハニーちゃん＠ぷるるんっ！しずくちゃん(Honey-chan@Pururun! Shizuku-chan) *80位　13票　新条さくら＠ときめきメモリアル Only Love(Shinjou Sakura@Tokimeki Memorial Only Love) *80位　13票　橘愛＠神様家族(Tachibana Ai@Kamisama Kazoku) *80位　13票　しまシマ子＠アニマル横町(Shimashimako@Animal Yokochou) *83位　12票　ハヤテが小学生の時の担任＠ハヤテのごとく！(The class Teacher when Hayate was a primary schoolchild@Hayate the Combat Butler) *83位　12票　アンジェリカ・バーンズ＠コヨーテ ラグタイムショー(Angelica Burns@Coyote Ragtime Show) *83位　12票　アラクネア＠Yes！プリキュア5(Arachnea@Yes! PreCure5) *86位　11票　宮本由美＠名探偵コナン(Miyamoto Yumi@Meitantei Conan) *86位　11票　不思議ちゃん＠桃華月憚(Fushigi-chan@Touka Gettan) *86位　11票　山田二菜（ニナ）＠まもって！ロリポップ(Yamada Nina@Mamotte! Lolipop) *86位　11票　イ・ヨンセン＠少女チャングムの夢(Lee Yeon Saeng@Shoujo Changumu no Yume) *86位　11票　アルマ＠英國戀物語エマ 第二幕(Arma@Victorian Romance Emma The Second Act) *86位　11票　ミア＠N・H・Kにようこそ！(Mia@NHK ni Youkoso!) *86位　11票　大珠裕美＠ときめきメモリアル Only Love(Ootama Hiromi@Tokimeki Memorial Only Love) *93位　10票　エルメイダ＠牙 -KIBA-(Elmeyda@Kiba -KIBA-) *93位　10票　ノジコ＠ONE PIECE(Nojiko@ONE PIECE) *93位　10票　北条美鈴＠桃華月憚(Rokujou Misuzu@Touka Gettan) *96位　9票　長谷杏奈＠護くんに女神の祝福を！(Hase Anna@Mamoru-kun ni Megami no Syukufuku wo!) *96位　9票　カメリア＠ふしぎ星の☆ふたご姫Gyu！(Camellia@Fushigi Boshi no Futago Hime Gyu!) *98位　8票　トメさん＠電脳コイル(Tome-san@Dennou Coil) *98位　8票　手芸部員＠がくえんゆーとぴあ まなびストレート！(The Member of the handicraft club@Gakuen Utopia Manabi Straight!) *98位　8票　愛（ルル）＠神様家族(Ai(Ruru)@Kamisama Kazoku) *98位　8票　アテナ＠ロビーとケロビー(Athena@Robby to Kerobby) *98位　8票　通行人（女性）＠らき☆すた(The female Passerby@Lucky Star) *98位　8票　エリカ＠Darker than BLACK -黒の契約者-(Erika@Darker than BLACK -Kuro no Keiyakusya-) *104位　7票　胡散田ヒカリ＠ケロロ軍曹(Usanda Hikari@Keroro Gunsou) *104位　7票　消し子＠_summer(Keshiko@_summer) *104位　7票　小林直＠金色のコルダ 〜primo passo〜(Kobayashi Nao@Kin'iro no Corda ~primo passo~) *107位　6票　ルクレツィア・モレッティ＠機神大戦 ギガンティック・フォーミュラ(Lucrezia Moretti@Kishin Taisen Gigantic Formula) *107位　6票　谷本かえで＠史上最強の弟子 ケンイチ(Tanimoto Kaede@History's Strongest Disciple Ken'ichi) *107位　6票　福富カメ子＠忍たま乱太郎(Fukutomi Kameko@Nintama Rantarou) *107位　6票　松原梢＠砂沙美☆魔法少女クラブ シーズン2(Matsubara Kozue@Sasami Mahou Shoujo Club Season 2) *107位　6票　立石＠MAJOR 3rd season(Tateishi@MAJOR 3rd season) *107位　6票　遠野杏子＠東京魔人學園剣風帖 龍龍（トウ）(Toono Kyouko@Toukyo Majin Gakuen Kenpuuchou Tou) *107位　6票　ハヴィア＠BLOOD+(Havia@BLOOD+) *107位　6票　リカリッタ・アリエス＠サクラ大戦ニューヨーク・紐育(Rikaritta Aries@Sakura Taisen New York - NY) *115位　5票　エンダー＠.hack//Roots(Ender@.hack//Roots) *115位　5票　ジッド＠デルトラクエスト(Jid@Deltra Quest) *115位　5票　セザリーヌ＠うっかりペネロペ(Césarine@Pénélope tête en l'air) *115位　5票　ジャックの母＠MAR-メルヘヴン-(Jack's Mother@MAR-Marheaven-) *115位　5票　セイミー＠獣装機攻ダンクーガ ノヴァ(Seimii@Juusou Kikou Dancouga Nova) *115位　5票　来島美和＠バーテンダー(Kurushima Miwa@Bartender) *115位　5票　三つ編みおさげの幼稚園児＠人造昆虫カブトボーグ VxV(The Kindergartener with a braid@Jinzou Konchuu Kabuto Borg VxV) *122位　4票　ソウコ＠忍たま乱太郎(Souko@Nintama Rantarou) *122位　4票　イライザ＠英國戀物語エマ 第二幕(Eliza@Victorian Romance Emma The Second Act) *122位　4票　山本亜紀＠Yes！プリキュア5(Yamamoto Aki@Yes! PreCure5) *122位　4票　ヒカリ＠RGBアドベンチャー(Hokari@RGB Adventure) *122位　4票　ガートルード・マクヴリーズ＠護くんに女神の祝福を！(Gertrude McVriese@Mamoru-kun ni Megami no Syukufuku wo!) *122位　4票　火狩＠ああっ女神さまっ それぞれの翼(Hikari@Ah My Goddess Sorezore no Tsubasa) *122位　4票　テレサ・ハミルトン＠英國戀物語エマ 第二幕(Teresa Hamilton@Victorian Romance Emma The Second Act) *122位　4票　リカ＠人造昆虫カブトボーグ VxV(Rika@Jinzou Konchuu Kabuto Borg VxV) *122位　4票　鈴村翔子＠ゲゲゲの鬼太郎(Suzumura Syouko@Gegege no Kitarou) *122位　4票　夢実ココロ＠新星輝デュエル・マスターズフラッシュ(Yumemi Kokoro@Shinseiki Duel Masters Flash) *132位　3票　カン・ドックの妻＠少女チャングムの夢(Deok Gu Cheo@Shoujo Changumu no Yume) *132位　3票　赤い疾風に間違えられてた娘＠ロミオ×ジュリエット(The Girl who was mistaken for the Red Wind@Romeo x Juliet) *132位　3票　寮長＠がくえんゆーとぴあ まなびストレート！(The dormitory Mother@Gakuen Utopia Manabi Straight!) *132位　3票　空操弾馬の先生＠爆丸 -バトルブローラーズ-(Kuusou Danma's Teacher@Bakugan -Battle Brawlers-) *132位　3票　クリス・カルマン＠ストラトス・フォー アドヴァンス 完結編(Chris Calman@Stratos Four Advance Kanketsu Hen) *132位　3票　トムおばさん＠風の少女エミリー(Mrs. Tom@Kaze no Syoujo Emily) *132位　3票　淑琴（スーチン）＠太陽の黙示録(Su Chin@Taiyou no Mokushiroku) *132位　3票　萱野月枝＠鉄人28号 白昼の残月(Kayano Tsukie@Tetsujin 28 Gou Hakuchuu no Zangetsu) *132位　3票　間みお＠ブラック・ジャック 21(Hazama Mio@Black Jack 21) *132位　3票　セシル＠Saint October(Cecil@Saint October) *132位　3票　ナナ・ロックウェル＠SoltyRei(Nana Rockwell@SoltyRei) *132位　3票　朝倉マユのママ＠流星のロックマン(Asakura Mayu's Mama@Ryuusei no Rockman) *132位　3票　マリエット＠奏光のストレイン(Mariette@Soukou no Strain) *132位　3票　パンデモス♀＠Master of Epic The Animation Age(Pandemos@Master of Epic The Animation Age) 132位　3票　クララ・エヴァンス＠英國戀物語エマ 第二幕(Clara Evans@Victorian Romance Emma The Second Act) *147位　2票　ライラ＠キスダム -ENGAGE planet-(Lyla@Kissdom -ENGAGE planet-) *147位　2票　キャサリン＠RED GARDEN(Catherin@RED GARDEN) *147位　2票　キササ＠名探偵コナン(Kisasa@Meitantei Conan) *147位　2票　サヤカ＠銀河鉄道物語 シリーズ(Sayaka@Ginga Tetsudou Monogatari Series) *147位　2票　ツキミ姫＠アタゴオルは猫の森(Tsukimi-hime@Atagoal ha Neko no Mori) *147位　2票　わらしべを鼻に入れた少女＠ギャラクシーエンジェる〜ん(The Girl who put Warashibe in her nose@Galaxy Angel-Rune) *147位　2票　キャう子＠レオナルド博士とキリン村のなかまたち(Kyauko@Dr. Leonard to Kirin Mura no Nakama-tachi) *147位　2票　高見沢＠鉄人28号 白昼の残月(Takamizawa@Tetsujin 28 Gou Hakuchuu no Zangetsu) *147位　2票　大河双葉＠サクラ大戦ニューヨーク・紐育(Taiga Futaba@Sakura Taisen New York - NY) *147位　2票　アリョーナ・テルミン（009-10）＠009-1(Алёна Термен(009-10)@009-1) *147位　2票　榎本梓＠名探偵コナン(Enomoto Azusa@Meitantei Conan) *147位　2票　パラダイス＠オーバン・スターレーサーズ(Paradise@Oban Star-Racers) *147位　2票　エイラ・イルマタル・ユーティライネン＠ストライクウィッチーズ(Ayla Ilmatar Juutilainen@Strike Witches) *147位　2票　ゲルトルート・バルクホルン＠ストライクウィッチーズ(Gertrud Barkhorn@Strike Witches) *147位　2票　春野コスモス＠増田こうすけ劇場 ギャグマンガ日和 第2弾(Haruno Cosmos@Masuda Kousuke Gekijou Gag Manga Biyori The Second Series) *147位　2票　ミチル＠ゴーストハント(Michiru@Ghost Hunt) *147位　2票　ロクサーヌ＠ヤマトナデシコ七変化(Roxanne@Yamatonadeshik o Shichihenge) *147位　2票　戸山さん＠あたしンち(Toyama-san@Atashinchi) *147位　2票　あさぎ＠ウィッチブレイド(Asagi@Witchblade) *147位　2票　如月奈美＠スカルマン(Kisaragi Nami@Skullman) *147位　2票　大谷の母＠ラブ★コン(Ootani's little Sister@Love Com) *147位　2票　マドレーヌ＠ヤマトナデシコ七変化(Madeleine@Yamatonadesh iko Shichihenge) *147位　2票　ラブさん＠ぷるるんっ！しずくちゃん(Love-san@Pururun! Shizuku-chan) *170位　1票　Maria＠The World of GOLDEN EGGS SEASON2(Maria@The World of GOLDEN EGGS SEASON) *170位　1票　シャーリー＠爆裂天使〜インフィニティ〜(Sherly@Bakuretsu Tenshi ~Infinity~) *170位　1票　議長＠エル・カザド(The chair@EL CAZADOR DE LA BRUJA) *170位　1票　マーヤ＠ネポス・ナポス(Mahya@Nepos Napos) *170位　1票　フィレーナ＠Saint October(Filena@Saint October) *170位　1票　桃源如来＠祝！（ハピ☆ラキ）ビックリマン(Tougennyorai@Syuku ! Happy Lucky Bikkuriman) *170位　1票　ミュスカ＠ガラスの艦隊(Mischka@Glass no Kantai) *170位　1票　Manager＠The World of GOLDEN EGGS SEASON2(Manager@The World of GOLDEN EGGS SEASON) *170位　1票　ジュリア・F・レインハート＠銀河鉄道物語〜永遠への分岐点〜(Julia F. Reinhart@Ginga Tetsudou Monogatari ~Towa he no Bunkiten~) *170位　1票　マダムパンプキン＠魔法食堂チャラポンタン(Madam Pumpkin@Mahou Syokudou Charapontan) *170位　1票　ジェシカ＠ウエルベールの物語 〜Sisters of Wellber〜(Jessica@Wellber no Monogatari ~Sisters of Wellber~) *170位　1票　美咲早紀＠爆丸 -バトルブローラーズ-(Misaki Saki@Bakugan -Battle Brawlers-) *170位　1票　縁縄如天＠祝！（ハピ☆ラキ）ビックリマン(Ennawa Nyoten@Syuku! Happy Lucky Bikkuriman) *170位　1票　ジエン＠シルクロード少年 ユート(Jien@Silk Road Shounen Yuuto) *170位　1票　柳沢福子＠ふるさと-JAPAN(Yanagisawa Fukuko@Furusato -JAPAN) *170位　1票　美幸（ママ）＠親子クラブ(Miyuki(Mama)@Oyako Club) Group 7 *1位　770票　フェイト・T・ハラオウン＠魔法少女リリカルなのはStrikerS(Fate T. Harlaown@Mahou Syoujo Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS) *2位　591票　シャマル＠魔法少女リリカルなのはStrikerS(Shamal@Mahou Syoujo Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS) *3位　576票　C.C.（シーツー）＠コードギアス 反逆のルルーシュ(C.C.@Code Geass Lelouche of the Rebellion) *4位　412票　アルフ＠魔法少女リリカルなのはStrikerS(Arf@Mahou Syoujo Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS) *5位　390票　ユーフェミア・リ・ブリタニア＠コードギアス 反逆のルルーシュ(Euphemia Li Britannia@Code Geass Lelouche of the Rebellion) *6位　387票　白藤菜月（白ロリ）＠Saint October(Shirafuji Natsuki(White Loli)@Saint October) *7位　378票　葉山小十乃（黒ロリ）＠Saint October(Hayama Kotono(Black Loli)@Saint October) *8位　374票　姫＠怪物王女(Hime@Kaibutsu Oujo) *9位　360票　薔薇水晶＠ローゼンメイデン オーベルテューレ(Barasuisyou@Rozen Maiden Ouverture) *10位　277票　来栖とまり＠かしまし 〜ガール・ミーツ・ガール〜(Kurusu Tomari@Kashimashi ~Girl Meets Girl~) *11位　229票　和泉亜子＠ネギま！？(Izumi Ako@Negima!?) *12位　218票　せつな＠京四郎と永遠の空(Setsuna@Kyoushirou to Towa no Sora) *13位　190票　宝積寺れんげ＠桜蘭高校ホスト部(Housyakuji Renge@Ouran High School Host Club) *14位　186票　小日向すもも＠はぴねす！(Kohinata Sumomo@Happiness!) *15位　183票　姫百合珊瑚＠OVA ToHeart2(Himeyuri Sango@OVA ToHeart2) *16位　172票　花園静馬＠ストロベリー・パニック(Hanazono Shizuma@Strawberry Panic) *17位　160票　ネヴィリル＠シムーン(Neviril@Simoun) *18位　157票　リザ・ワイルドマン＠怪物王女(Lisa Wildman@Kaibutsu Oujo) *19位　142票　フロエ＠シムーン(Furoe@Simoun) *20位　138票　セーラ・ウィーレック＠奏光のストレイン(Sara Werec@Soukou no Strain) *21位　135票　ビビン＠ふしぎ星の☆ふたご姫Gyu！(Pipin@Fushigi Boshi no Futago Hime Gyu!) *22位　129票　椎名桜子＠ネギま！？(Shiina Sakurako@Negima!?) *23位　128票　春日部咲＠げんしけん(Kasukabe Saki@Genshiken) *24位　127票　まぁ（まぁ社長）＠ARIA The NATURAL(Maa(Maa-Shachou)@ARIA The NATURAL) *25位　121票　羽山海己＠この青空に約束を- 〜ようこそつぐみ寮へ〜(Hayama Umi@Kono Aozora ni Yakusoku wo ~Youkoso Tsugumi Ryou he~) *26位　120票　磯川ニーナ＠となグラ！(Isokawa Nina@Tona Gura!) *26位　120票　野々宮舞＠らぶドル 〜Lovely Idol〜(Nonomiya Mai@Lovedol ~Lovely Idol~) *28位　119票　ディアネイラ・イ・ライシャ・アルトリア・オル・ユーノス＠ヒロイック・エイジ(Dei aneira Y Laitsa Altoria Ol Yunos@Heroic Age) *28位　119票　四葉五月＠ネギま！？(Yotsuba Satsuki@Negima!?) *30位　117票　ごきょうや＠いぬかみっ！(Gokyouya@Inukami!) *30位　117票　夢野琴＠おねがいマイメロディ シリーズ(Yumeno Koto@Onegai My Melody Series) *32位　108票　虎金井天々＠すもももももも 〜地上最強のヨメ〜(Koganei Tenten@Sumomomomomomo ~World's Strongest Bride~) *33位　107票　マリアンヌ・ヴィ・ブリタニア＠コードギアス 反逆のルルーシュ(Marianne Vi Britannia@Code Geass Lelouche of the Rebellion) *33位　107票　涼宮茜＠あゆまゆ劇場(Suzumiya Akane@AyuMayu Theatre) *35位　104票　猫谷海羽＠らぶドル 〜Lovely Idol〜(Nekoya Miu@Lovedol ~Lovely Idol~) *36位　98票　クスハ・ミズハ＠スーパーロボット大戦OG 〜ディバイン・ウォーズ〜(Kusuha Mizuha@Super Robot Wars OG ~Divine Wars~) *36位　98票　高根美智子＠乙女はお姉さまに恋してる(Takane Michiko@Otome wa Boku ni Koishiteru) *38位　95票　ステラ・ルーシェ＠機動戦士ガンダムSEED C.E.73 -STARGAZER(Stella Loussier@Kidou Senshi Gundam SEED C.E.73 -STARGAZER) *39位　86票　篠崎咲世子＠コードギアス 反逆のルルーシュ(Shinozaki Sayoko@Code Geass Lelouche of the Rebellion) *40位　84票　桐島沙衣里＠この青空に約束を- 〜ようこそつぐみ寮へ〜(Kirishima Saeri@Kono Aozora ni Yakusoku wo ~Youkoso Tsugumi Ryou he~) *41位　83票　佐藤良美＠つよきす Cool×Sweet(Sato Yoshimi@Tsuyokiss CoolxSweet) *42位　76票　狩野水穂＠ストロベリー・パニック(Kanou Mizuho@Strawberry Panic) *43位　75票　エルザ＠機神咆吼デモンベイン(Elsa@Kishin Houkou Demonbane) *44位　69票　ハルカ＠ポケットモンスター アドバンスジェネレーション(Haruka@Pocket Monster Advance Generation) *45位　63票　ヴァイレ＠キスダム -ENGAGE planet-(Vaire@Kissdom -ENGAGE planet-) *46位　62票　築山三奈子＠マリア様がみてる OVA(Tsukiyama Minako@Maria-sama ga Miteru OVA) *47位　54票　メイウー＠ZEGAPAIN(May-Yu@ZEGAPAIN) *48位　53票　流姫那由乃＠キスダム -ENGAGE planet-(Rukina Yuno@Kissdom -ENGAGE planet-) *49位　52票　エリス・L・マルヴィン＠パンプキン・シザーズ(Elis L. Malvin@Pumpkin Scissors) *50位　51票　峰不二子＠ルパン三世 セブンデイズラプソディ(Mine Fujiko@Lupin III Seven Days Rhapsody) *51位　50票　たしぎ＠ONE PIECE(Tashigi@ONE PIECE) *52位　44票　仙堂ナナ＠爆球HIT！ クラッシュビーダマン(Sendou Nana@Bakukyuu HIT! Crash Bedaman) *53位　43票　ロザリー・クローデル＠舞−乙HiME Zwei(Rosalie Claudel@Mai-Otome Zwei) *54位　42票　ヒメジ＠ひまわりっ！！(Himeji@Himawari!!) *55位　41票　隠岐清＠妖逆門(Oki Sayaka@Bakegyamon) *55位　41票　VIIのカプセルの中の女の子＠魔法少女リリカルなのはStrikerS(The Girl in the VII capsule@Mahou Syoujo Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS) *57位　39票　田中ぴゅん＠大魔法峠(Tanaka Pyun@Dai Mahou Touge) *57位　39票　野比玉子＠ドラえもん(Nobi Tamako@Doraemon) *59位　35票　芳山和子＠時をかける少女(Yoshiyama Kazuko@Toki wo Kakeru Syoujo) *60位　33票　笹川京子＠家庭教師ヒットマンREBORN！(Sasagawa Kyouko@Katekyo Hitman REBORN!) *61位　32票　橘いづみ＠くじびきアンバランス(Tachibana Izumi@Kujibiki Unbalance) *62位　29票　コミケスタッフ＠らき☆すた(The Staff of Comiket@Lucky Star) *62位　29票　日向みのり＠ふたりはプリキュア Splash Star(Hyuuga Minori@Futari wa PreCure Splash Star) *64位　26票　エンゼル御前＠武装錬金(Angel Gozen@Busourenkin) *64位　26票　鬼丸真紀子＠無敵看板娘(Onimaru Makiko@Muteki Kanban Musume) *66位　25票　ウマカバーガーの店員＠武装錬金(The salesclerk of Umakaburger@Busourenkin) *67位　24票　井上＠コードギアス 反逆のルルーシュ(Inoue@Code Geass Lelouche of the Rebellion) *67位　24票　稲葉美樹＠スクールランブル 二学期(Inaba Miki@School Rumble Second Term) *69位　23票　グレイス・ジョーンズ＠英國戀物語エマ 第二幕(Grace Jones@Victorian Romance Emma The Second Act) *69位　23票　幽霊の女の子＠スクールランブル 二学期(The ghost Girl@School Rumble Second Term) *71位　21票　エリナ・ペンドルトン＠ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 ファントムブラッド(Erina Pendleton@Jojo's Bizarre Adventure Phantom Blood) *71位　21票　姫倉寧々＠Gift 〜ギフト〜 eternal rainbow(Himekura Nene@Gift ~gift~ eternal rainbow) *73位　20票　ルル＠ふしぎ星の☆ふたご姫Gyu！(Lulu@Fushigi Boshi no Futago Hime Gyu!) *74位　19票　ピュピュ＠ふしぎ星の☆ふたご姫Gyu！(Pyupyu@Fushigi Boshi no Futago Hime Gyu!) *74位　19票　隣子＠スクールランブル 二学期(Tonariko@School Rumble Second Term) *76位　18票　サラの母＠ローゼンメイデン オーベルテューレ(Sarah's Mother@Rozen Maiden Ouverture) *76位　18票　こと（オババ）＠ながされて藍蘭島(Koto(Obaba)@Nagasaret e Airantou) *76位　18票　近衛たまみ＠Gift 〜ギフト〜 eternal rainbow(Konoe Tamami@Gift ~gift~ eternal rainbow) *79位　17票　桑原先生＠ひだまりスケッチ(Kuwabara-sensei@Hidamari Sketch) *80位　16票　なずな＠アイドルマスター XENOGLOSSIA(Nazuna@iDOLM@STER XENOGLOSSIA) *80位　16票　セイ＠爆裂天使〜インフィニティ〜(Sei@Bakuretsu Tenshi ~Infinity~) *82位　15票　コニス＠ONE PIECE(Conis@ONE PIECE) *82位　15票　ユカ＠Darker than BLACK -黒の契約者-(Yuka@Darker than BLACK -Kuro no Keiyakusya-) *84位　14票　三橋尚江＠おおきく振りかぶって(Mihashi Naoe@Ookiku Furikabutte) *84位　14票　ユナ＠MURDER PRINCESS(Yuna@MURDER PRINCESS) *84位　14票　遊山赫乃丈＠幕末機関説 いろはにほへと(Yuyama Kakunojou(Zachou)@Bakumatsu Kikansetsu Irohanihoheto) *87位　13票　伊佐坂お軽＠サザエさん(Isasaka Okaru@Sazae-san) *87位　13票　イリエ・アヤカ＠ZEGAPAIN(Irie Ayaka@ZEGAPAIN) *87位　13票　おじゃる丸の母上＠おじゃる丸(Ojarumaru's Mother@Ojarumaru) *90位　12票　ネロ＠機神咆吼デモンベイン(Nero@Kishin Houkou Demonbane) *90位　12票　シャンプー姉さん＠ぷるるんっ！しずくちゃん(Shanpoo-neesan@Pururun! Shizuku-chan) *90位　12票　のりりん＠ぷるるんっ！しずくちゃん(Noririn@Pururun! Shizuku-chan) *90位　12票　フジヤマ・シズカ（藤山静）＠ガイキング LEGEND OF DAIKU-MARYU(Fujiyama Shizuka@Gaiking LEGEND OF DAIKU-MARYU) *90位　12票　竜野リアス＠古代王者 恐竜キング Dキッズ・アドベンチャー(Tatsuno Riasu@Kodai Ouja Kyouryuu King D Kids Adventure) *95位　11票　ニャケ＠かみちゃまかりん(Nyake@Kamichama Karin) *95位　11票　神埼真由＠ラブ★コン(Kanzaki Mayu@Love Com) *97位　10票　江藤かおり＠のだめカンタービレ(Etou Kaori@Nodame Cantabile) *97位　10票　クミョン（チェ・グミョン）＠少女チャングムの夢(Choi Geum Yeong@Shoujo Changumu no Yume) *99位　9票　メリロ＠MAR-メルヘヴン-(Merillo@MAR-Marheaven-) *99位　9票　プロメ・オー＠ヒロイック・エイジ(Purome Ou@Heroic Age) *99位　9票　スター・シード（砂漠の妖精）＠ザ・サード 〜蒼い瞳の少女(Star Seed(Fairy of Desert)@The Third ~Aoi Hitomi no Shoujo~) *102位　8票　リン＠真救世主伝説 北斗の拳／ラオウ伝 激闘の章(Rin@Shin Kyuuseisyu Densetsu Hokuto no Ken Raou Den Gekitou no Shou) *102位　8票　ブーケ＠どうぶつの森(Bouquet@Doubutsu no Mori) *102位　8票　シゲ＠忍たま乱太郎(Shige@Nintama Rantarou) *102位　8票　前説の女性＠Master of Epic The Animation Age(The Woman of pre-description@Master of Epic The Animation Age) *102位　8票　シルヴィア・ミラボー＠機神大戦 ギガンティック・フォーミュラ(Sylvie Mirabeau@Kishin Taisen Gigantic Formula) *102位　8票　メイプル・シロップ先生＠ぷるるんっ！しずくちゃん(Maple Syrup-sensei@Pururun! Shizuku-chan) *102位　8票　マール＠超劇場版ケロロ軍曹2／深海のプリンセスであります！(Marl@Chou Gekijouban Keroro Gunsou2/Shinkai no Princess de Arimasu!) *102位　8票　ガーネット・サンディ＠スーパーロボット大戦OG 〜ディバイン・ウォーズ〜(Garnet Sunday@Super Robot Wars OG ~Divine Wars~) *110位　7票　花山院スミレ（花山すみれ）＠ショートDEアニメ魂(Kazannin Sumire(Hanayama Sumire)@Short DE Anime Damashii) *110位　7票　フープ＠ふたりはプリキュア Splash Star(Hoop@Futari wa PreCure Splash Star) *110位　7票　花子（新人ホステス）＠銀魂(Hanako(The new Hostess)@Gintama) *113位　6票　二宮磨奈＠ストラトス・フォー アドヴァンス 完結編(Ninomiya Mana@Stratos Four Advance Kanketsu Hen) *113位　6票　アンケセナーメン＠サクラ大戦ニューヨーク・紐育(Ankhesenamen@Sakur a Taisen New York - NY) *113位　6票　倉吉弥生＠地獄少女 二籠(Kurayoshi Yayoi@Jigoku Shoujo Futakomori) *113位　6票　高橋知恵＠NANA(Takahashi Chie@NANA) *113位　6票　岩倉ほのか＠砂沙美☆魔法少女クラブ シーズン2(Iwakura Honoka@Sasami Mahou Shoujo Club Season 2) *113位　6票　マザー・イライザ＠地球へ…(Mother Eliza@To Terra...) *119位　5票　壺おばあさん（壺姉さん）＠少女チャングムの夢(Tsubo Obaasan(Tsubo Neesan)@Shoujo Changumu no Yume) *119位　5票　パン子の母＠味楽る！ミミカ(Panko's Mother@Miracle! Mimika) *119位　5票　モモアン＠ポケットモンスター ダイヤモンド & パール(Momoan@Pocket Monster Diamond & Pearl) *119位　5票　コグニート♀＠Master of Epic The Animation Age(Cognito@Master of Epic The Animation Age) *119位　5票　亀田稲穂＠すもももももも 〜地上最強のヨメ〜(Kameda Inaho@Sumomomomomomo ~World's Strongest Bride~) *119位　5票　ウラシマ（月の巫女）＠MUSASHI-GUN道-(Urashima(The Shinto Maiden of the moon)@MUSASHI-GUN DOU-) *119位　5票　ヴィータ・ノヴァ＠トップをねらえ2！(Vita Nova@Top wo Nerae2!) *119位　5票　斑麗＠ロケットガール(Madara Rei@Rocket Girl) *119位　5票　珠城美和（卯月美和）＠鋼鉄神ジーグ(Tamashiro Miwa(Uzuki Miwa)@Koutetsu JEEG) *119位　5票　ナォミ＠ウィッチブレイド(Naomi@Witchblade) *119位　5票　石田翔子＠ちょこッとSister(Ishida Syouko@Chocotto Sister) *119位　5票　シンシア・ホルバイン＠機神大戦 ギガンティック・フォーミュラ(Cynthia Holbein@Kishin Taisen Gigantic Formula) *131位　4票　藤巻真里＠地獄少女 二籠(Fujimaki Mari@Jigoku Shoujo Futakomori) *131位　4票　四十肩のお京＠クレヨンしんちゃん(Shijuukata no Okyou@Crayon Shinchan) *131位　4票　だんごやおばば＠ぜんまいざむらい(Dangoya Obaba@Zenmai Zamurai) *131位　4票　カッツ＠ブレイブ・ストーリー(Cutts@Brave Story) *131位　4票　タマミ＠ポケットモンスター ダイヤモンド & パール(Tamami@Pocket Monster Diamond & Pearl) *136位　3票　河野けえ子＠のだめカンタービレ(Kawano Keeko@Nodame Cantabile) *136位　3票　ノーラ＠ウィッチブレイド(Nora@Witchblade) *136位　3票　クラレット（ハープの精）＠遊戯王 デュエルモンスターズ GX(Chlaret(The Fairy of harp)@Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters GX) *136位　3票　ハットちゃん＠タマ＆フレンズ 探せ！魔法のプニプニストーン(Hatto-chan@Tama & Friends Sagase! Mahou no Puni Puni Stone) *136位　3票　松岡勝治の祖母＠人造昆虫カブトボーグ VxV(Matsuoka Katsuji's Grandmother@Jinzou Konchuu Kabuto Borg VxV) *136位　3票　ハン・ペギョン尚宮（サングン）＠少女チャングムの夢(Han Sang Goong@Shoujo Changumu no Yume) *136位　3票　チェ・ソングム尚宮（サングン）＠少女チャングムの夢(Choi Sang Goong@Shoujo Changumu no Yume) *136位　3票　吉見和歌子＠ゴーストハント(Yoshimi Wakako@Ghost Hunt) *136位　3票　アイシャ＠牙 -KIBA-(Aisha@Kiba -KIBA-) *136位　3票　プチトマト＠やさいのようせい N.Y.SALAD(Petit Tomato@Yasai no Yousei N.Y.SALAD) *136位　3票　ベティ・ブーゼマン＠ストラトス・フォー アドヴァンス 完結編(Betty Buseman@Stratos Four Advance Kanketsu Hen) *136位　3票　メガネのクラスメイト（女子G）＠ZEGAPAIN(The Classmate in glasses@ZEGAPAIN) *136位　3票　梳田かすみ＠_summer(Suda Kasumi@_summer) *136位　3票　柿本信枝＠パプリカ(Kakimoto Nobue@Paprica) *136位　3票　ゼフィーヌ＠レ・ミゼラブル 少女コゼット(Séphine@Le Miserables Shoujo Cosete) *151位　2票　Nataria＠The World of GOLDEN EGGS SEASON2(Nataria@The World of GOLDEN EGGS SEASON) *151位　2票　美奈子＠人造昆虫カブトボーグ VxV(Minako@Jinzou Konchuu Kabuto Borg VxV) *151位　2票　森下典子＠ゴーストハント(Morishita Noriko@Ghost Hunt) *151位　2票　ヒナル＠鴉 -KARAS-(Hinaru@Karasu -KARAS-) *151位　2票　ティミーのママ＠ひつじのショーン(Timmy's Mama@Shaun the Sheep) *151位　2票　高峰母＠砂沙美☆魔法少女クラブ シーズン2(Takamine's Mother@Sasami Mahou Shoujo Club Season 2) *151位　2票　くるみリスちゃん＠シルバニアファミリー(Kurumi Risu-chan@Sylvanian Families) *151位　2票　ワッピ＠和・和・和 ワッピちゃん(Wappi@Wa Wa Wa Wappi-chan) *151位　2票　石田祐子＠ちょこッとSister(Ishida Yuuko@Chocotto Sister) *151位　2票　キョーコ＠結界師(Kyoko@Kekkaishi) *151位　2票　身堂隊員＠鋼鉄神ジーグ(Midou@Koutetsu JEEG) *162位　1票　夏太太（シャタイタイ）＠太陽の黙示録(Sya Tai Tai@Taiyou no Mokushiroku) *162位　1票　ヴィーク＠英國戀物語エマ 第二幕(Vick@Victorian Romance Emma The Second Act) *162位　1票　モモネ＠パッタ ポッタ モン太(Momone@Patta Potta Monta) *162位　1票　灰の降る町のおばさん＠おとぎ銃士 赤ずきん(The Woman in the town where ash falls@Otogi Jushi Akazukin) *162位　1票　ラン＠ピンキーストリート(Ran@Pinky Street) *162位　1票　スチュアート夫人＠風の少女エミリー(Mrs. Stuart@Kaze no Syoujo Emily) *162位　1票　カブトザウルスのかあちゃん＠人造昆虫カブトボーグ VxV(Kabutosaurusu's Mother@Jinzou Konchuu Kabuto Borg VxV) *162位　1票　ママ＠リリとカエルと（弟）(Mama@Riri to Kaeru to (Otouto)) *162位　1票　Sophia＠The World of GOLDEN EGGS SEASON2(Sophia@The World of GOLDEN EGGS SEASON) *162位　1票　マカセナ星人＠タマ＆フレンズ 探せ！魔法のプニプニストーン(Makasena Seijin@Tama & Friends Sagase! Mahou no Puni Puni Stone) *162位　1票　コリン＠機神咆吼デモンベイン(Colin@Kishin Houkou Demonbane) *162位　1票　ピーナッチ＠魔法食堂チャラポンタン(Peanutcchi@Mahou Syokudou Charapontan) *174位　0票　日傘屋の店員＠レ・ミゼラブル 少女コゼット(The Girl of the parasol shop@Le Miserables Shoujo Cosete) *174位　0票　イオナ＠ウエルベールの物語 〜Sisters of Wellber〜(Iona@Wellber no Monogatari ~Sisters of Wellber~) *174位　0票　保波倫子＠名探偵コナン(Honami Noriko@Meitantei Conan) *174位　0票　山口喜美子＠名探偵コナン 紺碧の棺（ジョリー・ロジャー）(Yamaguchi Kimiko@Meitantei Conan Konpeki no Hitsugi(Jolly Roger)) *174位　0票　ファトマ・トゥレ・グットウ＠MOONLIGHT MILE(Fatma Toure Gutuu@MOONLIGHT MILE) *174位　0票　ズシカ＠ウエルベールの物語 〜Sisters of Wellber〜(Zushika@Wellber no Monogatari ~Sisters of Wellber~) *174位　0票　海堂律子＠妖怪人間ベム(Kaidou Ritsuko@Youkai Ningen Bem) *174位　0票　白峯サユカ＠BLACK BLOOD BROTHERS(Shiramine Sayuka@BLACK BLOOD BROTHERS) *174位　0票　キャシディ神父のメイド＠風の少女エミリー(Father Cassidy's Maid@Kaze no Syoujo Emily) *174位　0票　ミレーユ・ダリエ＠シュガーバニーズ(Mireille Darie@Sugar Bunnies) *174位　0票　トタコ＠タマ＆フレンズ 探せ！魔法のプニプニストーン(Totako@Tama & Friends Sagase! Mahou no Puni Puni Stone) *174位　0票　ブルー＠CATBLUE：DYNAMITE(Blue@CATBLUE：DYNAMITE ) Group 8 *1位　614票　アナ・コッポラ＠苺ましまろ(Ana Coppola@Ichigo Mashimaro) *2位　542票　ギンガ・ナカジマ＠魔法少女リリカルなのはStrikerS(Ginga Nakajima@Mahou Syoujo Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS) *3位　433票　巳屋本いろは＠すもももももも 〜地上最強のヨメ〜(Miyamoto Iroha@Sumomomomomomo ~World's Strongest Bride~) *4位　426票　ニア＠天元突破グレンラガン(Nia@Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann) *5位　424票　衛藤芽生（めぇ）＠がくえんゆーとぴあ まなびストレート！(Eto Mei(Mee)@Gakuen Utopia Manabi Straight!) *6位　421票　ヨーコ＠天元突破グレンラガン(Yoko@Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann) *7位　419票　ヴィルヘルミナ・カルメル＠灼眼のシャナSP「恋と温泉の校外学習！」(Wilhelmi na Carmel@Shakugan no Shana SP "Koi to Onsen no Kougai Gakusyuu!") *8位　416票　伊藤伸恵＠苺ましまろ(Itou Nobue@Ichigo Mashimaro) *9位　412票　貴嶋サキ＠ハヤテのごとく！(Kijima Saki@Hayate the Combat Butler) *10位　319票　パキラ＠錬金3級まじかる？ぽか〜ん(Pachira@Renkin Sankyuu Magical? Poka~n) *11位　298票　神坂春姫＠はぴねす！(Kamisaka Haruhi@Happiness!) *12位　268票　コゼット＠レ・ミゼラブル 少女コゼット(Cosete@Le Miserables Shoujo Cosete) *13位　262票　春日つかさ＠ときめきメモリアル Only Love(Kasuga Tsukasa@Tokimeki Memorial Only Love) *14位　241票　アーエル＠シムーン(Aaeru@Simoun) *15位　237票　柿崎めぐ＠ローゼンメイデン オーベルテューレ(Kakizaki Megu@Rozen Maiden Ouverture) *15位　237票　時雨亜麻＠SHUFFLE！ MEMORIES(Shigure Ama@SHUFFLE! MEMORIES) *17位　197票　朝霧小雪＠くじびきアンバランス(Asagiri Koyuki@Kujibiki Unbalance) *18位　189票　谷山麻衣＠ゴーストハント(Taniyama Mai@Ghost Hunt) *19位　181票　佐藤聖＠マリア様がみてる OVA(Satou Sei@Maria-sama ga Miteru OVA) *20位　173票　鬼丸美輝＠無敵看板娘(Onimaru Miki@Muteki Kanban Musume) *21位　172票　魔王（マオウ・ザ・グレートステイジアン・オブ・阿部（仮））＠ハヤテのごとく！(Ma ou(Maou the Greatstagean of Abe(temporary))@Hayate the Combat Butler) *22位　167票　ロードレアモン＠シムーン(Rodoreamon@Simoun) *23位　159票　ムツミ＠うたわれるもの(Mutsumi@Utawarerumono) *24位　142票　藤沢瑠璃＠らぶドル 〜Lovely Idol〜(Fujisawa Ruri@Lovedol ~Lovely Idol~) *25位　130票　九条姫香＠かみちゃまかりん(Kujou Himeka@Kamichama Karin) *26位　126票　エリザベータ＠ふしぎ星の☆ふたご姫Gyu！(Yelizaveta@Fush igi Boshi no Futago Hime Gyu!) *27位　115票　早坂桜花＠武装錬金(Hayasaka Ouka@Busourenkin) *28位　113票　紅秀麗＠彩雲国物語(Kou Syuurei@Saiunkoku Monogatari New Series) *29位　108票　カイム＠シムーン(Kaimu@Simoun) *30位　107票　鬼梗＠桃華月憚(Kikyou@Touka Gettan) *31位　102票　往住愛子（アンコ）＠ぼくらの(Tokosumi Aiko(Anko)@Bokura no) *32位　101票　コーディリア＠ロミオ×ジュリエット(Cordelia@Romeo x Juliet) *33位　99票　エレノア・キャンベル＠英國戀物語エマ 第二幕(Eleanor Campbell@Victorian Romance Emma The Second Act) *34位　97票　日向秋＠ケロロ軍曹(Hinata Aki@Keroro Gunsou) *35位　74票　有栖川唯＠らぶドル 〜Lovely Idol〜(Arisugawa Yui@Lovedol ~Lovely Idol~) *35位　74票　キヨウ＠天元突破グレンラガン(Kiyoh@Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann) *35位　74票　小鳥遊由宇（玉虫ミーナ）＠月面兎兵器ミーナ(Takanashi Yuu(Tamamushi Miina)@Getsumen to Heiki Miina) *38位　71票　国鉄子＠大魔法峠(Koku Tetsuko@Dai Mahou Touge) *39位　66票　なぐられうさぎ＠クレヨンしんちゃん(Nagurare Usagi@Crayon Shinchan) *40位　62票　日向咲（キュアブルーム／キュアブライト）＠ふたりはプリキュア Splash Star(Hyuuga Saki(Cure Bloom/Cure Bright)@Futari wa PreCure Splash Star) *41位　57票　うさみちゃん＠増田こうすけ劇場 ギャグマンガ日和 第2弾(Usami-chan@Masuda Kousuke Gekijou Gag Manga Biyori The Second Series) *42位　56票　梶浦緋紗子＠乙女はお姉さまに恋してる(Kajiura Hisako@Otome wa Boku ni Koishiteru) *42位　56票　大路しずく＠らぶドル 〜Lovely Idol〜(Ooji Shizuku@Lovedol ~Lovely Idol~) *44位　53票　桜田ネネ＠クレヨンしんちゃん(Sakurada Nene@Crayon Shinchan) *45位　51票　馬謖幼常＠一騎当千 〜Dragon Destiny〜(Bashoku Youjou@Ikkitousen ~Dragon Destiny~) *46位　46票　馬連華＠史上最強の弟子 ケンイチ(Ba Renka@History's Strongest Disciple Ken'ichi) *47位　43票　お登勢＠銀魂(Otose@Gintama) *48位　42票　ムサシ＠ポケットモンスター シリーズ(Musashi@Pocket Monster Series) *49位　41票　越後屋金子＠貧乏姉妹物語(Echigoya Kinko@Binbou Shimai Monogatari) *50位　40票　アンナ（リーフの母）＠デルトラクエスト(Anna(Lief's Mother)@Deltra Quest) *50位　40票　遠藤若菜＠無敵看板娘(Endou Wakana@Muteki Kanban Musume) *52位　38票　母＠あたしンち(Haha@Atashinchi) *52位　38票　ファンティーヌ＠レ・ミゼラブル 少女コゼット(Fantine@Le Miserables Shoujo Cosete) *54位　36票　フォセッタ＠ZEGAPAIN(Fosetta@ZEGAPAIN) *55位　35票　白（パイ）＠Darker than BLACK -黒の契約者-(Pai@Darker than BLACK -Kuro no Keiyakusya-) 55位　35票　鈴木園子＠名探偵コナン(Suzuki Sonoko@Meitantei Conan) *55位　35票　オペレーター＠攻殻機動隊 S.A.C. Solid State Society(The Operator@Koukaku Kidoutai S.A.C. Solid State Society) *58位　33票　神社の巫女＠灼眼のシャナSP「恋と温泉の校外学習！」(The Maiden in the service of a shrine@Shakugan no Shana SP "Koi to Onsen no Kougai Gakusyuu!") *59位　32票　6話で「忘れろ」とギアスをかけられた黒髪の女生徒＠コードギアス 反逆のルルーシュ(The female Student with black hair who was casted Geass "Forget!" in episode 6@Code Geass Lelouche of the Rebellion) *60位　31票　針縫由布子＠ときめきメモリアル Only Love(Harinui Yuuko@Tokimeki Memorial Only Love) *61位　29票　さくらももこ（まる子）＠ちびまる子ちゃん(Sakura Momoko(Maruko)@Chibi Maruko-chan) *61位　29票　リン＠ケータイ少女(Rin@Keitai Syoujo) *61位　29票　榊明菜＠らぶドル 〜Lovely Idol〜(Sakaki Akina@Lovedol ~Lovely Idol~) *64位　28票　大門小百合＠デジモンセイバーズ(Daimon Sayuri@Digimon Savers) *65位　27票　しずく＠ながされて藍蘭島(Shizuku@Nagasarete Airantou) *65位　27票　ローズマリー＠ふしぎ星の☆ふたご姫Gyu！(Rosemary@Fushigi Boshi no Futago Hime Gyu!) 67位　26票　コロナ＠スパイダーライダーズ シリーズ(Corona@Spider Riders Series) *67位　26票　来島また子＠銀魂(Kijima Matako@Gintama) *69位　25票　ヴァイオラ＠K-G.2 キディ・グレイド2 パイロット映像(Viola@K-G.2 Kiddy Grade2 Pilot Film) *69位　25票　烏丸霧火＠かみちゃまかりん(Karasuma Kirika@Kamichama Karin) *69位　25票　サギリ＠牙 -KIBA-(Sagiri@Kiba -KIBA-) *72位　24票　若宮千里（ちーちん）＠武装錬金(Wakamiya Chisato(Chii-chin)@Busourenkin) *73位　23票　トモミ＠忍たま乱太郎(Tomomi@Nintama Rantarou) *73位　23票　川瀬涼子＠MAJOR 3rd season(Kawase Ryouko@MAJOR 3rd season) *75位　22票　陸遜伯言＠一騎当千 〜Dragon Destiny〜(Rikuson Hakugen@Ikkitousen ~Dragon Destiny~) 75位　22票　ファム＠シムーン(Fam@Simoun) *77位　21票　アデーレ＠英國戀物語エマ 第二幕(Adele@Victorian Romance Emma The Second Act) *78位　20票　こよりを見舞いに来た小学校の友達＠sola(The Friend of the primary school who visited Koyori@sola) *79位　19票　アスリ＠ふしぎ星の☆ふたご姫Gyu！(Asli@Fushigi Boshi no Futago Hime Gyu!) *80位　18票　矢胴丸リサ＠BLEACH(Yadoumaru Risa@BLEACH) *80位　18票　金時桜子（セデューサ）＠出ましたっ！ パワパフガールズZ(Kintoki Sakurako(Sedusa)@Demashita! Power Puff Girls Z) *80位　18票　ジャイアンのママ＠ドラえもん(Jaian's Mama@Doraemon) *80位　18票　ワラゲイエロー＠Master of Epic The Animation Age(Waragetcha Yellow@Master of Epic The Animation Age) *80位　18票　海部瑠衣＠桃華月憚(Kaifu Rui@Touka Gettan) *85位　17票　ララ＠D.Gray-man(Lala@D.Gray-man) *86位　16票　勾陣＠少年陰陽師(Kouchin@Shounen Onmyouji) *87位　15票　綾小路三華（ミカ）＠京四郎と永遠の空(Ayanokouji Mika@Kyoushirou to Towa no Sora) *87位　15票　旭川さつき＠ロケットガール(Asahikawa Satsuki@Rocket Girl) *89位　14票　柊瀬芦里＠つよきす Cool×Sweet(Hiiragi Serori@Tsuyokiss CoolxSweet) *89位　14票　シャルロット＠レ・ミゼラブル 少女コゼット(Charlotte@Le Miserables Shoujo Cosete) *89位　14票　プロイスト＠ガイキング LEGEND OF DAIKU-MARYU(Proist@Gaiking LEGEND OF DAIKU-MARYU) *92位　12票　エリザベス・マレー＠風の少女エミリー(Elizabeth Murray@Kaze no Syoujo Emily) *92位　12票　マリア＠英國戀物語エマ 第二幕(Maria@Victorian Romance Emma The Second Act) *92位　12票　三原素子＠ロケットガール(Mihara Motoko@Rocket Girl) *95位　11票　マフラーちゃん＠とっとこハム太郎 は〜い！(Muffler-chan@Tottoko Hum Tarou Ha~i!) *95位　11票　ネリダ＠デルトラクエスト(Nerida@Deltra Quest) *95位　11票　ベアトリス＠レ・ミゼラブル 少女コゼット(Beatrice@Le Miserables Shoujo Cosete) *95位　11票　大山美鈴＠Darker than BLACK -黒の契約者-(Ooyama Misuzu@Darker than BLACK -Kuro no Keiyakusya-) *99位　10票　猿柿ひよ里＠BLEACH(Sarugaki Hiyori@BLEACH) *99位　10票　エクリプス＠K-G.2 キディ・グレイド2 パイロット映像(Eclipse@K-G.2 Kiddy Grade2 Pilot Film) *99位　10票　加賀見＠結界師(Kagami@Kekkaishi) *99位　10票　メイヴェル・トランスフェイル＠ZEGAPAIN(Meivelle Transferre@ZEGAPAIN) *103位　9票　キャンディス＠MAR-メルヘヴン-(Candis@MAR-Marheaven-) *103位　9票　キャメロット＠ふしぎ星の☆ふたご姫Gyu！(Camelot@Fushigi Boshi no Futago Hime Gyu!) *103位　9票　崎本水枝＠金色のコルダ 〜primo passo〜(Sakimoto Mizue@Kin'iro no Corda ~primo passo~) 103位　9票　バグア遊星人＠Project BLUE 地球SOS(Baguwa planetian@Project BLUE Chikyuu SOS) *103位　9票　トロガイ＠精霊の守り人(Torogai@Seirei no Moribito) *108位　8票　ミーナ・ディートリンデ・ヴィルケ＠ストライクウィッチーズ(Minna-Dietlinde Wilcke@Strike Witches) *108位　8票　ク・フィーユ＠K-G.2 キディ・グレイド2 パイロット映像(Ku Feeyu@K-G.2 Kiddy Grade2 Pilot Film) *108位　8票　曹鈴音（ツァオ・リンシェン）＠格闘美神 武龍 REBIRTH(Cao Lin Shen@Kakutou Bishin Wulong REBIRTH) *108位　8票　笹霧月菜＠BALDR FORCE EXE RESOLUTION(Sasagiri Tsukina@BALDR FORCE EXE RESOLUTION) *108位　8票　若菜小春＠アイシールド21(Wakana Koharu@Eyeshield 21) *108位　8票　ベルメール＠ONE PIECE(Bellmere@ONE PIECE) *108位　8票　ドミニク＠銀色のオリンシス(Dominique@Giniro no Olynssis) *115位　7票　フラン＠ふしぎ星の☆ふたご姫Gyu！(Fran@Fushigi Boshi no Futago Hime Gyu!) *115位　7票　百々目鬼（ひとみ）＠ゲゲゲの鬼太郎(Dodomeki(Hitomi)@Gege ge no Kitarou) *115位　7票　瀬川みのり＠BALDR FORCE EXE RESOLUTION(Segawa Minori@BALDR FORCE EXE RESOLUTION) *118位　6票　春名ヒロ子（ロコちゃん）＠とっとこハム太郎 は〜い！(Haruna Hiroko(Roko-chan)@Tottoko Hum Tarou Ha~i!) *118位　6票　ハープ＠流星のロックマン(Harp@Ryuusei no Rockman) *118位　6票　沢田奈々＠家庭教師ヒットマンREBORN！(Sawada Nana@Katekyo Hitman REBORN!) *118位　6票　ノゾミ＠ポケットモンスター ダイヤモンド & パール(Nozomi@Pocket Monster Diamond & Pearl) *118位　6票　東山薫子＠きらりん☆レボリューション(Higashiyama Kaoruko@Kirarin Revolution) *123位　5票　ダイアナ＠牙 -KIBA-(Diana@Kiba -KIBA-) *123位　5票　梅村さくら＠きらりん☆レボリューション(Umemura Sakura@Kirarin Revolution) *123位　5票　六条さくら＠TOKKO 特公(Rokujou Sakura@TOKKO) *126位　4票　マダム・ジェニファー＠人造昆虫カブトボーグ VxV(Madam Jennifer@Jinzou Konchuu Kabuto Borg VxV) *126位　4票　サソリナイトメアリアン＠おとぎ銃士 赤ずきん(Scorpion Night Marianne@Otogi Jushi Akazukin) *126位　4票　香西アナウンサー＠月面兎兵器ミーナ(Kasai Announcer@Getsumen to Heiki Miina) *126位　4票　リンゴ園の老婆＠デルトラクエスト(The old Woman in the apple orchard@Deltra Quest) *126位　4票　ピーノ＠牙 -KIBA-(Pino@Kiba -KIBA-) *126位　4票　一二三＠おじゃる丸(Hifumi@Ojarumaru) *126位　4票　カコの母＠ぼくらの(Kako's Mother@Bokura no) *126位　4票　おヤエさん＠地球へ…(Oyae-san@To Terra...) *126位　4票　ヘヤ＠少女チャングムの夢(Hae Ya@Shoujo Changumu no Yume) *126位　4票　デスパライア＠Yes！プリキュア5(Desparaia@Yes! PreCure5) *136位　3票　B.B.＠ガラスの艦隊(B.B.@Glass no Kantai) *136位　3票　エルモニー♀＠Master of Epic The Animation Age(Elmony@Master of Epic The Animation Age) *136位　3票　フラット・ベー＠MAR-メルヘヴン-(Flat B@MAR-Marheaven-) *136位　3票　水晶さん＠ぷるるんっ！しずくちゃん(Suishou-san@Pururun! Shizuku-chan) *136位　3票　ブラウ航海長＠地球へ…(Burau@To Terra...) *136位　3票　マリー＠シュヴァリエ(Mary@Chevalier) *136位　3票　ミア・コネリー（009-7）＠009-1(Mia Connery(009-7)@009-1) *136位　3票　鷺山彩＠ワンワンセレプー それゆけ！徹之進(Sagiyama Aya@Wan Wan Serepuu Soreyuke! Tetsunoshin) *136位　3票　モグ子＠ケロロ軍曹(Moguko@Keroro Gunsou) *136位　3票　リカちゃん＠サザエさん(Rika-chan@Sazae-san) *136位　3票　オラクル＠スパイダーライダーズ シリーズ(Oracle@Spider Riders Series) *136位　3票　炎＠鴉 -KARAS-(En@Karasu -KARAS-) *136位　3票　夏目美芳＠働きマン(Natsume Miyoshi@Hatarakiman) *136位　3票　ガングロたまごちゃん＠おでんくん(Ganguro Tamago-chan@Oden-kun) *136位　3票　けろりーぬ＠けろけろけろっぴ はすのうえタウン 危機一髪！(Kerorine@Kerokerokeroppi Hasu no Ue Town Kikiippatsu!) *136位　3票　中島トメ＠人造昆虫カブトボーグ VxV(Nakajima Tome@Jinzou Konchuu Kabuto Borg VxV) *152位　2票　家坂の妻＠名探偵コナン(Yasaka's Wife@Meitantei Conan) *152位　2票　ランスロットの娘（妹）＠ロミオ×ジュリエット(Lancelot's Daughter(The big Sister)@Romeo x Juliet) *152位　2票　蓮花＠ブラック・ジャック 21(Renka@Black Jack 21) *152位　2票　神官ローサ＠獣装機攻ダンクーガ ノヴァ(Luna Rossa@Juusou Kikou Dancouga Nova) *152位　2票　来島秋穂＠ちょこッとSister(Kurushima Akiho@Chocotto Sister) *152位　2票　ポンパドール＠シュヴァリエ(Pompadour@Chevalier) *152位　2票　ユキノ＠ポケットモンスター ダイヤモンド & パール(Yukino@Pocket Monster Diamond & Pearl) *152位　2票　有香＠きらりん☆レボリューション(Yuka@Kirarin Revolution) *152位　2票　ナンシー＠南の島の小さな飛行機バーディー(Nancy@Minami no Shima no Chiisana Hikouki Birdy) *152位　2票　九守レイ＠新星輝デュエル・マスターズフラッシュ(Kumori Rei@Shinseiki Duel Masters Flash) *152位　2票　リカ＠格闘美神 武龍 REBIRTH(Rika@Kakutou Bishin Wulong REBIRTH) *152位　2票　芽栗亜衣＠トレジャーガウスト(Meguri Ai@Treasure Gaust) *152位　2票　タルボーンヌ＠古代王者 恐竜キング Dキッズ・アドベンチャー(Tarubone@Kodai Ouja Kyouryuu King D Kids Adventure) *152位　2票　助士すいさい＠祝！（ハピ☆ラキ）ビックリマン(Joshi Suisai@Syuku! Happy Lucky Bikkuriman) *152位　2票　レニー・ヴィクロー＠イノセント・ヴィーナス(Renée Vikro@Inocent Venus) *152位　2票　ロザンナ＠パンプキン・シザーズ(Rosanna@Pumpkin Scissors) *168位　1票　川村麻由＠ラブゲッCHU ミラクル声優白書(Kawamura Mayu@Love GetCHU Miracle Seiyuu Hakusyo) *168位　1票　イザベル＠ガラスの艦隊(Isabelle@Glass no Kantai) *168位　1票　パフ＠魔法食堂チャラポンタン(Pafu@Mahou Syokudou Charapontan) *168位　1票　謎の女＠009-1(The mystery Woman@009-1) *168位　1票　ママ＠ピンキーストリート(Mama@Pinky Street) *168位　1票　ルシア＠牙 -KIBA-(Lucia@Kiba -KIBA-) 168位　1票　フリーダ＠エル・カザド(Frida@EL CAZADOR DE LA BRUJA) *168位　1票　ムース＠ONE PIECE(Moose@ONE PIECE) *168位　1票　糸尾詩菜＠トレジャーガウスト(Itoo Shiina@Treasure Gaust) *168位　1票　あんず＠ウサハナ 夢みるバレリーナ(Anzu@Usahana Yumemiru Ballerina) *168位　1票　鷺坂よし子＠鴉 -KARAS-(Sagisaka Yoshiko@Karasu -KARAS-) *168位　1票　桜井佐和子＠内閣権力犯罪強制取締官 財前丈太郎(Sakurai Sawako@Government Crime Investigation Agent Zaizen Jotaro) *168位　1票　女主人＠ゲド戦記(The Owner@Gedo Senki) *181位　0票　イザベラ・レイド中尉＠GR -GIANT ROBO-(Isabella Reid@GR -GIANT ROBO-) *181位　0票　やつがしら＠ひまわりっ！！(Yatsugashira@Himawari!!) *181位　0票　キャロル＠ONE PIECE(Carol@ONE PIECE) *181位　0票　小早川美生＠アイシールド21(Kobayakawa Mihae@Eyeshield 21) *181位　0票　藤姫の女房＠遙かなる時空の中で 舞一夜(Fuji-hime's Maid@Harukanaru Toki no Naka de Maihitoyo) Group 9 *1位　779票　高町なのは＠魔法少女リリカルなのはStrikerS(Takamachi Nanoha@Mahou Syoujo Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS) *2位　587票　川澄舞＠Kanon(Kawasumi Mai@Kanon) *3位　490票　稲森光香（みかん）＠がくえんゆーとぴあ まなびストレート！(Inamori Mika(Mikan)@Gakuen Utopia Manabi Straight!) *4位　476票　アリシア・フローレンス＠ARIA The NATURAL(Alicia Florence@ARIA The NATURAL) *5位　448票　綾瀬夕映＠ネギま！？(Ayase Yue@Negima!?) *6位　438票　ヒロ＠ひだまりスケッチ(Hiro@Hidamari Sketch) *7位　425票　藤岡ハルヒ＠桜蘭高校ホスト部(Fujioka Haruhi@Ouran High School Host Club) *8位　404票　月村すずか＠魔法少女リリカルなのはStrikerS(Tsukimura Suzuka@Mahou Syoujo Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS) *9位　387票　桜木茉莉＠苺ましまろ(Sakuragi Matsuri@Ichigo Mashimaro) *10位　289票　福沢祐巳＠マリア様がみてる OVA(Fukuzawa Yumi@Maria-sama ga Miteru OVA) *11位　286票　ナツキ・クルーガー＠舞−乙HiME Zwei(Natsuki Kruger@Mai-Otome Zwei) *12位　262票　弥海砂＠DEATH NOTE(Amane Misa@DEATH NOTE) *13位　246票　小牧郁乃＠OVA ToHeart2(Komaki Ikuno@OVA ToHeart2) *14位　234票　島津由乃＠マリア様がみてる OVA(Shimazu Yoshino@Maria-sama ga Miteru OVA) *15位　227票　カミナギ・リョーコ（守凪了子）＠ZEGAPAIN(Kaminagi Ryoko@ZEGAPAIN) *16位　211票　鷹野三四＠ひぐらしのなく頃に(Takano Miyo@Higurashi no Naku Koro ni) *16位　211票　ソルティ・レヴァント＠SoltyRei(Solty Revant@SoltyRei) *18位　204票　ミルロ＠ふしぎ星の☆ふたご姫Gyu！(Milro@Fushigi Boshi no Futago Hime Gyu!) *19位　201票　ウルトリィ＠うたわれるもの(Urutori@Utawarerumono) *20位　197票　ファイン＠ふしぎ星の☆ふたご姫Gyu！(Fine@Fushigi Boshi no Futago Hime Gyu!) *21位　185票　白鳥空＠京四郎と永遠の空(Shiratori Kuu@Kyoushirou to Towa no Sora) *22位　178票　神凪綾乃＠風の聖痕(Kannagi Ayano@Kaze no Stigma) *23位　165票　デ・ジ・キャラット（でじこ）＠ウィンターガーデン(Di Gi Charat(Dejiko)@Winter Garden) *23位　165票　ドミヌーラ＠シムーン(Dominura@Simoun) *25位　164票　磯野フネ＠サザエさん(Isono Fune@Sazae-san) *26位　156票　エミリィ＠奏光のストレイン(Emily@Soukou no Strain) *27位　154票　三浦茜＠ロケットガール(Miura Akane@Rocket Girl) *27位　154票　フランシスカ＠怪物王女(Francisca@Kaibutsu Oujo) *29位　151票　神泉やす菜＠かしまし 〜ガール・ミーツ・ガール〜(Kamiizumi Yasuna@Kashimashi ~Girl Meets Girl~) *30位　144票　鳴滝風香＠ネギま！？(Narutaki Fuuka@Negima!?) *30位　144票　トモエ・マルグリット＠舞−乙HiME Zwei(Tomoe Maruguerite@Mai-Otome Zwei) *32位　128票　神田百合奈＠結界師(Kannda Yurina@Kekkaishi) *33位　126票　猿飛あやめ（さっちゃん）＠銀魂(Sarutobi Ayame(Sa-cchan)@Gintama) *33位　126票　秋月律子＠アイドルマスター XENOGLOSSIA(Akizuki Ritsuko@iDOLM@STER XENOGLOSSIA) *35位　119票　武嶋蔦子＠マリア様がみてる OVA(Takeshima Tsutako@Maria-sama ga Miteru OVA) *35位　119票　七村秋菜＠円盤皇女ワるきゅーレ 時と夢と銀河の宴(Nanamura Akina@UFO Princess valkyrie Toki to Ginga no Utage) *37位　116票　大家さん＠ひだまりスケッチ(Ooya-san@Hidamari Sketch) *38位　103票　ウーノ＠魔法少女リリカルなのはStrikerS(Euno@Mahou Syoujo Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS) *38位　103票　鷲峰雪緒＠BLACK LAGOON The Second Barrage(Washimine Yukio@BLACK LAGOON The Second Barrage) *40位　94票　日向ひまわり＠ひまわりっ！！(Hinata Himawari@Himawari!!) *41位　86票　小日向音羽＠はぴねす！(Kohinata Otoha@Happiness!) *42位　73票　グランマ＠ARIA The NATURAL(Grandma@ARIA The NATURAL) *43位　67票　吉岡チエ（よっち）＠OVA ToHeart2(Yoshioka Chie(Yocchi)@OVA ToHeart2) *44位　66票　高田清美＠DEATH NOTE(Takada Kiyomi@DEATH NOTE) *45位　65票　愛川桃＠ときめきメモリアル Only Love(Aikawa Momo@Tokimeki Memorial Only Love) *45位　65票　柏瞳＠N・H・Kにようこそ！(Kashiwa Hitomi@NHK ni Youkoso!) *45位　65票　ユキノ・クリサント＠舞−乙HiME Zwei(Yukino Chrysant@Mai-Otome Zwei) *48位　64票　中原スナコ＠ヤマトナデシコ七変化(Nakahara Sunako@Yamatonadeshiko Shichihenge) *49位　62票　時野リカ＠円盤皇女ワるきゅーレ 時と夢と銀河の宴(Tokino Rika@UFO Princess valkyrie Toki to Ginga no Utage) *50位　61票　涼宮ハルヒのコスプレをした女の子＠らき☆すた(The Girl who cosplayed Suzumiya Haruhi@Lucky Star) *51位　60票　西澤桜華＠ケロロ軍曹(Nishizawa Ouka@Keroro Gunsou) *52位　58票　ティアナ＠風の聖痕(Tiana@Kaze no Stigma) *53位　54票　星野（茂野）桃子＠MAJOR 3rd season(Hoshino (Shigeno) Momoko@MAJOR 3rd season) *54位　53票　ミコト＠舞−乙HiME Zwei(Mikoto@Mai-Otome Zwei) *55位　50票　摩利あゆき＠かしまし 〜ガール・ミーツ・ガール〜(Mari Ayuki@Kashimashi ~Girl Meets Girl~) *56位　46票　松崎綾子＠ゴーストハント(Matsuzaki Ayako@Ghost Hunt) *57位　45票　リリィ・C・シャーベット＠ギャラクシーエンジェる〜ん(Lily C Sherbet@Galaxy Angel-Rune) *57位　45票　アリサ＝サザンクロス＠ケロロ軍曹(Alisa Southerncross@Keroro Gunsou) *59位　42票　高峰ゆずは＠はぴねす！(Takamine Yuzuha@Happiness!) *60位　39票　三木清良＠のだめカンタービレ(Miki Seira@Nodame Cantabile) *60位　39票　響ミソラ＠流星のロックマン(Hibiki Misora@Ryuusei no Rockman) *60位　39票　セレナ＠銀色のオリンシス(Serena@Giniro no Olynssis) *63位　35票　インテグラル・ファルブルケ・ウィンゲーツ・ヘルシング＠HELLSING(Integr al Fanburke Wingates Hellsing@HELLSING) *64位　34票　アイコ＠電脳コイル(Aiko@Dennou Coil) *64位　34票　しきみ＠ひまわりっ！！(Shikimi@Himawari!!) *66位　33票　アネーシャ・オル・メガーラ＠ヒロイック・エイジ(Aneesha Ol Nagaala@Heroic Age) *67位　30票　式守那津音＠はぴねす！(Shikimori Natsune@Happiness!) *68位　29票　食堂のおばちゃん＠忍たま乱太郎(The Woman in the dining room@Nintama Rantarou) *69位　28票　シャトン＠MAR-メルヘヴン-(Shaton@MAR-Marheaven-) *70位　26票　司馬懿仲達＠一騎当千 〜Dragon Destiny〜(Shibai Chuutatsu@Ikkitousen ~Dragon Destiny~) *70位　26票　つばさ＠ながされて藍蘭島(Tsubasa@Nagasarete Airantou) *72位　25票　アーク・アヴニール＠ZEGAPAIN(Arque Avnir@ZEGAPAIN) *73位　24票　チュニャン＠ツバサ・クロニクル シリーズ(Chun Hyang@Tsubasa Chronicle Series) *74位　22票　つぐみ・ローゼンマイヤー＠創星のアクエリオン−裏切りの翼−(Tsugumi Rosenmeier@Sousei no Aquarion ~Uragiri no Tsubasa~) *75位　21票　すずらん（すずの母）＠ながされて藍蘭島(Suzuran(Suzu's Mother)@Nagasarete Airantou) *76位　20票　胡蝶すずめ＠桃華月憚(Kochou Suzume@Touka Gettan) *77位　19票　レナの母＠ひぐらしのなく頃に(Rena's Mother@Higurashi no Naku Koro ni) *78位　17票　白姫味菜子（白鳥ミーナ）＠月面兎兵器ミーナ(Shirahime Minako(Shiratori Miina)@Getsumen to Heiki Miina) *79位　16票　鈴木綾音＠MAJOR 3rd season(Suzuki Ayane@MAJOR 3rd season) *80位　13票　ゲソ美＠大魔法峠(Gesomi@Dai Mahou Touge) *80位　13票　巡の取り巻き＠瀬戸の花嫁(The Followers of Mawari@Seto no Hanayome) *80位　13票　フィーリア王女＠ふたりはプリキュア Splash Star(Queen Filia@Futari wa PreCure Splash Star) *80位　13票　三善由衣子＠のだめカンタービレ(Miyoshi Yuiko@Nodame Cantabile) *80位　13票　イゾラ＠ZEGAPAIN(Izola@ZEGAPAIN) *85位　12票　庄司恵＠金色のコルダ 〜primo passo〜(Syouji Megumi@Kin'iro no Corda ~primo passo~) *85位　12票　鬼怒川綾乃＠スクールランブル 二学期(Kinugawa Ayano@School Rumble Second Term) *87位　11票　レベッカ＠牙 -KIBA-(Rebecca@Kiba -KIBA-) *87位　11票　シスター・サンプリス＠レ・ミゼラブル 少女コゼット(La soeur Simplice@Le Miserables Shoujo Cosete) *87位　11票　保科直美＠ときめきメモリアル Only Love(Hoshina Naomi@Tokimeki Memorial Only Love) *87位　11票　あい＠どうぶつの森(Ai@Doubutsu no Mori) *87位　11票　夏木あい＠Yes！プリキュア5(Natsuki Ai@Yes! PreCure5) *87位　11票　ヨランダ＠BLACK LAGOON The Second Barrage(Yolanda@BLACK LAGOON The Second Barrage) *87位　11票　ゾラ＠BLUE DRAGON(Zola@BLUE DRAGON) *87位　11票　繭子＠xxxHOLiC(Mayuko@xxxHOLiC) *95位　10票　萩乃柚留＠蜜×蜜ドロップス(Hagino Yuzuru@Mitsu x Mitsu Drops) *95位　10票　月野小夜子＠ゲゲゲの鬼太郎(Tsukino Sayoko@Gegege no Kitarou) *95位　10票　吉野杏里＠サクラ大戦ニューヨーク・紐育(Yoshino Anri@Sakura Taisen New York - NY) *95位　10票　ラーラ＠スクールランブル 二学期(Laala@School Rumble Second Term) *95位　10票　烏丸妃路＠かみちゃまかりん(Karasuma Himeka@Kamichama Karin) *100位　9票　浜坂瑞枝（シスター浜坂）＠ストロベリー・パニック(Hamasaka Mizue(Sister Hamasaka)@Strawberry Panic) *101位　8票　エイミー＠爆裂天使〜インフィニティ〜(Amy@Bakuretsu Tenshi ~Infinity~) *101位　8票　川上由乃＠_summer(Kawakami Yuno@_summer) *101位　8票　愛子＠ウィンターガーデン(Aiko@Winter Garden) *101位　8票　公園の霊＠ゴーストハント(The Spirit in the park@Ghost Hunt) *101位　8票　ショコラ＠ワンワンセレプー それゆけ！徹之進(Chocolat@Wan Wan Serepuu Soreyuke! Tetsunoshin) *106位　7票　久保千鶴＠ストラトス・フォー アドヴァンス 完結編(Kubo Chizuru@Stratos Four Advance Kanketsu Hen) *106位　7票　マリオン＠カレイドスター ぐっどだよ！ぐぅーっど！(Marion@Kaleido Star Good dayo! GOOOOD!) *106位　7票　マリィ・クレア＠東京魔人學園剣風帖 龍龍（トウ）(Marie Claire@Toukyo Majin Gakuen Kenpuuchou Tou) *106位　7票　ルウ・スン＠トップをねらえ2！(Ruu Soon@Top wo Nerae2!) *106位　7票　池内理代子＠MOONLIGHT MILE(Ikeuchi Riyoko@MOONLIGHT MILE) *106位　7票　園崎綾乃＠ちょこッとSister(Sonozaki Ayano@Chocotto Sister) *106位　7票　大空カオリ＠サザエさん(Oozora Kaori@Sazae-san) *106位　7票　ビーレイン＠スパイダーライダーズ シリーズ(Beerain@Spider Riders Series) *114位　6票　パノ＠MAR-メルヘヴン-(Pano@MAR-Marheaven-) *114位　6票　スイーツ研究会生徒＠がくえんゆーとぴあ まなびストレート！(The female Student in the sweets sosciety@Gakuen Utopia Manabi Straight!) *114位　6票　ユナ（フミ・ヒメノ似の敵）＠舞−乙HiME Zwei(Yuna@Mai-Otome Zwei) *114位　6票　青木霧子＠ストラトス・フォー アドヴァンス 完結編(Aoki Kiriko@Stratos Four Advance Kanketsu Hen) *114位　6票　しまのはな＠しましまとらのしまじろう(Shimano Hana@Shimashima Tora no Shimajirou) *114位　6票　かみちよねーさん＠ぜんまいざむらい(Kamichiyo-nee-san@Zenmai Zamurai) *114位　6票　ジュリィ・ヘイワード＠爆丸 -バトルブローラーズ-(Corydoras Julii@Bakugan -Battle Brawlers-) *121位　5票　土橋とし子＠ちびまる子ちゃん(Tsuchihashi Toshiko@Chibi Maruko-chan) *121位　5票　ヴィーナス白雪＠祝！（ハピ☆ラキ）ビックリマン(Venus Shirayuki@Syuku! Happy Lucky Bikkuriman) *121位　5票　不津倉パン子＠味楽る！ミミカ(Fujikura Panko@Miracle! Mimika) *121位　5票　ギド＠MAR-メルヘヴン-(Gido@MAR-Marheaven-) *121位　5票　サニーおばさん＠やさいのようせい N.Y.SALAD(Sunny Obasan@Yasai no Yousei N.Y.SALAD) *121位　5票　橘玲佳＠BALDR FORCE EXE RESOLUTION(Tachibana Reika@BALDR FORCE EXE RESOLUTION) *121位　5票　紫堂彩音＠BALDR FORCE EXE RESOLUTION(Shidou Ayane@BALDR FORCE EXE RESOLUTION) *121位　5票　ウタ＠妖逆門(Uta@Bakegyamon) *121位　5票　ユミル＠円盤皇女ワるきゅーレ 時と夢と銀河の宴(Yumil@UFO Princess valkyrie Toki to Ginga no Utage) *121位　5票　ツボミ＠ポケットモンスター ダイヤモンド & パール(Tsubomi@Pocket Monster Diamond & Pearl) *131位　4票　千春＠名探偵コナン(Chiharu@Meitantei Conan) *131位　4票　クロキ容疑者＠ギャラクシーエンジェる〜ん(The Suspect Kuroki@Galaxy Angel-Rune) *131位　4票　八木野ユキ＠ワンワンセレプー それゆけ！徹之進(Yagino Yuki@Wan Wan Serepuu Soreyuke! Tetsunoshin) *131位　4票　春山ふぶき＠あたしンち(Haruyama Fubuki@Atashinchi) *131位　4票　ヨシ坊＠BLACK LAGOON The Second Barrage(Yoshi-bou@BLACK LAGOON The Second Barrage) *131位　4票　瀬尾椿＠Saint October(Seo Tsubaki@Saint October) *131位　4票　ゆず姫＠それいけ！アンパンマン(Yuzu-hime@Soreike! Anpanman) *131位　4票　J＠ポケットモンスター ダイヤモンド & パール(J@Pocket Monster Diamond & Pearl) *131位　4票　ハル＠妖逆門(Haru@Bakegyamon) *140位　3票　マーサ・シュビーパウエル＠奏光のストレイン(Martha Shubipauel@Soukou no Strain) *140位　3票　篠原真桜＠結界師(Shinohara Mao@Kekkaishi) *140位　3票　ヴラドに殺された女中＠ゴーストハント(The Maid who was killed by Vlad@Ghost Hunt) *140位　3票　ハナ＠ウサハナ 夢みるバレリーナ(Hana@Usahana Yumemiru Ballerina) *140位　3票　モニーク＠BLOOD+(Monique@BLOOD+) *140位　3票　真行寺麗奈＠スカルマン(Shingyouji Rena@Skullman) *140位　3票　パステルのコスプレをした娘＠おとぎ銃士 赤ずきん(The Girl who cosplays Pastel@Otogi Jushi Akazukin) *140位　3票　御厨真紀＠ストラトス・フォー アドヴァンス 完結編(Mikuriya Maki@Stratos Four Advance Kanketsu Hen) *140位　3票　龍昇ケンの母＠人造昆虫カブトボーグ VxV(Ryuusyou Ken's Mother@Jinzou Konchuu Kabuto Borg VxV) *140位　3票　まきばらむりん＠しましまとらのしまじろう(Makiba Ramurin@Shimashima Tora no Shimajirou) *140位　3票　ボー＠RGBアドベンチャー(Po@RGB Adventure) *140位　3票　八島光枝＠名探偵コナン(Yashima Mitsue@Meitantei Conan) *152位　2票　佐々木ユウキ＠ウィッチブレイド(Sasaki Yuuki@Witchblade) *152位　2票　カルメン＠ONE PIECE(Carmen@ONE PIECE) *152位　2票　クリスティーナ・グラント＠マージナルプリンス 〜月桂樹の王子達〜(Christina Grant@Marginal Prince ~Gekkeiju no Oujitachi~) *152位　2票　吉見陽子＠ゴーストハント(Yoshimi Youko@Ghost Hunt) *152位　2票　メリン＠デルトラクエスト(Merin@Deltra Quest) *152位　2票　上御殿＠祝！（ハピ☆ラキ）ビックリマン(Kamigoten@Syuku! Happy Lucky Bikkuriman) *152位　2票　六兵衛の妻＠大江戸ロケット(Rokubee's Wife@Oh! Edo Rocket) *152位　2票　石田華子＠ちょこッとSister(Ishida Youko@Chocotto Sister) *152位　2票　新田＠あたしンち(Nitta@Atashinchi) *152位　2票　マーサ＠英國戀物語エマ 第二幕(Martha@Victorian Romance Emma The Second Act) *152位　2票　ブランド姉さん＠ギャラクシーエンジェる〜ん(Bland Nee-san@Galaxy Angel-Rune) *152位　2票　超聖使マゼンタレイア＠祝！（ハピ☆ラキ）ビックリマン(Magentareia@Syu ku! Happy Lucky Bikkuriman) *152位　2票　ドビンちゃん＠ロビーとケロビー(Dobin-chan@Robby to Kerobby) *152位　2票　和音ーズD＠かみちゃまかりん(Kazunes D@Kamichama Karin) *166位　1票　笑い上ごい＠和・和・和 ワッピちゃん(Waraijougoi@Wa Wa Wa Wappi-chan) *166位　1票　犬山陽子＠ワンワンセレプー それゆけ！徹之進(Inuyama Youko@Wan Wan Serepuu Soreyuke! Tetsunoshin) *166位　1票　ラッキー下田＠格闘美神 武龍 REBIRTH(Lucky Shimoda@Kakutou Bishin Wulong REBIRTH) *166位　1票　エコー＠遊戯王 デュエルモンスターズ GX(Echo@Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters GX) *166位　1票　陳麗君（チェンリージュン）＠太陽の黙示録(Chen Ri Jun@Taiyou no Mokushiroku) *166位　1票　ポロン＠タマ＆フレンズ 探せ！魔法のプニプニストーン(Poron@Tama & Friends Sagase! Mahou no Puni Puni Stone) *166位　1票　原先生（ハラセン）＠あたしンち(Hara-sensei(Hara-sen)@Atashinchi) *166位　1票　伊吹涼子＠TOKKO 特公(Ibuki Ryouko@TOKKO) *166位　1票　巨漢おばちゃん＠ギャラクシーエンジェる〜ん(Mrs. Big@Galaxy Angel-Rune) *166位　1票　蓮華姫＠シルクロード少年 ユート(Renge-hime@Silk Road Shounen Yuuto) *166位　1票　茂木和子＠地獄少女 二籠(Mogi Kazuko@Jigoku Shoujo Futakomori) *166位　1票　吉岡潤子＠内閣権力犯罪強制取締官 財前丈太郎(Yoshioka Junko@Government Crime Investigation Agent Zaizen Jotaro) *166位　1票　メレちゃん＠フラカッパー(Mere-chan@Hulakapper) *166位　1票　Rebecca＠The World of GOLDEN EGGS SEASON2(Rebecca@The World of GOLDEN EGGS SEASON) *166位　1票　ミナエ＠ポケットモンスター ダイヤモンド & パール(Minae@Pocket Monster Diamond & Pearl) *181位　0票　山下＠あたしンち(Yamashita@Atashinchi) *181位　0票　女性キャスター＠Amazing Nuts！(The female Newscaster@Amazing Nuts!) *181位　0票　葉山＠おねがいマイメロディ シリーズ(Hayama@Onegai My Melody Series) *181位　0票　白石恵＠内閣権力犯罪強制取締官 財前丈太郎(Shiraishi Megumi@Government Crime Investigation Agent Zaizen Jotaro) *181位　0票　こずえ＠星空キセキ(Kozue@Hoshizora Kiseki) Group 10 *1位　913票　水銀燈＠ローゼンメイデン オーベルテューレ(Suigintou@Rozen Maiden Ouverture) *2位　886票　泉こなた＠らき☆すた(Izumi Konata@Lucky Star) *3位　828票　竜宮レナ＠ひぐらしのなく頃に(Ryuuguu Rena@Higurashi no Naku Koro ni) *4位　759票　北条沙都子＠ひぐらしのなく頃に(Houjou Satoko@Higurashi no Naku Koro ni) *5位　703票　ティアナ・ランスター＠魔法少女リリカルなのはStrikerS(Teana Lanster@Mahou Syoujo Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS) *6位　650票　小神あきら＠らき☆すた(Kogami Akira@Lucky Star) *7位　634票　近衛木乃香＠ネギま！？(Konoe Konoka@Negima!?) *8位　526票　渡良瀬準＠はぴねす！(Watarase Jun@Happiness!) *9位　451票　ルーテシア＠魔法少女リリカルなのはStrikerS(Lutecia@Mah ou Syoujo Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS) *10位　442票　一ノ瀬野乃＠ひとひら(Ichinose Nono@Hitohira) *11位　380票　佐々木まき絵＠ネギま！？(Sasaki Makie@Negima!?) *12位　373票　蒼井渚砂＠ストロベリー・パニック(Aoi Nagisa@Strawberry Panic) *13位　346票　いばら姫＠おとぎ銃士 赤ずきん(Ibara-hime@Otogi Jushi Akazukin) *14位　341票　月島きらり＠きらりん☆レボリューション(Tsukishima Kirari@Kirarin Revolution) *15位　317票　ネコ娘＠ゲゲゲの鬼太郎(Neko Musume@Gegege no Kitarou) *16位　311票　ちょこ＠ちょこッとSister(Choco@Chocotto Sister) *17位　308票　相坂さよ＠ネギま！？(Aisaka Sayo@Negima!?) *18位　274票　なでしこ＠いぬかみっ！(Nadeshiko@Inukami!) *19位　264票　アリカ・ユメミヤ＠舞−乙HiME Zwei(Arika Yumemiya@Mai-Otome Zwei) *20位　255票　園宮可憐＠スカイガールズ(Sonomiya Karen@Sky Girls) *21位　232票　桂雪路＠ハヤテのごとく！(Katsura Yukiji@Hayate the Combat Butler) *22位　218票　アンゴル・モア＠ケロロ軍曹 シリーズ(Angol Moa@Keroro Gunsou series) *23位　172票　ジャスミン＠デルトラクエスト(Jasmine@Deltra Quest) *24位　150票　リナリー・リー＠D.Gray-man(Lenalee Lee@D.Gray-man) *25位　146票　真田さん＠円盤皇女ワるきゅーレ 時と夢と銀河の宴(Sanada-san@UFO Princess valkyrie Toki to Ginga no Utage) *26位　142票　壁に印を付ける女生徒＠コードギアス 反逆のルルーシュ(The female Student who marks the wall@Code Geass Lelouche of the Rebellion) *27位　137票　鉄乙女＠つよきす Cool×Sweet(Kurogane Otome@Tsuyokiss CoolxSweet) *28位　135票　ヒメ・M・グランチェスタ（ヒメ社長）＠ARIA The NATURAL(Hime M. Granzchesta(Hime-shachou)@ARIA The NATURAL) *29位　133票　アルティ＠シムーン(Alti@Simoun) *30位　129票　蘭花・フランボワーズ＠ギャラクシーエンジェる〜ん(Ranpha Franboise@Galaxy Angel-Rune) *31位　125票　シャッハ・ヌエラ＠魔法少女リリカルなのはStrikerS(Scharch Nouera@Mahou Syoujo Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS) *32位　116票　守東桃香＠桃華月憚(Kamiazuma Touka@Touka Gettan) *33位　115票　町洋子（マチ）＠ぼくらの(Machi Youko(Machi)@Bokura no) *34位　97票　椎名夏音＠シャイニング・ティアーズ×ウィンド(Shiina Kanon@Shining Tears x Wind) *35位　90票　典韋＠一騎当千 〜Dragon Destiny〜(Tenn'i@Ikkitousen ~Dragon Destiny~) *36位　86票　新堂ケイ＠いぬかみっ！(Shindou Kei@Inukami!) *37位　84票　桂さん＠マリア様がみてる OVA(Katsura-san@Maria-sama ga Miteru OVA) *38位　81票　フォルテ・シュトーレン＠ギャラクシーエンジェる〜ん(Forte Stollen@Galaxy Angel-Rune) *39位　79票　南空ナオミ＠DEATH NOTE(Misora Naomi@DEATH NOTE) *40位　78票　アムリア＠シムーン(Amuria@Simoun) *41位　70票　相原カズミ＠今日の5の2(Aihara Kazumi@Kyou no Go no Ni) *42位　64票　ロコ＠MAR-メルヘヴン-(Loco@MAR-Marheaven-) *43位　63票　ブランネージュ＠シャイニング・ティアーズ×ウィンド(Blanc Neige@Shining Tears x Wind) *44位　62票　南條キサラ＠史上最強の弟子 ケンイチ(Nanjou Kisara@History's Strongest Disciple Ken'ichi) *44位　62票　ミルファ（クマ吉）＠OVA ToHeart2(Milfa(Kumakichi)@OVA ToHeart2) *46位　60票　竹村千早＠ストロベリー・パニック(Takemura Chihaya@Strawberry Panic) *47位　59票　三浦ハル＠家庭教師ヒットマンREBORN！(Miura Haru@Katekyo Hitman REBORN!) *48位　49票　御薙鈴莉＠はぴねす！(Minagi Suzuri@Happiness!) *49位　45票　砂かけばばあ＠ゲゲゲの鬼太郎(Sunakake Babaa@Gegege no Kitarou) *49位　45票　ミランダ・マーベリック＠SoltyRei(Miranda Marvelick@SoltyRei) *51位　44票　いまり＠いぬかみっ！(Imari@Inukami!) *52位　42票　インテグラ・マーテル＠SoltyRei(Integra Martel@SoltyRei) *53位　40票　篠原美紗緒＠砂沙美☆魔法少女クラブ シーズン2(Shinohara Misao@Sasami Mahou Shoujo Club Season 2) *54位　38票　笠原乃依＠ヤマトナデシコ七変化(Kasahara Noi@Yamatonadeshiko Shichihenge) *55位　35票　アリタ＝フォーランド＠MURDER PRINCESS(Alita Forland@MURDER PRINCESS) *56位　32票　天上院明日香＠遊戯王 デュエルモンスターズ GX(Tenjouin Asuka@Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters GX) *57位　31票　プルリン＠N・H・Kにようこそ！(Pururin@NHK ni Youkoso!) *57位　31票　赤堤くりこ＠出ましたっ！ パワパフガールズZ(Akatsutsumi Kuriko@Demashita! Power Puff Girls Z) *59位　30票　進藤あゆみ＠らぶドル 〜Lovely Idol〜(Shindou Ayumi@Lovedol ~Lovely Idol~) *60位　28票　藤田真琴＠らぶドル 〜Lovely Idol〜(Fujita Makoto@Lovedol ~Lovely Idol~) *61位　25票　ターシャ＠英國戀物語エマ 第二幕(Tasha@Victorian Romance Emma The Second Act) *62位　24票　翠鈴＠風の聖痕(Tsuo Rin@Kaze no Stigma) *62位　24票　IIのカプセルの中の女の子＠魔法少女リリカルなのはStrikerS(The Girl in the II capsule@Mahou Syoujo Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS) *62位　24票　澄田花苗＠秒速5センチメートル(Sumida Hanae@Byousoku 5 Centimeter) *65位　23票　永澄の祖母＠瀬戸の花嫁(Nagasumi's Grandmother@Seto no Hanayome) *65位　23票　アイン・ルー＠舞−乙HiME Zwei(Anh Lu@Mai-Otome Zwei) *67位　22票　ミア・ギエム＠カレイドスター ぐっどだよ！ぐぅーっど！(Mia Guillem@Kaleido Star Good dayo! GOOOOD!) *68位　21票　カチーナ・タラスク＠スーパーロボット大戦OG 〜ディバイン・ウォーズ〜(Katina Tarask@Super Robot Wars OG ~Divine Wars~) *68位　21票　灰原水面（秋山ミーナ）＠月面兎兵器ミーナ(Haibara Minamo(Akiyama Miina)@Getsumen to Heiki Miina) *70位　20票　高遠美緒＠金色のコルダ 〜primo passo〜(Takatou Mio@Kin'iro no Corda ~primo passo~) *70位　20票　森真奈美＠金色のコルダ 〜primo passo〜(Mori Manami@Kin'iro no Corda ~primo passo~) *72位　17票　ボウライ（下級精霊）＠神曲奏界ポリフォニカ(Bourai@Shinkyoku Soukai Polyphonica) *72位　17票　茅葺よう子＠攻殻機動隊 S.A.C. Solid State Society(Kayabuki Youko@Koukaku Kidoutai S.A.C. Solid State Society) *72位　17票　富田毬（トンちゃん先生）＠エア・ギア(Tomita Marimo(Ton-chan-sensei)@Air Gear) *72位　17票　綾＠ゲゲゲの鬼太郎(Aya@Gegege no Kitarou) *76位　16票　柊巴＠つよきす Cool×Sweet(Hiiragi Tomoe@Tsuyokiss CoolxSweet) *76位　16票　館華くらら＠獣装機攻ダンクーガ ノヴァ(Tachibana Kurara@Juusou Kikou Dancouga Nova) *78位　15票　サン・シェラルド＠まもって！ロリポップ(San Sherald@Mamotte! Lolipop) *78位　15票　テルー＠ゲド戦記(Theru@Gedo Senki) *78位　15票　紀子＠この青空に約束を- 〜ようこそつぐみ寮へ〜(Noriko@Kono Aozora ni Yakusoku wo ~Youkoso Tsugumi Ryou he~) *81位　14票　シャロン・ヴィンヤード（ベルモット）＠名探偵コナン(Sharon Vineyard(Vermouth)@Meitantei Conan) *81位　14票　大江山祈＠つよきす Cool×Sweet(Ooeyama Inori@Tsuyokiss CoolxSweet) *81位　14票　お伊勢＠大江戸ロケット(Oise@Oh! Edo Rocket) *81位　14票　ローダ・スチュワート＠風の少女エミリー(Rhoda Stuart@Kaze no Syoujo Emily) *85位　13票　加納優香＠おねがいマイメロディ シリーズ(Kanou Yuka@Onegai My Melody Series) *85位　13票　オカメ姫＠おじゃる丸(Okame-hime@Ojarumaru) *87位　12票　あき＠ながされて藍蘭島(Aki@Nagasarete Airantou) *88位　11票　ナナミ＠デジモンセイバーズ(Nanami@Digimon Savers) *88位　11票　しみちゃん＠あたしンち(Shimi-chan@Atashinchi) *88位　11票　ウェブナー＠パンプキン・シザーズ(Webner@Pumpkin Scissors) *91位　10票　火煉太夫＠ツバサ・クロニクル シリーズ(Karendayuu@Tsubasa Chronicle Series) *91位　10票　渚マユ＠働きマン(Nagisa Mayu@Hatarakiman) *91位　10票　ミス・ベラム＠出ましたっ！ パワパフガールズZ(Miss Bellum@Demashita! Power Puff Girls Z) *91位　10票　沼御前＠ゲゲゲの鬼太郎(Numa-gozen@Gegege no Kitarou) *91位　10票　秋山衣瑠香＠つよきす Cool×Sweet(Akiyama Iruka@Tsuyokiss CoolxSweet) *91位　10票　トグサの妻＠攻殻機動隊 S.A.C. Solid State Society(Togusa's Wife@Koukaku Kidoutai S.A.C. Solid State Society) *91位　10票　千歳＠ツバサ・クロニクル シリーズ(Chirose@Tsubasa Chronicle Series) *91位　10票　くの一＠吉宗(Kunoh@Yoshimune) *99位　9票　ベネチアン（板里網子）＠人造昆虫カブトボーグ VxV(Venetian(Itari Amiko)@Jinzou Konchuu Kabuto Borg VxV) *99位　9票　マイメロディの祖母＠おねがいマイメロディ シリーズ(Maimero's Grandmother@Onegai My Melody Series) *99位　9票　星野ママ＠おじゃる丸(Hoshino Mama@Ojarumaru) *99位　9票　みかんにぶつかった生徒＠がくえんゆーとぴあ まなびストレート！(The female Student who bumped into Mikan@Gakuen Utopia Manabi Straight!) *103位　8票　ミニー＠ゴーストハント(Minnie@Ghost Hunt) *103位　8票　レイ＠N・H・Kにようこそ！(Rei@NHK ni Youkoso!) *103位　8票　マルガリータ＠エル・カザド(Margarita@EL CAZADOR DE LA BRUJA) *103位　8票　メガネのクラスメイト（舞の友達）＠Darker than BLACK -黒の契約者-(The Classmate in glasses(Mai's Friend)@Darker than BLACK -Kuro no Keiyakusya-) *103位　8票　山本シナ＠忍たま乱太郎(Yamashita Shina@Nintama Rantarou) *103位　8票　片岡千草＠ゲゲゲの鬼太郎(Kataoka Chigusa@Gegege no Kitarou) *103位　8票　カンナの母＠電脳コイル(Kanna's Mother@Dennou Coil) *103位　8票　相沢由美＠DEATH NOTE(Aizawa Yumi@DEATH NOTE) *111位　7票　ひふみ＠ながされて藍蘭島(Hifumi@Nagasarete Airantou) *111位　7票　座敷童（ワラシサマ）＠妖逆門(Zashikiwarashi(Warashi-sama)@Bakegyamon) *111位　7票　ティラ＠デルトラクエスト(Tira@Deltra Quest) *111位　7票　オバさん（スナコの叔母）＠ヤマトナデシコ七変化(Obasan(Sunako's Aunt)@Yamatonadeshiko Shichihenge) *111位　7票　マイコ＠Gift 〜ギフト〜 eternal rainbow(Maiko@Gift ~gift~ eternal rainbow) *116位　6票　丸山友香＠護くんに女神の祝福を！(Maruyama Yuuka@Mamoru-kun ni Megami no Syukufuku wo!) *116位　6票　斉藤美穂＠Yes！プリキュア5(Saito Miho@Yes! PreCure5) *116位　6票　栗山緑＠名探偵コナン(Kuriyama Midori@Meitantei Conan) *116位　6票　アキ＠ちょこッとSister(Aki@Chocotto Sister) *116位　6票　ミセス・キャンベル＠英國戀物語エマ 第二幕(Mrs. Campbell@Victorian Romance Emma The Second Act) *116位　6票　さちこさん＠しばわんこの和のこころ(Sachiko-san@Shiba Wanko no Wa no Kokoro) *116位　6票　鈴蘭＠ツバサ・クロニクル シリーズ(Suzuran@Tsubasa Chronicle Series) *116位　6票　マイマイ＠ぷるるんっ！しずくちゃん(Maimai@Pururun! Shizuku-chan) *116位　6票　ニナ＠地球へ…(Nina@To Terra...) *125位　5票　九条冥＠ケロロ軍曹(Kujou Mei@Keroro Gunsou) *125位　5票　ラビハート＠ロビーとケロビー(Rabiheart@Robby to Kerobby) *125位　5票　はる＠ながされて藍蘭島(Haru@Nagasarete Airantou) *125位　5票　風間椿＠ひまわりっ！！(Kazama Tsubaki@Himawari!!) *125位　5票　烏丸瑠璃＠桜蘭高校ホスト部(Karasuma Ruri@Ouran High School Host Club) *125位　5票　朝日嘉穂＠Over Drive(Asahi Kaho@Over Drive) *125位　5票　マーシャ・リザノフ＠ディノブレイカー(Marsha Risanov@Dinobreaker) *125位　5票　マルチアーノ＠コヨーテ ラグタイムショー(Marciano@Coyote Ragtime Show) *125位　5票　山本奈々＠僕等がいた(Yamamoto Nana@Bokura ga Ita) *134位　4票　ノート＠円盤皇女ワるきゅーレ 時と夢と銀河の宴(Note@UFO Princess valkyrie Toki to Ginga no Utage) *134位　4票　二ノ妃＠精霊の守り人(Ni no Hi@Seirei no Moribito) *134位　4票　橘ひとみ＠スカルマン(Tachibana Hitomi@Skullman) *134位　4票　鮎川恵美＠遊戯王 デュエルモンスターズ GX(Ayukawa Emi@Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters GX) *134位　4票　茂野ちはる＠MAJOR 3rd season(Shigeno Chiharu@MAJOR 3rd season) *134位　4票　ユウカ＠ポケットモンスター ダイヤモンド & パール(Youka@Pocket Monster Diamond & Pearl) *134位　4票　中沢絵理＠Yes！プリキュア5(Nakazawa Eri@Yes! PreCure5) *134位　4票　木星の病院にいた幼女＠トップをねらえ2！(The little Girl in the hospital of Jupiter@Top wo Nerae2!) *134位　4票　イズミ・サワ＠ZEGAPAIN(Izumi Sawa@ZEGAPAIN) *134位　4票　茂野孝美＠名探偵コナン(Shigeno Takami@Meitantei Conan) *134位　4票　ヴァルキリー＠BLUE DRAGON(Valkyrie@BLUE DRAGON) *134位　4票　JBA会長の娘（花嫁）＠爆球HIT！ クラッシュビーダマン(The daughter of the president of JBA(Hanayome)@Bakukyuu HIT! Crash Bedaman) *134位　4票　太田優子＠ふたりはプリキュア Splash Star(Oota Yuuko@Futari wa PreCure Splash Star) *147位　3票　ルウ＠ピンキーストリート(Lu@Pinky Street) *147位　3票　さくらもちねえさん＠それいけ！アンパンマン(Sakuramochi-neesan@Soreike! Anpanman) *147位　3票　相沢舞子＠のだめカンタービレ(Aizawa Maiko@Nodame Cantabile) *147位　3票　墨村守美子＠結界師(Sumimura Sumiko@Kekkaishi) *147位　3票　マリアム・アル・アトラシュ＠機神大戦 ギガンティック・フォーミュラ(Mariam Al-Atrash@Kishin Taisen Gigantic Formula) *147位　3票　モモコ＠パッタ ポッタ モン太(Momoko@Patta Potta Monta) *147位　3票　早乙女隊員＠鋼鉄神ジーグ(Saotome@Koutetsu JEEG) *147位　3票　アリス＠英國戀物語エマ 第二幕(Alice@Victorian Romance Emma The Second Act) *155位　2票　パーシィ・シェリー＠銀河鉄道物語〜永遠への分岐点〜(Percy Shelly@Ginga Tetsudou Monogatari ~Towa he no Bunkiten~) *155位　2票　ミシェル・バイパー＠地球へ…(Michel Viper@To Terra...) *155位　2票　前田ひろみ＠ちびまる子ちゃん(Maeda Hiromi@Chibi Maruko-chan) *155位　2票　プー＠魔法食堂チャラポンタン(Puu@Mahou Syokudou Charapontan) *155位　2票　ファニー＠Funny Pets Plus(Funny@Funny Pets Plus) *155位　2票　大和なでしこ＠ケロロ軍曹(Yamato Nadeshiko@Keroro Gunsou) *155位　2票　ミスティ＠ウエルベールの物語 〜Sisters of Wellber〜(Misty@Wellber no Monogatari ~Sisters of Wellber~) *155位　2票　綾の母親＠ゲゲゲの鬼太郎(Aya's Mother@Gegege no Kitarou) *155位　2票　レイラ・ディスティニー・シュラ＠銀河鉄道物語〜永遠への分岐点〜(Leila Destiny Shura@Ginga Tetsudou Monogatari ~Towa he no Bunkiten~) *155位　2票　立花今日子＠地獄少女 二籠(Tachibana Kyouko@Jigoku Shoujo Futakomori) *155位　2票　ウサ子＠それいけ！アンパンマン(Usako@Soreike! Anpanman) *155位　2票　石原優子＠ラブ★コン(Ishihara Yuuko@Love Com) *167位　1票　リモ＠ネポス・ナポス(Rimo@Nepos Napos) *167位　1票　森下香奈＠ゴーストハント(Morishita Kana@Ghost Hunt) *167位　1票　ブリュタルク婆さん＠レ・ミゼラブル 少女コゼット(Brutark@Le Miserables Shoujo Cosete) *167位　1票　吉見光可＠ゴーストハント(Yoshimi Hikari@Ghost Hunt) *167位　1票　菊＠韋駄天翔(Kiku@Idaten Jump) *167位　1票　マギー・レッドフォード＠銀河鉄道物語〜永遠への分岐点〜(Maggie Redford@Ginga Tetsudou Monogatari ~Towa he no Bunkiten~) *167位　1票　ユミ＠オシャレ魔女 ラブandベリー／しあわせのまほう(Yumi@Oshare Majo Love and Berry/Shiawase no Mahou) *167位　1票　リン＠ぽかぽか森のラスカル(Rin@Poka Poka Mori no Rascal) *167位　1票　ラン＠シルクロード少年 ユート(Ran@Silk Road Shounen Yuuto) *167位　1票　アイ＠爆丸 -バトルブローラーズ-(Ai@Bakugan -Battle Brawlers-) *167位　1票　Betty＠The World of GOLDEN EGGS SEASON2(Betty@The World of GOLDEN EGGS SEASON2) *167位　1票　アレックス・マッケンジー＠GR -GIANT ROBO-(Alex McKenzie@GR -GIANT ROBO-) *167位　1票　erico＠erico シーズン2(erico@erico Season 2) *180位　0票　ペルセポネ＠星空キセキ(Persephone@Hoshizora Kiseki) *180位　0票　王妃＠ゲド戦記(The Queen@Gedo Senki) *180位　0票　黒金志麻＠ワンワンセレプー それゆけ！徹之進(Kurogane Shima@Wan Wan Serepuu Soreyuke! Tetsunoshin) *180位　0票　マザー＠HANOKA 〜葉ノ香〜(Mother@HANOKA) *180位　0票　ブラウネル先生＠風の少女エミリー(Miss Brownell@Kaze no Syoujo Emily) *180位　0票　花乃小路夢子（マザーさん）＠結界師(Yukinokouji Yumeko(Mother-san)@Kekkaishi) Group 11 *1位　582票　江戸前留奈＠瀬戸の花嫁(Edomae Runa@Seto no Hanayome) *2位　429票　美坂香里＠Kanon(Misaka Kaori@Kanon) *2位　429票　委員長＠瀬戸の花嫁(Iinchou@Seto no Hanayome) *4位　377票　木ノ下りんご＠おとぎ銃士 赤ずきん(Kinoshita Ringo@Otogi Jushi Akazukin) *5位　367票　ユズハ＠うたわれるもの(Yuzuha@Utawarerumono) *6位　326票　ようこ＠いぬかみっ！(Youko@Inukami!) *7位　314票　ゆきの＠ながされて藍蘭島(Yukino@Nagasarete Airantou) *8位　308票　神楽＠銀魂(Kagura@Gintama) *9位　280票　奥若蕾＠ストロベリー・パニック(Okuwaka Tsubomi@Strawberry Panic) *10位　279票　柊まつり＠らき☆すた(Hiiragi Matsuri@Lucky Star) *11位　273票　白雪姫＠おとぎ銃士 赤ずきん(Shirayuki-hime@Otogi Jushi Akazukin) *12位　245票　ヴィレッタ・ヌゥ＠コードギアス 反逆のルルーシュ(Viletta Nu@Code Geass Lelouche of the Rebellion) *13位　242票　小笠原祥子＠マリア様がみてる OVA(Ogasawara Sachiko@Maria-sama ga Miteru OVA) *14位　219票　十波由真＠OVA ToHeart2(Tonami Yuma@OVA ToHeart2) *15位　216票　大佛はずむ＠かしまし 〜ガール・ミーツ・ガール〜(Osaragi Hazumu@Kashimashi ~Girl Meets Girl~) *16位　200票　テレサ＠CLAYMORE(Teresa@CLAYMORE) *17位　179票　超鈴音＠ネギま！？(Chao Rinshen@Negima!?) *18位　176票　りる＠錬金3級まじかる？ぽか〜ん(Liru@Renkin Sankyuu Magical? Poka~n) *19位　157票　武藤まひろ＠武装錬金(Mutou Mahiro@Busourenkin) *20位　150票　刑部絃子＠スクールランブル 二学期(Osakabe Itoko@School Rumble Second Term) *20位　150票　柿崎美砂＠ネギま！？(Kakizaki Misa@Negima!?) *22位　147票　高町桃子＠魔法少女リリカルなのはStrikerS(Takamachi Momoko@Mahou Syoujo Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS) *23位　146票　緒方真竹＠灼眼のシャナ シリーズ(Ogata Matake@Shakugan no Shana Series) *24位　143票　リリ・ステッキン＠パンプキン・シザーズ(Lily Stekkin@Pumpkin Scissors) *25位　139票　大空寺あゆ＠あゆまゆ劇場(Daikuuji Ayu@AyuMayu Theatre) *25位　139票　ミドリ＠舞−乙HiME Zwei(Midori@Mai-Otome Zwei) *27位　137票　エマ＠英國戀物語エマ 第二幕(Emma@Victorian Romance Emma The Second Act) *28位　136票　春日野うらら（キュアレモネード）＠Yes！プリキュア5(Kasugano Urara(Cure Lemonade)@Yes! PreCure5) *29位　130票　宮河ひなた＠らき☆すた(Miyakawa Hinata@Lucky Star) *30位　128票　竹田久美子（くーちゃん）＠アニマル横町(Takeda Kumiko(Ku-chan)@Animal Yokochou) *31位　123票　藤枝七恵＠スカイガールズ(Fujieda Nanae@Sky Girls) *32位　119票　夢野歌＠おねがいマイメロディ シリーズ(Yumeno Uta@Onegai My Melody Series) *33位　112票　ラトゥーニ・スゥボータ＠スーパーロボット大戦OG 〜ディバイン・ウォーズ〜(Latuni@Super Robot Wars OG ~Divine Wars~) *34位　111票　四楓院夜一＠BLEACH(Shihouin Yoruichi@BLEACH) *35位　102票　ケイト・アシュレイ＠RED GARDEN(Kate Ashley@RED GARDEN) *36位　98票　柚原春夏＠OVA ToHeart2(Yuzuhara Haruka@OVA ToHeart2) *37位　82票　くまくま＠ながされて藍蘭島(Kumakuma@Nagasarete Airantou) *38位　76票　イヨ＠アニマル横町(Iyo@Animal Yokochou) *39位　73票　半井摩子（ナカマ）＠ぼくらの(Nakarai Mako(Nakama)@Bokura no) *40位　69票　玉城春子（たまちゃん）＠ひとひら(Tamaki Haruko (Tama-chan)@Hitohira) *41位　67票　園崎お魎＠ひぐらしのなく頃に(Sonozaki Oryou@Higurashi no Naku Koro ni) *42位　61票　さしみ＠ながされて藍蘭島(Sashimi@Nagasarete Airantou) *42位　61票　フィアッカ・マルグリット＠夜明け前より瑠璃色な Crescent Love(Fiacca Marguerite@Yoake Mae Yori Ruriiro na Crescent Love) *44位　58票　姫野美味香＠味楽る！ミミカ(Himeno Mimika@Miracle! Mimika) *45位　47票　高倉瑞貴＠ストロベリー・パニック(Takakura Mizuki@Strawberry Panic) *46位　45票　結城つむぎ＠スクールランブル 二学期(Yuuki Tsumugi@School Rumble Second Term) *46位　45票　ベル＠MAR-メルヘヴン-(Bell@MAR-Marheaven-) *48位　44票　メロンパンナ＠それいけ！アンパンマン(Melon Panna@Soreike! Anpanman) *49位　43票　レム＠DEATH NOTE(Rem@DEATH NOTE) *49位　43票　東野ゆかり＠ときめきメモリアル Only Love(Touno Yukari@Tokimeki Memorial Only Love) *51位　41票　レビ・トーラー＠スーパーロボット大戦OG 〜ディバイン・ウォーズ〜(Levi@Super Robot Wars OG ~Divine Wars~) *52位　40票　シルビア・バン＠SoltyRei(Silvia@SoltyRei) *53位　39票　おぬい＠大江戸ロケット(Onui@Oh! Edo Rocket) *53位　39票　アディーネ＠天元突破グレンラガン(Adiane@Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann) *55位　38票　そよ姫＠銀魂(Soyo-hime@Gintama) *55位　38票　リボンちゃん＠舞−乙HiME Zwei(Ribon-chan@Mai-Otome Zwei) *57位　37票　花沢花子＠サザエさん(Hanazawa Hanako@Sazae-san) *57位　37票　美波野カレン＠AIKa R-16：VIRGIN MISSION(Minano Karen@AIKa R-16：VIRGIN MISSION) *59位　36票　マーチ＠コヨーテ ラグタイムショー(March@Coyote Ragtime Show) *60位　35票　夏侯淵妙才＠一騎当千 〜Dragon Destiny〜(Kakouen Myousai@Ikkitousen ~Dragon Destiny~) *61位　32票　ドロテア・メルダース＠英國戀物語エマ 第二幕(Dorothea Molders@Victorian Romance Emma The Second Act) *62位　31票　カレンの母＠コードギアス 反逆のルルーシュ(Kallen's Mother@Code Geass Lelouche of the Rebellion) *63位　30票　チコ・サイエンス＠トップをねらえ2！(Tycho Science@Top wo Nerae2!) *64位　29票　ワルテイシア＠京四郎と永遠の空(Waruteishia@Kyoushirou to Towa no Sora) *65位　28票　メイ＠コヨーテ ラグタイムショー(May@Coyote Ragtime Show) *66位　27票　焼却炉の女神＠ときめきメモリアル Only Love(The incinerator Goddess@Tokimeki Memorial Only Love) *66位　27票　城戸沙織＠聖闘士星矢 冥王ハーデス冥界編 後章(Kido Saori@Saint Seiya Meiou Hades Meikai Hen) *68位　25票　夜の校舎でピクシーに驚きずっこけたやたらと独り言が多い女生徒＠風の聖痕(Th e female Student excessively muttering to herself who was surprised by Pixy then slipped and fell in the school at night@Kaze no Stigma) *68位　25票　ルーラ＠RED GARDEN(Lula@RED GARDEN) *68位　25票　美咲琉乃（ルノ）＠爆丸 -バトルブローラーズ-(Misaki Runo@Bakugan -Battle Brawlers-) *71位　24票　源千佳子＠アイドルマスター XENOGLOSSIA(Minamoto Chikako@iDOLM@STER XENOGLOSSIA) *71位　24票　イーピン＠家庭教師ヒットマンREBORN！(Yi Tong@Katekyo Hitman REBORN!) *73位　23票　早乙女静香＠MAJOR 3rd season(Shigeno Chiharu@MAJOR 3rd season) *74位　20票　九条和佐＠かみちゃまかりん(Kujou Kazusa@Kamichama Karin) *75位　19票　柚木雅＠金色のコルダ 〜primo passo〜(Yunoki Miyabi@Kin'iro no Corda ~primo passo~) *75位　19票　エロメス＠銀魂(Eromes@Gintama) *75位　19票　もも＠ながされて藍蘭島(Momo@Nagasarete Airantou) *78位　18票　チェルシィ・ムーア＠コヨーテ ラグタイムショー(Chelsea Moore@Coyote Ragtime Show) *78位　18票　石崎香那美＠Darker than BLACK -黒の契約者-(Ishizaki Kanami@Darker than BLACK -Kuro no Keiyakusya-) *80位　17票　ミドリ＠AIKa R-16：VIRGIN MISSION(Midori@AIKa R-16：VIRGIN MISSION) *80位　17票　長谷川空＠ああっ女神さまっ それぞれの翼(Hasegawa Sora@Ah My Goddess Sorezore no Tsubasa) *80位　17票　ベラ＠妖怪人間ベム(Bela@Youkai Ningen Bem) *83位　16票　プリメーラ＠ツバサ・クロニクル シリーズ(Primera@Tsubasa Chronicle Series) *83位　16票　アンナ・ハート＠カレイドスター ぐっどだよ！ぐぅーっど！(Anna Heart@Kaleido Star Good dayo! GOOOOD!) *83位　16票　イザベラ＠奏光のストレイン(Isabella@Soukou no Strain) *86位　15票　猫耳帽子のクラスメイト＠がくえんゆーとぴあ まなびストレート！(The Classmate of nekomimi cap@Gakuen Utopia Manabi Straight!) *86位　15票　綾小路菊代＠マリア様がみてる OVA(Ayanokouji Kikuyo@Maria-sama ga Miteru OVA) *88位　14票　すずしろ＠アイドルマスター XENOGLOSSIA(Suzushiro@iDOLM@STER XENOGLOSSIA) *88位　14票　スーパーDr.K子＠錬金3級まじかる？ぽか〜ん(Super Dr. K-ko@Renkin Sankyuu Magical? Poka~n) *88位　14票　日向沙織＠ふたりはプリキュア Splash Star(Hyuuga Saori@Futari wa PreCure Splash Star) *88位　14票　いつむ＠ながされて藍蘭島(Itsumu@Nagasarete Airantou) *88位　14票　スズナ・ベルネチカ＠神曲奏界ポリフォニカ(Suzuna@Shinkyoku Soukai Polyphonica) *93位　13票　アニー＠英國戀物語エマ 第二幕(Annie@Victorian Romance Emma The Second Act) *94位　12票　西園寺ゆかり＠マリア様がみてる OVA(Saionji Yukari@Maria-sama ga Miteru OVA) *95位　11票　ロッタ・ブレスト＠Project BLUE 地球SOS(Lotta Brest@Project BLUE Chikyuu SOS) *95位　11票　野川由実＠働きマン(Nogawa Yumi@Hatarakiman) *95位　11票　半井美子＠ぼくらの(Nakarai Miko@Bokura no) *95位　11票　苫子＠怪物王女(Tomako@Kaibutsu Oujo) *99位　10票　新井綾＠おねがいマイメロディ シリーズ(Arai Aya@Onegai My Melody Series) *99位　10票　桐島瑤子＠護くんに女神の祝福を！(Kirishima Youko@Mamoru-kun ni Megami no Syukufuku wo!) *101位　9票　ピッチ＠アニマル横町(Picchi@Animal Yokochou) *101位　9票　ロンロン＠ぷるるんっ！しずくちゃん(Ronron@Pururun! Shizuku-chan) *101位　9票　真希＠BLACK LAGOON The Second Barrage(Maki@BLACK LAGOON The Second Barrage) *104位　8票　ストロベリーうさ＠シュガーバニーズ(Strawberry Usa@Sugar Bunnies) *104位　8票　ユーリア・ハインケル＠スーパーロボット大戦OG 〜ディバイン・ウォーズ〜(Julia Heinkel@Super Robot Wars OG ~Divine Wars~) *104位　8票　朱鸞＠彩雲国物語(Syuuran@Saiunkoku Monogatari New Series) *104位　8票　ハルミナ・ゴールドバーグ（霜月ミーナ）＠月面兎兵器ミーナ(Harmony Goldberg(Shimotsuki Miina)@Getsumen to Heiki Miina) *108位　7票　Bレディ1号＠エル・カザド(B Lady the first@EL CAZADOR DE LA BRUJA) *108位　7票　はなうさ＠シュガーバニーズ(Hana Usa@Sugar Bunnies) *108位　7票　白川緑子＠働きマン(Shirakawa Midoriko@Hatarakiman) *108位　7票　アヤコ＠Gift 〜ギフト〜 eternal rainbow(Ayako@Gift ~gift~ eternal rainbow) *108位　7票　桃歌台怪奇屋敷の入場券店子＠桃華月憚(The Tenant selling tickets of Toukadai Kaiki Yashiki@Touka Gettan) *108位　7票　ジュディ＠ポケットモンスターAG ポケモンレンジャーと蒼海の王子マナフィ(Judy@Pocket Monster AG Pokemon Ranger to Toumi no Ouji Manafi) *108位　7票　エーリカ・ハルトマン＠ストライクウィッチーズ(Erika Hartmann@Strike Witches) *108位　7票　占い師の老婆＠xxxHOLiC(The old Woman of a fortune-teller@xxxHOLiC) *116位　6票　女子社員＠Master of Epic The Animation Age(The female Employee@Master of Epic The Animation Age) *116位　6票　リル・メイヤー＠エルゴプラクシー(Re-l Mayer@Ergo Proxy) *116位　6票　香里＠ぼくらの(Kaori@Bokura no) *116位　6票　ニャンミ＠おねがいマイメロディ シリーズ(Nyanmi@Onegai My Melody Series) *120位　5票　ソフィア・シェルブール＠シュガーバニーズ(Sophia Cherbourg@Sugar Bunnies) *120位　5票　牧陽子＠らぶドル 〜Lovely Idol〜(Maki Youko@Lovedol ~Lovely Idol~) *120位　5票　ゾフィ＠ブレイブ・ストーリー(Zophie@Brave Story) *123位　4票　Angera＠The World of GOLDEN EGGS SEASON2(Angera@The World of GOLDEN EGGS SEASON2) *123位　4票　津村さち子＠ZEGAPAIN(Tsumura Sachiko@ZEGAPAIN) *123位　4票　ニャーン・ヌォク・チャム＠トップをねらえ2！(Nyan Nok Cham@Top wo Nerae2!) *123位　4票　クレープ屋の店員さん＠おとぎ銃士 赤ずきん(The Girl of the crepe shop@Otogi Jushi Akazukin) *123位　4票　アマノ＠ポケットモンスター ダイヤモンド & パール(Amano@Pocket Monster Diamond & Pearl) *123位　4票　高橋遥＠おねがいマイメロディ シリーズ(Takahashi Haruka@Onegai My Melody Series) *123位　4票　風のおばさん＠風の少女エミリー(Kaze no Obasan@Kaze no Syoujo Emily) *123位　4票　ベリー＠オシャレ魔女 ラブandベリー／しあわせのまほう(Berry@Oshare Majo Love and Berry/Shiawase no Mahou) *123位　4票　相馬友子＠人造昆虫カブトボーグ VxV(Souma Yuuko@Jinzou Konchuu Kabuto Borg VxV) *123位　4票　ジュディ＠人造昆虫カブトボーグ VxV(Judy@Jinzou Konchuu Kabuto Borg VxV) *123位　4票　マリー（アランの妹）＠レ・ミゼラブル 少女コゼット(Mary(Alan's little Sister)@Le Miserables Shoujo Cosete) *123位　4票　Mad Mammy＠The World of GOLDEN EGGS SEASON2(Mad Mammy@The World of GOLDEN EGGS SEASON) *123位　4票　日向雲英（キラ）＠妖怪人間ベム(Hyuuga Kira@Youkai Ningen Bem) *123位　4票　フットサル部部長＠がくえんゆーとぴあ まなびストレート！(The Leader of the futsal club@Gakuen Utopia Manabi Straight!) *137位　3票　むっちーの母＠がくえんゆーとぴあ まなびストレート！(Mucchii's Mother@Gakuen Utopia Manabi Straight!) *137位　3票　アマ＝ラル＠ディノブレイカー(Ama Ral@Dinobreaker) *137位　3票　伊東めぐみ＠名探偵コナン(Itou Megumi@Meitantei Conan) *137位　3票　イヴェール＠K-G.2 キディ・グレイド2 パイロット映像(Ivel@K-G.2 Kiddy Grade2 Pilot Film) *137位　3票　ミサキ＠トレジャーガウスト(Misaki@Treasure Gaust) *137位　3票　しず＠Venus Versus Virus(Shizu@Venus Versus Virus) *137位　3票　織葉＠ツバサ・クロニクル シリーズ(Oruha@Tsubasa Chronicle Series) *144位　2票　Anna＠The World of GOLDEN EGGS SEASON2(Anna@The World of GOLDEN EGGS SEASON2) *144位　2票　日向うらら＠妖怪人間ベム(Hyuuga Urara@Youkai Ningen Bem) *144位　2票　食堂にいる深入ジョーの知り合いの女性＠爆球HIT！ クラッシュビーダマン(The Woman in the dining room who is an acquaintance of Fukairi Jo@Bakukyuu HIT! Crash Bedaman) *144位　2票　バーバラ＠人造昆虫カブトボーグ VxV(Barbara@Jinzou Konchuu Kabuto Borg VxV) *144位　2票　波多七美＠鬼公子炎魔(Namita Nanami@Kikoushi Enma) *144位　2票　みるくウサギのお母さん＠シルバニアファミリー(Milk Usagi's Mother@Sylvanian Families) *144位　2票　ギンタの母＠MAR-メルヘヴン-(Ginta's Mother@MAR-Marheaven-) *144位　2票　P（プロデューサー）の上司＠Master of Epic The Animation Age(P(Producer)@Master of Epic The Animation Age) *144位　2票　バスに乗ってた社会人＠がくえんゆーとぴあ まなびストレート！(The adult Woman in the bus@Gakuen Utopia Manabi Straight!) *144位　2票　上月由香＠ケモノヅメ(Kamitsuki Yuka@Kemonozume) *144位　2票　レイチェルの母＠RED GARDEN(Rachel's Mother@RED GARDEN) *144位　2票　ヒーナ＠牙 -KIBA-(Heina@Kiba -KIBA-) *144位　2票　岡田さくら＠よみがえる空 -RESCUE WINGS-(Okada Sakura@Yomigaeru Sora -RESCUE WINGS-) *144位　2票　ナツキ＠格闘美神 武龍 REBIRTH(Natsuki@Kakutou Bishin Wulong REBIRTH) *144位　2票　海堂キヨ＠妖怪人間ベム(Kaidou Kiyo@Youkai Ningen Bem) *144位　2票　アマル・アルバンナ＠機神大戦 ギガンティック・フォーミュラ(Amal Arubanna@Kishin Taisen Gigantic Formula) *144位　2票　花咲ハナ＠ワンワンセレプー それゆけ！徹之進(Hanasaki Hana@Wan Wan Serepuu Soreyuke! Tetsunoshin) *144位　2票　ジョアンナ＠デルトラクエスト(Johanna@Deltra Quest) *162位　1票　イザベラ園長先生＠オシャレ魔女 ラブandベリー／しあわせのまほう(The president Isabella@Oshare Majo Love and Berry/Shiawase no Mahou) *162位　1票　Laura＠The World of GOLDEN EGGS SEASON2(Laura@The World of GOLDEN EGGS SEASON) *162位　1票　大海華都美＠機神大戦 ギガンティック・フォーミュラ(Oomi Katsumi@Kishin Taisen Gigantic Formula) *162位　1票　サラ・バンド＠MAR-メルヘヴン-(Sarah Band@MAR-Marheaven-) *162位　1票　犬山薫子＠ワンワンセレプー それゆけ！徹之進(Inuyama Kaoruko@Wan Wan Serepuu Soreyuke! Tetsunoshin) *162位　1票　みどりはられんげ＠しましまとらのしまじろう(Midorihara Renge@Shimashima Tora no Shimajirou) *162位　1票　蘭島（ランタオ）＠BLEACH(Rantao@BLEACH) *162位　1票　アビス＠ONE PIECE(Abis@ONE PIECE) *162位　1票　老婆の賢者＠牙 -KIBA-(The old wise Woman@Kiba -KIBA-) *162位　1票　ツーカ＠和・和・和 ワッピちゃん(Tsuka@Wa Wa Wa Wappi-chan) *162位　1票　安藤映子＠円盤皇女ワるきゅーレ 時と夢と銀河の宴(Ando Eiko@UFO Princess valkyrie Toki to Ginga no Utage) *162位　1票　そらのかなえ＠しましまとらのしまじろう(Sorano Kanae@Shimashima Tora no Shimajirou) *162位　1票　プーゴン＠レ・ミゼラブル 少女コゼット(Pugon@Le Miserables Shoujo Cosete) *162位　1票　ジェニー・ストラング＠風の少女エミリー(Jennie Strang@Kaze no Syoujo Emily) *162位　1票　滝川桃代＠新SOS大東京探検隊(Takigawa Momoyo@Shin SOS Dai Tokyo Tankentai) *162位　1票　神様＠ギャラクシーエンジェる〜ん(Kamisama@Galaxy Angel-Rune) *162位　1票　マーガレット＠南の島の小さな飛行機バーディー(Margaret@Minami no Shima no Chiisana Hikouki Birdy) *162位　1票　さゆり＠ヤマトナデシコ七変化(Sayuri@Yamatonadeshiko Shichihenge) *162位　1票　アミ＠ハイ！ハイ！パフィー アミユミ(Ami@Hi! Hi! Hi! Puffy Ami Yumi) *162位　1票　チャン（幼女吸血鬼）＠BLACK BLOOD BROTHERS(Chan(The little girl Vampire)@BLACK BLOOD BROTHERS) *162位　1票　Cherry＠The World of GOLDEN EGGS SEASON2(Cherry@The World of GOLDEN EGGS SEASON) *183位　0票　燕子花葵＠おねがいマイメロディ シリーズ(Kakitsubata Aoi@Onegai My Melody Series) *183位　0票　吉祥寺花子＠Amazing Nuts！(Kichijouji Hanako@Amazing Nuts!) *183位　0票　パッチ＠ネポス・ナポス(Pacchi@Nepos Napos) Group 12 *1位　626票　月宮あゆ＠Kanon(Tsukimiya Ayu@Kanon) *2位　569票　西沢歩＠ハヤテのごとく！(Nishizawa Ayumu@Hayate the Combat Butler) *3位　561票　カレン・シュタットフェルト（紅月カレン）＠コードギアス 反逆のルルーシュ(Kallen Stadtfeld(Kouzuki Karen)@Code Geass Lelouche of the Rebellion) *4位　526票　雛苺＠ローゼンメイデン オーベルテューレ(Hinaichigo@Rozen Maiden Ouverture) *5位　495票　涼水玉青＠ストロベリー・パニック(Suzumi Tamao@Strawberry Panic) *6位　441票　シャーリー・フェネット＠コードギアス 反逆のルルーシュ(Shirley Fenette@Code Geass Lelouche of the Rebellion) *7位　391票　沙英＠ひだまりスケッチ(Sae@Hidamari Sketch) *8位　354票　リインフォース（闇の書の意志）＠魔法少女リリカルなのはStrikerS(Reinfo rce(The Will of the book of darkness)@Mahou Syoujo Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS) *9位　323票　雪広あやか＠ネギま！？(Yukihiro Ayaka@Negima!?) *10位　281票　ナディ＠エル・カザド(Nadie@EL CAZADOR DE LA BRUJA) *11位　264票　坂井千草＠灼眼のシャナ(Sakai Chigusa@Shakugan no Shana) *12位　263票　白檀籠女＠ストロベリー・パニック(Byakudan Kagome@Strawberry Panic) *13位　234票　アリス・L・マルヴィン＠パンプキン・シザーズ(Alice L. Malvin@Pumpkin Scissors) *14位　226票　朝霧麻衣＠夜明け前より瑠璃色な Crescent Love(Asagiri Mai@Yoake Mae Yori Ruriiro na Crescent Love) *15位　195票　マミーナ＠シムーン(Mamiina@Simoun) *16位　194票　菊地真＠アイドルマスター XENOGLOSSIA(Kikuchi Makoto@iDOLM@STER XENOGLOSSIA) *17位　186票　篠岡千代＠おおきく振りかぶって(Shinooka Chiyo@Ookiku Furikabutte) *18位　182票　釘宮円＠ネギま！？(Kugimiya Madoka@Negima!?) *19位　179票　野上椒子＠あさっての方向。(Nogami Syoko@Asatte no Houkou) *20位　174票　東谷小雪＠ケロロ軍曹 シリーズ(Azumaya Koyuki@Keroro Gunsou series) *21位　161票　姫百合瑠璃＠OVA ToHeart2(Himeyuri Ruri@OVA ToHeart2) *22位　154票　日和見紗和々＠怪物王女(Hiyorimi Sawawa@Kaibutsu Oujo) *23位　143票　宇白可奈（カナ）＠ぼくらの(Ushiro Kana@Bokura no) *24位　142票　烏丸ちとせ＠ギャラクシーエンジェる〜ん(Karasuma Chitose@Galaxy Angel-Rune) *25位　121票　鬼屋敷桃実＠ストロベリー・パニック(Kiyashiki Momomi@Strawberry Panic) *26位　112票　骨女＠地獄少女 二籠(Hone Onnna@Jigoku Shoujo Futakomori) *27位　105票　清水薫＠MAJOR 3rd season(Shimizu Kaoru@MAJOR 3rd season) *27位　105票　宰蔵＠天保異聞 妖奇士(Saizou@Tenpouibun Ayakashiayashi) *29位　99票　如月香澄＠くじびきアンバランス(Kisaragi Kasumi@Kujibiki Unbalance) *30位　96票　桜塚美紀＠おねがいマイメロディ シリーズ(Sakurazuka Miki@Onegai My Melody Series) *31位　94票　マイコ先生＠電脳コイル(Maiko-sensei@Dennou Coil) *32位　87票　キキョウ＠SHUFFLE！ MEMORIES(Kikyou@SHUFFLE! MEMORIES) *33位　85票　エクセレン・ブロウニング＠スーパーロボット大戦OG 〜ディバイン・ウォーズ〜(Excellen Browning@Super Robot Wars OG ~Divine Wars~) *34位　78票　ララ・ゴンザレス＠スクールランブル 二学期(Lala González@School Rumble Second Term) *35位　67票　羽蝉ナコル（水無月ミーナ）＠月面兎兵器ミーナ(Hazemi Nakoru(Minazuki Miina)@Getsumen to Heiki Miina) *36位　64票　立花みかん＠あたしンち(Tachibana Mikan@Atashinchi) *37位　63票　エクレール＠K-G.2 キディ・グレイド2 パイロット映像(Eclair@K-G.2 Kiddy Grade2 Pilot Film) *38位　58票　小雪＠MAR-メルヘヴン-(Koyuki@MAR-Marheaven-) *38位　58票　柏木舞＠Darker than BLACK -黒の契約者-(Kashiwagi Mai@Darker than BLACK -Kuro no Keiyakusya-) *40位　53票　川澄舞の母＠Kanon(Kawasumi Mai's Mother@Kanon) *41位　52票　アナの母＠苺ましまろ(Anna's Mother@Ichigo Mashimaro) *42位　47票　黒崎夏梨＠BLEACH(Kurosaki Karin@BLEACH) *43位　45票　紅薔薇撫子＠SHUFFLE！ MEMORIES(Benibara Nadeshikoo@SHUFFLE! MEMORIES) *43位　45票　ラファエラ＠CLAYMORE(Raffaella@CLAYMORE) *45位　41票　北条知奈＠らぶドル 〜Lovely Idol〜(Houjou China@Lovedol ~Lovely Idol~) *46位　38票　エミリー・バード・スター＠風の少女エミリー(Emily Bird Star@Kaze no Syoujo Emily) *46位　38票　ゆすら＠ひまわりっ！！(Yusura@Himawari!!) *48位　36票　アヤ・コバヤシ＠スーパーロボット大戦OG 〜ディバイン・ウォーズ〜(Aya Kobayashi@Super Robot Wars OG ~Divine Wars~) *48位　36票　太陰＠少年陰陽師(Taiin@Shounen Onmyouji) *50位　33票　ワラゲブルー＠Master of Epic The Animation Age(Waragetcha Blue@Master of Epic The Animation Age) *50位　33票　バンドリーダー＠がくえんゆーとぴあ まなびストレート！(The Band Leader@Gakuen Utopia Manabi Straight!) *52位　32票　霧生満＠ふたりはプリキュア Splash Star(Kiryuu Michiru@Futari wa PreCure Splash Star) *53位　31票　アゼルマ＠レ・ミゼラブル 少女コゼット(Azelma@Le Miserables Shoujo Cosete) *54位　29票　チコリータ＠ポケモン不思議のダンジョン 出動ポケモン救助隊ガンバルズ！(Chikorita@Pokemon Fushigi no Dungeon Syutsudou Pokemon Kyuujotai Ganbaruzu!) *54位　29票　百花屋のウェイトレス＠Kanon(The Waitress of Hyakkaya@Kanon) *54位　29票　メアリー＠奏光のストレイン(Mary@Soukou no Strain) *57位　27票　浅田静香＠つよきす Cool×Sweet(Asada Shizuka@Tsuyokiss CoolxSweet) *58位　26票　パイフウ＠ザ・サード 〜蒼い瞳の少女(Paifu@The Third ~Aoi Hitomi no Shoujo~) *58位　26票　西羽すみれ（師走ミーナ）＠月面兎兵器ミーナ(Nishihane Sumire(Shiwasu Miina)@Getsumen to Heiki Miina) *60位　25票　セイ＠桃華月憚(Sei@Touka Gettan) *60位　25票　三嶋沙夜子＠ああっ女神さまっ それぞれの翼(Mishima Sayoko@Ah My Goddess Sorezore no Tsubasa) *62位　24票　風音＠少年陰陽師(Kazane@Shounen Onmyouji) *63位　23票　フィシス＠地球へ…(Physis@To Terra...) *64位　22票　田中千春＠ラブ★コン(Tanaka Chiharu@Love Com) *65位　20票　ユリア＠真救世主伝説 北斗の拳 ユリア伝(Yuria@Shin Kyuuseisyu Densetsu Hokuto no Ken Yuria Den) *66位　19票　藤田晴美＠灼眼のシャナSP「恋と温泉の校外学習！」(Fujita Harumi@Shakugan no Shana SP "Koi to Onsen no Kougai Gakusyuu!") *66位　19票　春日夜未＠結界師(Kasuga Yomi@Kekkaishi) *66位　19票　ささみ＠ながされて藍蘭島(Sasami@Nagasarete Airantou) *66位　19票　武内舞（新生徒会長）＠がくえんゆーとぴあ まなびストレート！(Takeuchi Mai(The new President of the student council)@Gakuen Utopia Manabi Straight!) *70位　18票　美杉杏莉＠砂沙美☆魔法少女クラブ シーズン2(Misugi Anri@Sasami Mahou Shoujo Club Season 2) *70位　18票　ニコ・オルビア＠ONE PIECE(Nico Orbia@ONE PIECE) *70位　18票　売り子＠らき☆すた(The Salesgirl@Lucky Star) *73位　17票　大原ななこ＠クレヨンしんちゃん(Oohara Nanako@Crayon Shinchan) *73位　17票　座敷童子＠ゲゲゲの鬼太郎(Zashiki Warashi@Gegege no Kitarou) *73位　17票　穂積真琴＠砂沙美☆魔法少女クラブ シーズン2(Hozumi Makoto@Sasami Mahou Shoujo Club Season 2) *73位　17票　メーム＠円盤皇女ワるきゅーレ 時と夢と銀河の宴(Memu@UFO Princess valkyrie Toki to Ginga no Utage) *77位　16票　泉優香＠史上最強の弟子 ケンイチ(Izumi Yuuka@History's Strongest Disciple Ken'ichi) *77位　16票　理事長＠ハヤテのごとく！(The Director@Hayate the Combat Butler) *77位　16票　学園長＠RED GARDEN(The Principal@RED GARDEN) *77位　16票　らん＠ながされて藍蘭島(Ran@Nagasarete Airantou) *81位　15票　ピノ＠エルゴプラクシー(Pino@Ergo Proxy) *81位　15票　中村公子＠灼眼のシャナSP「恋と温泉の校外学習！」(Nakamura Kimiko@Shakugan no Shana SP "Koi to Onsen no Kougai Gakusyuu!") *81位　15票　川平榧（川平宗家）＠いぬかみっ！(Kawahira Kayano(Kawahira Souke)@Inukami!) *81位　15票　なつ＠ながされて藍蘭島(Natsu@Nagasarete Airantou) *85位　14票　マーガレット・スチムソン＠Project BLUE 地球SOS(Margaret Stimson@Project BLUE Chikyuu SOS) *85位　14票　りりん＠BLEACH(Ririn@BLEACH) *85位　14票　日向秋奈＠ケロロ軍曹(Hinata Akina@Keroro Gunsou) *85位　14票　八郎の母ちゃん＠銀魂(Hachirou's Mother@Gintama) *85位　14票　はつ（からあげの妻）＠ながされて藍蘭島(Hatsu(Karaage's Wife)@Nagasarete Airantou) *90位　13票　アリス・ワン＠Darker than BLACK -黒の契約者-(Alice Wang@Darker than BLACK -Kuro no Keiyakusya-) *90位　13票　早乙女淳子＠NANA(Saotome Junko@NANA) *90位　13票　天海晴＠Gift 〜ギフト〜 eternal rainbow(Amami Haru@Gift ~gift~ eternal rainbow) *93位　12票　七緒日向子＠_summer(Nanao Hinako@_summer) *93位　12票　より＠ながされて藍蘭島(Yori@Nagasarete Airantou) *93位　12票　犬神帆波＠つよきす Cool×Sweet(Inugami Honami@Tsuyokiss CoolxSweet) *93位　12票　北斗七星の公子（公ちゃん）＠おじゃる丸(Hokutoshichisei no Kimiko(Kimi-chan)@Ojarumaru) *97位　11票　エメリー＠Project BLUE 地球SOS(Emily@Project BLUE Chikyuu SOS) *97位　11票　桜塚希美子＠桜蘭高校ホスト部(Sakurazuka Kimiko@Ouran High School Host Club) *99位　10票　リネット・ビショップ＠ストライクウィッチーズ(Lynette Bishop@Strike Witches) *99位　10票　カサンドラ・ジル・ウォーロック＠BLACK BLOOD BROTHERS(Cassandra Jill Warlock@BLACK BLOOD BROTHERS) *99位　10票　坂入多恵（たえぽん）＠地獄少女 二籠(Sakairi Tae(Tae-pon)@Jigoku Shoujo Futakomori) *99位　10票　アンジェリーク・コレット（聖獣の女王）＠恋する天使アンジェリーク シリーズ(Angelique Collet@Koisuru Tenshi Angelique Series) *103位　9票　サーニャ・V・リトヴャク＠ストライクウィッチーズ(Sanja V Litvyak@Strike Witches) *103位　9票　ご隠居ガールズ＠大江戸ロケット(Goinkyo Girls@Oh! Edo Rocket) *103位　9票　キャトフヴァンディス＠トップをねらえ2！(Catofvandis@Top wo Nerae2!) *103位　9票　噂の君＠ARIA The NATURAL(Uwasa no Kimi@ARIA The NATURAL) *107位　8票　立花智鶴＠_summer(Tachibana Chizuru@_summer) *107位　8票　ニュースキャスター＠Master of Epic The Animation Age(News Caster@Master of Epic The Animation Age) *107位　8票　ウッキー・ピンク＠サルゲッチュ 〜オンエアー〜 2nd(Ukki@Saru Getchu ~On Air~ 2nd) *107位　8票　サトシのエイパム＠ポケットモンスター シリーズ(Satoshi's Aipom@Pocket Monster Series) *107位　8票　リトゥーシャ＠K-G.2 キディ・グレイド2 パイロット映像(Ritusha@K-G.2 Kiddy Grade2 Pilot Film) *107位　8票　葉ノ香＠HANOKA 〜葉ノ香〜(Hanoka@HANOKA) *113位　7票　セクサロイド・ユキ＠銀河鉄道物語 シリーズ(Sexaroid Yuki@Ginga Tetsudou Monogatari Series) *113位　7票　飯合蛍＠地獄少女 二籠(Meshiai Hotaru@Jigoku Shoujo Futakomori) *113位　7票　アリスン＠機神咆吼デモンベイン(Alison@Kishin Houkou Demonbane) *113位　7票　アマンダ＠RED GARDEN(Amanda@RED GARDEN) *113位　7票　クラウディウス＠機神咆吼デモンベイン(Claudius@Kishin Houkou Demonbane) *118位　6票　美好＠この青空に約束を- 〜ようこそつぐみ寮へ〜(Miyoshi@Kono Aozora ni Yakusoku wo ~Youkoso Tsugumi Ryou he~) *118位　6票　ポリー＠英國戀物語エマ 第二幕(Poly@Victorian Romance Emma The Second Act) *118位　6票　ミレーユ＠RED GARDEN(Mireille@RED GARDEN) *118位　6票　リャン＠BALDR FORCE EXE RESOLUTION(Ryan@BALDR FORCE EXE RESOLUTION) *118位　6票　ダイアナ・カプリス＠サクラ大戦ニューヨーク・紐育(Diana Caprice@Sakura Taisen New York - NY) *118位　6票　セシル＠パンプキン・シザーズ(Cecil@Pumpkin Scissors) *124位　5票　上野あやね＠おねがいマイメロディ シリーズ(Ueno Ayane@Onegai My Melody Series) *124位　5票　サラ＠英國戀物語エマ 第二幕(Sarah@Victorian Romance Emma The Second Act) *124位　5票　シルア＝モエ＝シルバネール＠ガラスの艦隊(Sillua Moe Silvernail@Glass no Kantai) *124位　5票　白（ましろ）＠BLEACH(Mashiro@BLEACH) *124位　5票　本郷あつこ＠よみがえる空 -RESCUE WINGS-(Hongou Atsuko@Yomigaeru Sora -RESCUE WINGS-) *124位　5票　猫恵＠大魔法峠(Nekoe@Dai Mahou Touge) *130位　4票　大江戸麻理子＠おとぎ銃士 赤ずきん(Ooedo Mariko@Otogi Jushi Akazukin) *130位　4票　つみれちゃん＠おでんくん(Tsumire-chan@Oden-kun) *130位　4票　総統の奥さん＠THE FROGMAN SHOW 劇場版(Soutou's Wife@THE FROGMAN SHOW Gekijouban) *130位　4票　丸蔵祥子＠爆丸 -バトルブローラーズ-(Marukura Syouko@Bakugan -Battle Brawlers-) *130位　4票　イルゼ・メルダース＠英國戀物語エマ 第二幕(Irse Molders@Victorian Romance Emma The Second Act) *130位　4票　チュウミ＠おねがいマイメロディ シリーズ(Chuumi@Onegai My Melody Series) *130位　4票　風見栞＠爆丸 -バトルブローラーズ-(Kazami Shiori@Bakugan -Battle Brawlers-) *130位　4票　師走五月＠ケロロ軍曹(Shiwasu Satsuki@Keroro Gunsou) *130位　4票　星河あかね＠流星のロックマン(Hoshikawa Akane@Ryuusei no Rockman) *130位　4票　舞＠おねがいマイメロディ シリーズ(Mai@Onegai My Melody Series) *140位　3票　テマリ＠アタゴオルは猫の森(Temari@Atagoal ha Neko no Mori) *140位　3票　瞬王波子（パコ）＠新星輝デュエル・マスターズフラッシュ(Syun'ou Namiko(Pako)@Shinseiki Duel Masters Flash) *140位　3票　オトネ＠ポケットモンスター ダイヤモンド & パール(Otone@Pocket Monster Diamond & Pearl) *140位　3票　おりょう＠幕末機関説 いろはにほへと(Oryou@Bakumatsu Kikansetsu Irohanihoheto) *140位　3票　ポルチェ＠ONE PIECE(Porche@ONE PIECE) *140位　3票　段田ウメ＠味楽る！ミミカ(Danda Ume@Miracle! Mimika) *140位　3票　ミント＠ICE(Mint@ICE) *140位　3票　ビクトリア＠ワンワンセレプー それゆけ！徹之進(Victoria@Wan Wan Serepuu Soreyuke! Tetsunoshin) *140位　3票　プリリン＠のだめカンタービレ(Puririn@Nodame Cantabile) *140位　3票　タチアナ・グリゴリエフ＠機神大戦 ギガンティック・フォーミュラ(Tatiana Grigoryev@Kishin Taisen Gigantic Formula) *140位　3票　母王妃＠ロビーとケロビー(The Queen@Robby to Kerobby) *140位　3票　写真の少女＠FREEDOM(The Girl in the photo@FREEDOM) *140位　3票　森詠美（きらめき組）＠砂沙美☆魔法少女クラブ シーズン2(Mori Eimi(Kirameki-gumi)@Sasami Mahou Shoujo Club Season 2) *140位　3票　座敷ババア＠すもももももも 〜地上最強のヨメ〜(Zashiki Babaa@Sumomomomomomo ~World's Strongest Bride~) *154位　2票　一ノ妃＠精霊の守り人(Ichi no Hi@Seirei no Moribito) *154位　2票　トウ＠真救世主伝説 北斗の拳 ユリア伝(Tou@Shin Kyuuseisyu Densetsu Hokuto no Ken Yuria ) *154位　2票　クリス・エバーソルト＠FLAG(Chris Eversolt@FLAG) *154位　2票　武宮美津子＠ラブゲッCHU ミラクル声優白書(Takemiya Mitsuko@Love GetCHU Miracle Seiyuu Hakusyo) *154位　2票　リンネ＠ICE(Rinne@ICE) *154位　2票　店長＠トップをねらえ2！(The Manager@Top wo Nerae2!) *154位　2票　M・M＠家庭教師ヒットマンREBORN！(M M@Katekyo Hitman REBORN!) *154位　2票　ベル＠シュヴァリエ(Belle@Chevalier) *154位　2票　スジョン＠エンジェル・ハート(Sujon@Angel Heart) *154位　2票　柔道部部員＠がくえんゆーとぴあ まなびストレート！(The Member of Judo club@Gakuen Utopia Manabi Straight!) *154位　2票　ファニー＠英國戀物語エマ 第二幕(Fanny@Victorian Romance Emma The Second Act) *154位　2票　テナルディエ夫人＠レ・ミゼラブル 少女コゼット(Thénardiers@Le Miserables Shoujo Cosete) *166位　1票　テルミナ＠ガイキング LEGEND OF DAIKU-MARYU(Termina@Gaiking LEGEND OF DAIKU-MARYU) *166位　1票　キャサリン＠風の少女エミリー(Catherine@Kaze no Syoujo Emily) *166位　1票　キサラギ＠ICE(Kisaragi@ICE) *166位　1票　カメ助＠祝！（ハピ☆ラキ）ビックリマン(Kamesuke@Syuku! Happy Lucky Bikkuriman) *166位　1票　パックルおばさん＠和・和・和 ワッピちゃん(Pakkuru Obasan@Wa Wa Wa Wappi-chan) *166位　1票　法印大子＠鬼公子炎魔(Houin Daiko@Kikoushi Enma) *166位　1票　五十嵐先生＠ゴーストハント(Igarashi-sensei@Ghost Hunt) *166位　1票　星賀ルナ＠おねがいマイメロディ シリーズ(Hoshiga Runa@Onegai My Melody Series) *166位　1票　マリア先生＠オシャレ魔女 ラブandベリー／しあわせのまほう(Maria-sensei@Oshare Majo Love and Berry/Shiawase no Mahou) *166位　1票　パン美先生＠増田こうすけ劇場 ギャグマンガ日和 第2弾(Panmi-sensei@Masuda Kousuke Gekijou Gag Manga Biyori The Second Series) *166位　1票　コダマ＠ONE PIECE(Kodama@ONE PIECE) *166位　1票　田島弥生＠ふるさと-JAPAN(Tajima Yayoi@Furusato -JAPAN) *178位　0票　鮎川アユ＠鬼公子炎魔(Ayukawa Ayu@Kikoushi Enma) *178位　0票　ニキータ＠ガイキング LEGEND OF DAIKU-MARYU(Nikita@Gaiking LEGEND OF DAIKU-MARYU) *178位　0票　メイエ＠レ・ミゼラブル 少女コゼット(Meillet@Le Miserables Shoujo Cosete) *178位　0票　ネコタマムシ＠タマ＆フレンズ 探せ！魔法のプニプニストーン(Nekotamamuchi@Tama & Friends Sagase! Mahou no Puni Puni Stone) *178位　0票　亀山夏子＠かしまし 〜ガール・ミーツ・ガール〜(Kameyama Natsuko@Kashimashi ~Girl Meets Girl~) *178位　0票　クスノメ巡査＠ケータイ少女(The Policeman Kusunome@Keitai Syoujo) Group 13 *1位　574票　鷺ノ宮伊澄＠ハヤテのごとく！(Saginomiya Isumi@Hayate the Combat Butler) *2位　558票　アルルゥ＠うたわれるもの(Aruruu@Utawarerumono) *3位　539票　ヴィヴィオ＠魔法少女リリカルなのはStrikerS(Vivio@Mahou Syoujo Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS) *4位　394票　藤堂志摩子＠マリア様がみてる OVA(Toudou Shimako@Maria-sama ga Miteru OVA) *5位　338票　天海春香＠アイドルマスター XENOGLOSSIA(Amami Haruka@iDOLM@STER XENOGLOSSIA) *6位　336票　成実ゆい＠らき☆すた(Narumi Yui@Lucky Star) *7位　298票　クーヤ＠うたわれるもの(Kuuya@Utawarerumono) *8位　272票　ミレイ・アッシュフォード＠コードギアス 反逆のルルーシュ(Milly Ashford@Code Geass Lelouche of the Rebellion) *9位　244票　柊いのり＠らき☆すた(Hiiragi Inori@Lucky Star) *10位　240票　一条瑛花＠スカイガールズ(Ichijou Eika@Sky Girls) *11位　231票　柊みき＠らき☆すた(Hiiragi Miki@Lucky Star) *12位　225票　天沢勇子（イサコ）＠電脳コイル(Amasawa Yuuko(Isako)@Dennou Coil) *13位　222票　バラライカ＠BLACK LAGOON The Second Barrage(Balalaika@BLACK LAGOON The Second Barrage) *14位　221票　アギト＠魔法少女リリカルなのはStrikerS(Agito@Mahou Syoujo Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS) *15位　215票　セシル・クルーミー＠コードギアス 反逆のルルーシュ(Cecile Croomy@Code Geass Lelouche of the Rebellion) *16位　214票　ルーシー・マリア・ミソラ（るーこ・きれいなそら）＠OVA ToHeart2(Lucy Maria Misora(Ruuko Kireinasora)@OVA ToHeart2) *17位　178票　近衛素奈緒＠つよきす Cool×Sweet(Konoe Sunao@Tsuyokiss CoolxSweet) *18位　168票　高野晶＠スクールランブル 二学期(Takano Akira@School Rumble Second Term) *19位　157票　知恵留美子＠ひぐらしのなく頃に(Chie Rumiko@Higurashi no Naku Koro ni) *19位　157票　双海真美＠アイドルマスター XENOGLOSSIA(Futami Mami@iDOLM@STER XENOGLOSSIA) *21位　145票　細川可南子＠マリア様がみてる OVA(Hosokawa Kanako@Maria-sama ga Miteru OVA) *22位　135票　購買部のおねえさん＠ときめきメモリアル Only Love(The store Girl@Tokimeki Memorial Only Love) *23位　131票　コレット・ブルーネル＠OVA テイルズ オブ シンフォニア THE ANIMATION(Collet Brunel@OVA Tales of Symphonia THE ANIMATION) *24位　128票　天羽梨穂子＠ウィッチブレイド(Amaha Rihoko@Witchblade) *25位　126票　パライエッタ＠シムーン(Paraietta@Simoun) *26位　121票　アンバー＠Darker than BLACK -黒の契約者-(Amber@Darker than BLACK -Kuro no Keiyakusya-) *27位　120票　エダ＠BLACK LAGOON The Second Barrage(Eda@BLACK LAGOON The Second Barrage) *28位　119票　レイラ・ハミルトン＠カレイドスター ぐっどだよ！ぐぅーっど！(Layla Hamilton@Kaleido Star Good dayo! GOOOOD!) *29位　116票　マリアンヌ＠灼眼のシャナ(Marianne@Shakugan no Shana) *29位　116票　角沢多佳子＠がくえんゆーとぴあ まなびストレート！(Kakuzawa Takako@Gakuen Utopia Manabi Straight!) *31位　115票　御堂寧々＠桃華月憚(Midou Nene@Touka Gettan) *32位　114票　夏木りん（キュアルージュ）＠Yes！プリキュア5(Natsuki Rin(Cure Rouge)@Yes! PreCure5) *33位　113票　ナノナノ・プディング＠ギャラクシーエンジェる〜ん(Nano-Nano Pudding@Galaxy Angel-Rune) *34位　112票　ラプンツェル＠おとぎ銃士 赤ずきん(Rapunzel@Otogi Jushi Akazukin) *35位　106票　山口真美＠マリア様がみてる OVA(Yamaguchi Mami@Maria-sama ga Miteru OVA) *36位　98票　ジェシカ＠ゼロの使い魔(Jessica@Zero no Tsukaima) *37位　97票　笹倉葉子＠スクールランブル 二学期(Sasakura Youko@School Rumble Second Term) *38位　93票　カルーア（テキーラ）・マジョラム＠ギャラクシーエンジェる〜ん(Kahlua (Tequila) Marjoram@Galaxy Angel-Rune) *38位　93票　六棟エスカルティン＠月面兎兵器ミーナ(Mutsumune Escartin@Getsumen to Heiki Miina) *40位　79票　星蘭＠Saint October(Seiran@Saint October) *41位　77票　上石神井蓮子＠くじびきアンバランス(Kamisyakujii Renko@Kujibiki Unbalance) *42位　75票　リュウナ＠シャイニング・ティアーズ×ウィンド(Ryuuna@Shining Tears x Wind) *43位　74票　みこと＠ながされて藍蘭島(Mikoto@Nagasarete Airantou) *44位　72票　シフォン＠ふしぎ星の☆ふたご姫Gyu！(Chiffon@Fushigi Boshi no Futago Hime Gyu!) *45位　64票　豪徳寺みやこ（ローリング・バブルス）＠出ましたっ！ パワパフガールズZ(Goutokuji Miyako(Rolling Bubbles)@Demashita! Power Puff Girls Z) *46位　60票　覇道瑠璃＠機神咆吼デモンベイン(Hadou Ruri@Kishin Houkou Demonbane) *47位　59票　美翔舞（キュアイーグレット／キュアウィンディ）＠ふたりはプリキュア Splash Star(Misyou Mai(Cure Eaglet/Cure Windy)@Futari wa PreCure Splash Star) *48位　55票　オーガスト＠コヨーテ ラグタイムショー(August@Coyote Ragtime Show) *49位　54票　白浜ほのか＠史上最強の弟子 ケンイチ(Shirahama Honoka@History's Strongest Disciple Ken'ichi) *50位　53票　ラ・ビ・アン・ローズ＠ウィンターガーデン(Rabi~en~Rose@Wint er Garden) *50位　53票　セフィリア・ファム・アーシュライト＠夜明け前より瑠璃色な Crescent Love(Cefilia Fam Earthlight@Yoake Mae Yori Ruriiro na Crescent Love) *52位　51票　夢野奏＠おねがいマイメロディ シリーズ(Yumeno Kanade@Onegai My Melody Series) *53位　49票　モロダシ（モロ）＠xxxHOLiC(Morodashi(Moro)@xxxHOLiC ) *53位　49票　モコナ＝ソエル＝モドキ＠ツバサ・クロニクル シリーズ(Mokona Soel Modoki@Tsubasa Chronicle Series) *55位　43票　宮藤芳佳＠ストライクウィッチーズ(Miyafuji Yoshika@Strike Witches) *56位　40票　茅原智香＠無敵看板娘(Kayahara Tomoka@Muteki Kanban Musume) *56位　40票　エリー＠シムーン(Elly@Simoun) *58位　39票　テマリ＠NARUTO -ナルト-(@) *59位　35票　キュピ＠おとぎ銃士 赤ずきん(Kyupi@Otogi Jushi Akazukin) *60位　34票　ピアノちゃん＠おねがいマイメロディ シリーズ(Piano-chan@Onegai My Melody Series) *60位　34票　波野タイコ＠サザエさん(Namino Taiko@Sazae-san) *62位　32票　メイル・アル・メヒリム＠ヒロイック・エイジ(Mayl Al Nahilm@Heroic Age) *62位　32票　オルムズト・ナジャ（神様）＠ハヤテのごとく！(Ormst Naja@Hayate the Combat Butler) *64位　31票　菊原香鈴＠ストラトス・フォー アドヴァンス 完結編(Kikuhara Karin@Stratos Four Advance Kanketsu Hen) *65位　29票　さくらさきこ（おねえちゃん）＠ちびまる子ちゃん(Sakura Sakiko(Onee-chan)@Chibi Maruko-chan) *66位　27票　テア＠銀色のオリンシス(Tea@Giniro no Olynssis) *66位　27票　キャサリン＠銀魂(Catherine@Gintama) *66位　27票　紅麗花＠創星のアクエリオン−裏切りの翼−(Kou Reika@Sousei no Aquarion ~Uragiri no Tsubasa~) *69位　26票　佐久桜＠のだめカンタービレ(Saku Sakura@Nodame Cantabile) *70位　25票　ジャニアリー＠コヨーテ ラグタイムショー(January@Coyote Ragtime Show) *71位　24票　セレスティア（久遠の森の詠み手）＠シャイニング・ティアーズ×ウィンド(Celesti a(Kuon no Mori no Yomite)@Shining Tears x Wind) *72位　23票　幾松＠銀魂(Ikumatsu@Gintama) *73位　22票　ノエル＠CLAYMORE(Noel@CLAYMORE) *73位　22票　カスミ＠戦慄のミラージュポケモン(Kasumi@Senritsu no Mirage Pokemon) *75位　20票　ララモン＠デジモンセイバーズ(Lalamon@Digimon Savers) *76位　19票　ワルキューレ・ゴースト＠円盤皇女ワるきゅーレ 時と夢と銀河の宴(Valkyrie Ghost@UFO Princess valkyrie Toki to Ginga no Utage) *76位　19票　獅堂まこと＠韋駄天翔(Shido Makoto@Idaten Jump) *76位　19票　プルル＠ケロロ軍曹(Pururu@Keroro Gunsou) *76位　19票　ハルカ＠サルゲッチュ 〜オンエアー〜 シリーズ(Haruka@Saru Getchu ~On Air~ Series) *76位　19票　山田綾乃＠ケータイ少女(Yamada Ayano@Keitai Syoujo) *81位　17票　藤谷果穂＠時をかける少女(Fujitani Kaho@Toki wo Kakeru Syoujo) *81位　17票　ハーブ＠ふしぎ星の☆ふたご姫Gyu！(Herb@Fushigi Boshi no Futago Hime Gyu!) *83位　16票　野山野樒柑（ミカン）＠エア・ギア(Noyamano Mikan(Mikan)@Air Gear) *84位　15票　観月ひかる＠きらりん☆レボリューション(Mizuki Hikaru@Kirarin Revolution) *84位　15票　美南葱（葉月ミーナ）＠月面兎兵器ミーナ(Mii Nansou(Hazuki Miina)@Getsumen to Heiki Miina) *84位　15票　カリファ＠ONE PIECE(Califa@ONE PIECE) *87位　14票　ミーナ＠ブレイブ・ストーリー(Miina@Brave Story) *88位　12票　野山野梨花（リカ）＠エア・ギア(Noyamano Rika(Rika)@Air Gear) *88位　12票　里緒奈美＠Gift 〜ギフト〜 eternal rainbow(Satoo Nami@Gift ~gift~ eternal rainbow) *90位　11票　藤姫＠遙かなる時空の中で 舞一夜(Fuji-hime@Harukanaru Toki no Naka de Maihitoyo) *90位　11票　雪村時子＠結界師(Yukimura Tokiko@Kekkaishi) *90位　11票　トラハムちゃん＠とっとこハム太郎 は〜い！(Torahamu-chan@Tottoko Hum Tarou Ha~i!) *90位　11票　桜田もえ子（ネネちゃんのママ）＠クレヨンしんちゃん(Sakurada Moeko(Nene-chan's Mother)@Crayon Shinchan) *94位　10票　ジョミーの母＠地球へ…(Jymy's Mother@To Terra...) *94位　10票　クルック＠BLUE DRAGON(Kluke@BLUE DRAGON) *94位　10票　Bセット＠.hack//Roots(B-Set@.hack//Roots) *97位　9票　ミス・バレンタイン＠ONE PIECE(Miss Valentine@ONE PIECE) *97位　9票　大原天音＠ラブゲッCHU ミラクル声優白書(Oohara Amane@Love GetCHU Miracle Seiyuu Hakusyo) *97位　9票　中山弥生＠エア・ギア(Nakayama Yanoi@Air Gear) *97位　9票　フランチェスカ・ルッキーニ＠ストライクウィッチーズ(Francesca Lucchini@Strike Witches) *101位　8票　アイナ＠.hack//Roots(Aina@.hack//Roots) *101位　8票　リオ（村娘）＠ウエルベールの物語 〜Sisters of Wellber〜(Rio(The girl in the village)@Wellber no Monogatari ~Sisters of Wellber~) *101位　8票　サタンマリア＠祝！（ハピ☆ラキ）ビックリマン(Satanmaria@Syuku ! Happy Lucky Bikkuriman) *101位　8票　コチーノ・ルビ・スティルマーネ＠神曲奏界ポリフォニカ(Kochino@Shinkyo ku Soukai Polyphonica) *101位　8票　エリーゼ＠のだめカンタービレ(Elise@Nodame Cantabile) *106位　7票　西園寺（曾祖母）＠マリア様がみてる OVA(Saionji(Great-grandmother)@Maria-sama ga Miteru OVA) *106位　7票　黒川花＠家庭教師ヒットマンREBORN！(Kurokawa Hana@Katekyo Hitman REBORN!) *106位　7票　亀田トメ＠おじゃる丸(Kameda Tome@Ojarumaru) *109位　6票　キーラ＠牙 -KIBA-(Keila@Kiba -KIBA-) *109位　6票　竹内彩乃＠ふたりはプリキュア Splash Star(Takeuchi Ayano@Futari wa PreCure Splash Star) *109位　6票　森田博子＠ロケットガール(Morita Hiroko@Rocket Girl) *109位　6票　キティ・ホワイト＠Hello Kitty りんごの森 シリーズ(Kitty White@Hello Kitty Ringo no Mori Series) *109位　6票　フグ子＠増田こうすけ劇場 ギャグマンガ日和 第2弾(Fuguko@Masuda Kousuke Gekijou Gag Manga Biyori The Second Series) *109位　6票　ロゼッタ＠パンプキン・シザーズ(Rosetta@Pumpkin Scissors) *115位　5票　瑠璃門流奈＠機神大戦 ギガンティック・フォーミュラ(Rurikado Luna@Kishin Taisen Gigantic Formula) *115位　5票　ナミ＠妖逆門(Nami@Bakegyamon) *115位　5票　きのこ＠やさいのようせい N.Y.SALAD(Kinoko@Yasai no Yousei N.Y.SALAD) *115位　5票　モニク・キャディラック＠機動戦士ガンダム MS IGLOO 黙示録0079(Monique Cadillac@Kidou Senshi Gundam MS IGLOO Mokushiroku 0079) *115位　5票　白川恵＠デジモンセイバーズ(Shirakawa Megumi@Digimon Savers) *115位　5票　ハナハナ＠xxxHOLiC(Hanahana@xxxHOLiC) *115位　5票　双子の女の子＠しばわんこの和のこころ(The twin Girls@Shiba Wanko no Wa no Kokoro) *115位　5票　千佳＠おねがいマイメロディ シリーズ(Chika@Onegai My Melody Series) *115位　5票　ディアーヌ7＠機神大戦 ギガンティック・フォーミュラ(Diane 7@Kishin Taisen Gigantic Formula) *115位　5票　石田ゆり＠あたしンち(Ishida Yuri@Atashinchi) *115位　5票　阿野かなえ＠貧乏姉妹物語(Ano Kanae@Binbou Shimai Monogatari) *115位　5票　ササヤ・マッシア・エッジウス＠神曲奏界ポリフォニカ(Sasaya@Shinky oku Soukai Polyphonica) *127位　4票　公園のピアニスト＠Darker than BLACK -黒の契約者-(The Pianist in the park@Darker than BLACK -Kuro no Keiyakusya-) *127位　4票　黒崎美樹＠デジモンセイバーズ(Kurosaki Miki@Digimon Savers) *127位　4票　成田留奈（管理人さん）＠ラブゲッCHU ミラクル声優白書(Narita Runa@Love GetCHU Miracle Seiyuu Hakusyo) *127位　4票　珠城つばき＠鋼鉄神ジーグ(Tamashiro Tsubaki@Koutetsu JEEG) *127位　4票　燕子花麗＠おねがいマイメロディ シリーズ(Kakitsubata Rei@Onegai My Melody Series) *127位　4票　サヤカ＠ポケットモンスター ダイヤモンド & パール(Sayaka@Pocket Monster Diamond & Pearl) *127位　4票　本郷みどり＠よみがえる空 -RESCUE WINGS-(Hongou Midori@Yomigaeru Sora -RESCUE WINGS-) *127位　4票　紫のママ＠吉宗(Murasaki's Mama@Yoshimune) *127位　4票　レイナ＠真救世主伝説 北斗の拳／ラオウ伝 激闘の章(Reina@Shin Kyuuseisyu Densetsu Hokuto no Ken Raou Den Gekitou no Shou) *136位　3票　リンス姉さん＠ぷるるんっ！しずくちゃん(Rinse-neesan@Pururun! Shizuku-chan) *136位　3票　一倉知美＠名探偵コナン(Ichikura Tomomi@Meitantei Conan) *136位　3票　吉村静恵＠護くんに女神の祝福を！(Yoshimura Shizue@Mamoru-kun ni Megami no Syukufuku wo!) *136位　3票　レティ＠ぷるるんっ！しずくちゃん(Letty@Pururun! Shizuku-chan) *136位　3票　カオリ・ハルサキ＠HANOKA 〜葉ノ香〜(Kaori Harusaki@HANOKA) *136位　3票　フランソワーズ・デュポーン＠シュガーバニーズ(Françoise DuPont@Sugar Bunnies) *136位　3票　ユン・ヨンノ＠少女チャングムの夢(Yoon Yeong Ro@Shoujo Changumu no Yume) *136位　3票　霜月弥生＠ケロロ軍曹(Shimotsuki Yayoi@Keroro Gunsou) *136位　3票　写真の少女に間違われていた子＠FREEDOM(The Girl who was mistaken for the Girl in the photo@FREEDOM) *136位　3票　オペレーター＠ガイキング LEGEND OF DAIKU-MARYU(The Operator@Gaiking LEGEND OF DAIKU-MARYU) *136位　3票　吉備原イセリ＠ファイテンション☆デパート(Kibihara Iseri@Fightension Depart) *136位　3票　斉川村子＠名探偵コナン(Saikawa Murako@Meitantei Conan) *136位　3票　ルイ・フォート・ドレイク＠銀河鉄道物語 シリーズ(Louise Fort Drake@Ginga Tetsudou Monogatari Series) *136位　3票　アヤコ＠ポケットモンスター ダイヤモンド & パール(Ayako@Pocket Monster Diamond & Pearl) *136位　3票　シンシア＠BLUE DRAGON(Cynthia@BLUE DRAGON) *151位　2票　ユミ＠ハイ！ハイ！パフィー アミユミ(Yumi@Hi! Hi! Hi! Puffy Ami Yumi) *151位　2票　クリームネコちゃん＠シルバニアファミリー(Cream Neko-chan@Sylvanian Families) *151位　2票　ヒロミ＠ポケットモンスターAG ポケモンレンジャーと蒼海の王子マナフィ(Hiromi@Pocket Monster AG Pokemon Ranger to Toumi no Ouji Manafi) *151位　2票　お種婆さん＠ゲゲゲの鬼太郎(Otane Baa-san@Gegege no Kitarou) *151位　2票　ブティック店員＠レ・ミゼラブル 少女コゼット(The Shopgirl of the boutique@Le Miserables Shoujo Cosete) *151位　2票　オリガ先生＠ファイテンション☆デパート(Origa-sensei@Fightension Depart) *151位　2票　キャッシー＠人造昆虫カブトボーグ VxV(Cassie@Jinzou Konchuu Kabuto Borg VxV) *151位　2票　ウン尚宮（サングン）＠少女チャングムの夢(Un Sang Goong@Shoujo Changumu no Yume) *151位　2票　聖天テラ＠祝！（ハピ☆ラキ）ビックリマン(Saint Amatera@Syuku! Happy Lucky Bikkuriman) *151位　2票　Gushi-ken's mother＠The World of GOLDEN EGGS SEASON2(Gushi-ken's mother@The World of GOLDEN EGGS SEASON) *151位　2票　茨城まり子＠人造昆虫カブトボーグ VxV(Ibaragi Mariko@Jinzou Konchuu Kabuto Borg VxV) *151位　2票　双海翔子＠NIGHT HEAD GENESIS(Futami Syouko@NIGHT HEAD GENESIS) *151位　2票　メアリー＠009-1(Mary@009-1) *151位　2票　ぼたん＠ぜんまいざむらい(Botan@Zenmai Zamurai) *165位　1票　マリコ＠名探偵コナン(Mariko@Meitantei Conan) *165位　1票　エンブラ＠円盤皇女ワるきゅーレ 時と夢と銀河の宴(Embra@UFO Princess valkyrie Toki to Ginga no Utage) *165位　1票　ヨシ＠BLEACH(Yoshi@BLEACH) *165位　1票　キン・ツチ＠NARUTO -ナルト-(@) *165位　1票　みるくウサギちゃん＠シルバニアファミリー(Milk Usagi-chan@Sylvanian Families) *165位　1票　ユウキ＠韋駄天翔(Yuuki@Idaten Jump) *165位　1票　あなくま＠でこぼこフレンズ(Anakuma@Dekoboko Friends) *165位　1票　ケイトの母＠RED GARDEN(Kate's Mother@RED GARDEN) *165位　1票　久津梢子＠名探偵コナン(Kuzu Syouko@Meitantei Conan) *165位　1票　ノ・チャンイ＠少女チャングムの夢(Lee Chang Ih@Shoujo Changumu no Yume) *165位　1票　博士愛人＠京四郎と永遠の空(Doctor's Lover@Kyoushirou to Towa no Sora) *165位　1票　吉見奈央＠ゴーストハント(Yoshimi Nao@Ghost Hunt) *177位　0票　ピルン＠MAR-メルヘヴン-(Pirun@MAR-Marheaven-) *177位　0票　象子＠大魔法峠(Zouko@Dai Mahou Touge) *177位　0票　シシトウ＠和・和・和 ワッピちゃん(Shishitou@Wa Wa Wa Wappi-chan) *177位　0票　芸助＠祝！（ハピ☆ラキ）ビックリマン(Geijo@Syuku! Happy Lucky Bikkuriman) *177位　0票　マリー・ワイズ＠RED GARDEN(Mary Wise@RED GARDEN) *177位　0票　ピレア・イノチェダ＠アタゴオルは猫の森(Pirea Inocheda@Atagoal ha Neko no Mori) *177位　0票　アザミ＠ウサハナ 夢みるバレリーナ(Azami@Usahana Yumemiru Ballerina) *177位　0票　小牧聡子＠地獄少女 二籠(Komaki Satoko@Jigoku Shoujo Futakomori) Group 14 Group 15 Group 16 Group 17 Group 18